The WhiteHaired Boy and the Black Rose
by Zeer
Summary: When rage enters the heart of Jump City things begin to change.New Titans,new villians,and new alliances.Who will survive in the end?
1. Name

Welcome one and welcome all to my first fanfiction,I plan on hopefully making this story a success and not falling flat on my face.I do however accept structural critisizim,and even flames but I don't plan on reading those.So thank you for atleast looking at my story and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I did it would go on for many more seasons. The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose.chp.1 

The teen scanned over the streets watching the people quickly move from place to place. Jump City's central was always bustling with people. He enjoyed watching them, talking, running, yelling, laughing, it was like a play to the extremely bored boy. But there was a different reason he was there, and that reason was charging full force into the crowded streets. The monsters name was Cynderblock, he was a giant of a man (if you could even call him human) and began roaring loudly scaring all of the bystanders away.

This irritated the boy. Not only was his entertainment gone, but this had been the villain's fourth intrusion that week, the boy was getting very old of this. He stood up from his kneeling position from the roof and let out a sigh. His white trench coat blowing from the sudden gust of wind, his long white messy hair becoming even more unmanageable, he pulled up his white hood in hopes of covering the dark yellow eyes that began to glow.

He took a step towards the edge of the building and prepared to jump down its twenty stories when an all to familiar cry broke his concentration.

"Titans, Go!"

From the roof, the mystery teen saw six other teenagers closing in on the raging Cynderblock who by now had obliterated a total of three buildings.

"Dude, this is like the third time already" the green skinned teen of the group complained "Cant you think of something better to do?"

In response Cynderblock roared once again, and threw a piece of rubble at him. Quickly, the green skinned teen (the boy knew his name to be Beastboy) turned into a humming bird, dodging the rubble.

"Guess he doesn't feel like talking" a big dark-skinned, half robot said. The boy instantly recognized him as Cyborg, who then turned his right arm into a sonic cannon blasting Cynderblock.

"No kidding" Beastboy mumbled after changing back into his original being, then into a bull charging at the stone man, as Cyborg and the Tameranian teen Starfire distracted him with their blasts of energy.

Aiming for his back, Beastboy was a few feet from the enraged villain when Cynderblock suddenly spun around and, grabbing his horns, flung him at his two distracters. Starfire had managed to fly away, yet Cyborg was less fortunate as Beastboy fell into him,sending them both into a nearby building.

"He's not in a good mood today", their leader, the Boy Wonder pointed out running a hand through his dark spiky hair.

"How'd you guess", and equally dark haired girl joked. She was new to the Titans and the boy didn't know her name. But knew ,from watching her in action, that she had incredible powers.

Robin charged at Cynderblock who had just grabbed a frantic Starfire and flung her into a nearby tree. Robin then leaped into the air pulling out his bo-staff and brought it down hard on the villain's head. Amazingly Cynderblock, still standing, grabbed Robin's head lifting him up a few feet from the ground.

"Robin!" the black-haired girl cried out and without a seconds hesitation began forming a ball of water in her hands.

The boy already knew she had control over the elements, and he always enjoyed watching her use them. Her eyes had gone white and the boy noticed the last titan appear behind her. She had a blue robe, jewel in her forehead, and purple hair. The glowing yellow eyes studied her, whenever she was around the boy had a strange feeling of familiarity, like her knew her from somewhere, but ,try as he might, he had yet to figure it out. While he was deep in thought, a crow decided to make itself known by letting out a screech. The boy jumped in his skin and turned to see the crows perched on the ledge opposite of him. He had always attracted crows; they even sometimes landed on his shoulder. The boy had to admit, he enjoyed their company.

He turned back to the battle that continued to rage below. Raven used her powers to throw a car into Cynderblock, who, the boy noticed, had released Robin. The other Titans joined the fight. Cyborg and Starfire grapped onto Cynderblock's right arm. While Robin and the gorilla-formed Beastboy held onto his left. Raven then muttered a few words unintelligible to the boy and pipes shot out from the ground, wrapping around the stone man's torso. The boy was watching this with much amusement and, looking over to the previously forgotten elemental, saw she had built up a ball of water that could of easily held twenty basketballs.

Then the female elemental threw the giant ball of liquid at the trapped Cynderblock.

In a fit of rage the seemingly unstoppable stone man suddenly threw off Robin and Beastboy. Then turning his attention to his other side smacked a bewildered Cyborg square in the chest, sending him flying. Starfire let out a yelp as he grabbed her leg once again and threw her into Raven, breaking the empathy's hold on the pipes. Cynderblock did this all in the space on five seconds and, easily breaking free of the pipes, he managed to dodge the ball of water.

"Damn!" the elemental cried out, falling to her knees, and gasping for breath. She had great powers, but at a price.

Robin tried to run and help her, but his weakened state brought him falling to the ground.

Cynderblock saw the leader's movement and began to charge at his limp body, only until a piece of rubble hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see a barely standing Raven, her arms outstretched. The others were unconscious, Robin and the black-headed girl were too weak to stand, and Cynderblock began charging at Raven. The empathy knew she was done for.

"Azeroth,Metrion,Zin-" but she groaned, clutching her sides and falling to the ground.

The observer had seen enough. Making sure his hood hide his face, he leaped off the building, the crows behind him flying into the air. While airborne he curled his right hand into a fist, feeling the energy shoot down his arm. Uncurling his fists and pointing all his fingers into the air was what released his power. A white energy in the form of the blade of a sword formed around his hand.

He landed catlike on the ground, causing Robin and the elemental to look over in amazement and confusion. The boy ignored them, knowing that Raven was merely seconds from death. He sprinted in Cynderblock's direction.

The empathy looked up in defeat as Cynderblock raised his fist to end her life. That was when the boy made his appearance. Leaping in the air, he swung back his energized arm and swung it into the back of the stone man's giant head. Whatever the energy was made of was strong enough to send the creature flying clear over Raven's head and crash through the brick wall behind her.

The boy let out a sigh of relief as the energy blade disappeared from his hand. Raven looked over at him in wonder.

"Who are you?" she asked. It was a simple question, but it through it threw him completely off guard. The familiarity of her voice scared and confused him.

He then noticed the other Titans recovering and decided to make his leave.

"Wait!" Raven called, causing the boy to stop instantly his back to the empathy. "Can I at least know your name?"

The other Titans came over and helped Raven up, her eyes remaining locked on the strange boy's back. He paused, appeared to be thinking, then hunching over he began to write something. He then started to run again, throwing an object behind him as he did. Raven used her powers to levitate into her hands. It was a folded paper with a black rose attached to it. With the teens crowded behind her Raven opened her paper revealing a name. A name the boy had given himself.

It read "Slash"

Thanks to all who read, I hope you enjoyed the story. I wont be writing more on this unless I get at least five reviews, just so I know I'm not wasting my or anyone else's time with this. 


	2. Secrets

I've decided to just write the story no matter how many reviews I get, it's just nice knowing that my story is out there. So here's chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I did the show would go on for many more seasons.

The discussion dragged on seemingly forever in the Titans Tower as they tried to figure out Cynderblock's strength and the mysterious figure that helped them.

"I mean we can usually handle the oversize pebble no-problem." Cyborg pointed out as he sat on the long couch, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, but he totally kicked out butts that time" an extremely bored Beastboy mumbled as he flopped down next to Cyborg on the couch.

The elemental Elema (yes that's her name, get off my back) yawned.

"Well he would have, if it wasn't for Mr. glowy hand."

She stood next to Robin who was pacing back and forth, obviously deep in thought.

"That still doesn't explain how Cynderblock held all of us off". He then stopped pacing. "And then that guy swoops out of nowhere and takes him out in one hit"

"Friends we must be joyful, this 'glowy hand' has done the saving of us, and it's in my belief that he must be on the good of sides" Starfire announced walking into the room after leaving a few hours ago due to the boredom of the discussion.

Robin gave her a soft smile. Inside he was glad to know he had people like Starfire on his team.

Raven meanwhile sat on a far end of the couch, in her hands was a black rose, her eyes appeared out of focus as she mindlessly fiddled with it.

"Raven, do you have anything to add?" Robin suddenly asked, making the dark girl jump a little in surprise. The others chuckled, not including Beastboy, who was silently watching her his face uncommonly bore no emotion.

"No." She said simply, carefully placing the rose in her robe. "His new strength is not natural."

Unnoticed by the others, Beastboy finally caught himself staring at the dark beauty. And shaking his head he replied.

"Yeah I think we got that much."

Raven in return gave him a cold stare. The green joker mentally slapped himself. 'Idiot, as if she doesn't hate you enough already'

Beastboy sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered when he saw all the Titan's eyes on him. And with that he turned and headed down the hallway. Cyborg watched his best friend leave; he had been noticing where the changeling's eyes have been the past few weeks and hw he would suddenly leave the room for no apparent reason. The hybrid was going to have a talk with Beastboy very soon.

"Alright yall I think its time for us to shut-down as well." Cyborg announced, receiving nods in agreement from every Titan, not including Raven who merely replied:

"I think I'll just stay up a bit longer."

Robin gave her a skeptical look.

"Just remember, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

And with that he, Starfire, and Cyborg retired to their rooms. Elema watched them leave, and then turning to Raven she said:

"There's something you're not telling us."

The empathy shook her head; she was again fiddling with the rose.

"I really don't know anything more about Cynderblock's strength."

"Not about him." Elema walked over and sat beside Raven, placing a hand on the rose. "About Slash."

Raven was silent for a few long seconds before saying:

"He seemed so familiar." She then sighed. "Like that I've known him all my life"

Elema gave her a hard look.

"So you're saying you don't remember him?"

"I'm saying I can't remember him."

The elemental was now officially lost.

"What are you talking about?"

Raven suddenly stopped her mindless fiddling.

"I'm an empathy." She answered. "My mind should be able to remember everything I see"

Her hand tightened around the rose.

"But whenever I try to think of this familiarity everything just goes blank, literally."

Elema stared at Raven wide-eyed.

"So what does this mean?"

Raven's cold eyes locked with hers, and the elemental could see the fear in them.

"It means someone is making sure I don't remember."


	3. Abduction

Heya all, I wont keep ya waiting with boring author notes so lets get on with the story! Chp. 3 

Slash arose from the park bench, disturbing a few crows who had decided to sleep with him. He stood up and stretched out his sore muscles, knowing that a bench wasent the smartest of places to rest on. His hand remained sore from it's impact with the concrete man's head.

Judging by how high the sun was, Slash figured it was close to early afternoon. And his stomach grumbled reminding him of its lack of food. The quiet boy sighed, hoping there was enough money on the floor to buy a proper meal for the day.

Spending a better part of begging people, searching the crowded streets, and avoiding cops had finally paid off when he summed up enough money for a cheap pizza. Slash smiled behind his hood, finally glad to not have to steal nuts from squirrels to stay alive.

He managed to keep his cool finding a table, ordering the pizza, and waiting for it to come to him. Acting like it was no big deal. Yet to him it was, his mouth was practically watering at the thought of its combination of cheese, sauce, and bread. And as he snatched the food out of the waiter's hand, he literally praised God for his moment of taste. He must have looked pretty pathetic to onlookers, but at that moment Slash could have cared less.

He was in good spirits after lunch. Actually, his spirits where in such an unmatched that he felt like looking around the city's mall. Normally, Slash wouldn't be seen anywhere social. For one, it wasn't his style. And two, he wanted to stay the anonymous life he had been living.

Since when? That was a question he asked himself every day. How long had he lived here? What was his real name? Who were his family? The boy felt like a mystery book most of the time, an entire story filled with questions, but no answers. Then there was Raven, when Slash had laid eyes on her, he felt like an important question had been answered. What that question was was still floating in the boy's head, so very close yet far enough away to keep from being noticed.

So Slash decided not to rack his brain that day. He would give his swelling mind a rest that day and simply relax. Yet as he walked through the sliding glass door of the mall, hood down, a crow on each shoulder, people turning heads to see the strange sight, he knew "relax" was not part of his life.

He walked through the wide halls of the mall. Head down, doing his best to ignore the crows who were squawking at every person he passed. Soon people began whispering frantically as he passed, their wide eyes growing even wider if he ever so much as glanced at them.

Slash was fed up and was about to leave, until a familiar voice struck his ears.

"Wondrous, you look beautiful Elema!" Starfire's voice exclaimed from a nearby clothing store. Her loud call stirred the birds, causing one of them to scratch Slash's face.

He felt like yelling out, but managed to cover his mouth in time to save him from being noticed. As he did another voice was heard.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Star" Elema's voice commented, which was immediately responded by:

"And what of the other half?",then laughter.

Slash thought again of leaving again, but a voice halted these thoughts.

"It's a figure of speech, Star" Raven's voice of reason explained.

"These dresses should do nicely for the dance" Elema's voice stated.

Curiosity had finally overcome, and he decided on a quick peek before leaving. Making a quick motion to the crows to keep silent he tip-toed in.

He found the girls outside of dressing rooms. Starfire was in a dress clad the same color as her uniform. Elema, in an equally stunning green one. And finally Raven, her purple dress, outlined black, hugged her body tighter than the others, and Slash found himself looking away in embarrassment.

"Let us buy them then." Starfire announced, her joy lighted up the entire store.

Slash decided to hide in a rack of clothes, his hurried choice found himself in a rack of women's "undergarments". The birds were not exactly happy of his decision, but the boy urged them to keep quiet.

When he turned back to the girls, he found them at the counter, already dressed back into their usual uniforms and paying for the dresses. Slash took this moment to slip out of the clothes rack, kicking a thong off his raggedy shoe. His sudden jerk finally set off one particular crow that to this day he swore he would hunt down and kill. The frightened bird let out a shrill shriek alerting everyone in the store, including three particular Titans.

The boy cursed under his breath, quickly pulling up his hood before turning to the stunned girls. The foursome simply stood there, staring at each other in surprised silence, before Elema slowly rose her arm and cried:

"It's you!"

"Wondrous" Starfire cried out. "He has returned to-"

But Slash was out the door in a flash. The crows flying behind him.

"Hurry, we got to stop him" Elema said bolting out the door after him. Raven and Starfire close behind.

They saw him sprinting down the large hallway, people turning around as he passed. Elema began creating electricity in her hands, they soon crackled to life.

"Don't worry, it's only enough to knock him out" Elema reassured after seeing the worried expression on her comrade's faces. Then stretching out her arms she shot a bolt out. Hitting a running Slash directly in the back. The boy yelled out, collapsing heavily to the ground.

"Ooooh, I do hope he won't be too mad when he wakes" Starfire said unhappily.

They flew to Slash's limp body, only to see him slowly lift himself from the ground.

"What the hell?" Elema exclaimed as the stopped.

His hooded head remained down, but as he slowly rose on his feet, it swung up revealing two shiny, yellow orbs, illuminating through the darkness of the hood. Causing all three girls to gulp simultaneously, remembering what he had done to good ole' Cynderblock.

Slash was angrier than he ever thought he could become. He could feel the singe left by Elema's electricity. He then raised both his hands, that were glowing with an equal amount of brightness as his eyes. Yet, he had no thoughts of hurting them, just to slow them down. So using his hands he dug them straight into the floor, causing a minor tremble. He heard all three of them gasp, them using the strength in his legs, the both threw up the ground, causing a massive wave to form.

The people were long gone and Slash had made sure they were. Starfire and Raven flew out of the destructive wave's path, but Elema held her ground, as Slash knew she would. With the crows close behind, the boy took off once again. Elema extended her own palms to stop the wave, but it may have been a little sooner than Slash would of liked.

He wasn't two feet from the exit when yet another electrical bolt hit him square in the back. Slash silently cursed her good aim as he crashed once again to the ground.

"I hope you shall forgive us!" Starfire called sadly.

Slash grouned painfully as he arose from the ground, his limbs feeling like rubber.

"Geez, what's he made of, steel?" Elema commented angrily as Slash limped out of the mall, the crows remaining by his side.

"I don't think it would be smart to strike him again" Raven remarked, looking at Slash with a hint of worry as they exited through the door aswell.

"I don't think our friend can take much more suffering" Starfire added, asthey watched him try and limp away.

They landed on the ground and slowly followed Slash, who was beginning to groan in pain. Then they noticed a cow join the other two, who were following the white-haired boy on the ground. Slash gave it a side-ways glance and nothing more. Then two more flew in and landed on his shoulders, and soon a fourth joined them.

"What in the-" Elema trailed off as yet another crow joined the ones on the ground.

"Tell me, do Earth people normally draw the attraction of Gasdorgs?" Starfire questioned. Both Elema and Raven shook their heads, used to Starfire's Tameranian language.

"Not normally" Elema replied thoughtfully.

Suddenly Slash took that moment to spin around, his hand emitting the familiar shape of a sword. The crows flew into the air due to his sudden movement and caused the girls to freeze. Then the boy threw out his energized arm sending the blade spinning speedily in their direction.

"Holy Hell!" Elema blurted out, the blade was too fast for them to move out of the way.

Then with a sudden impulse Raven stepped up to plate calling out her mantra:

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The white energy sword turned black, then clencjing her fists the blade burst and disappeared.

Slash let out a groan, expending the last of his energy, and fell for the third time to the ground, unconscious. Raven and the others hurried over to his side. The empathy deciding not to flip him over.

'He can show his face when he's ready' Letting him lie as he was.

The crows flew back down, and began crowding around his body.

Starfire kneeled next to Raven.

"Friend Raven, may I ask who you knew you were able to do such a thing?"

Raven pulled down her hood, and for the second time Elema saw worry expressing itself in her features.

"I don't know, Star" Raven muttered, placing a hand on the fallen one's back. "I really don't know"


	4. Meetings

Once again I have nothing of extreme importance to say, so enjoy and please review. The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose chp.4 

Slash woke up in pain. He normally did, but it was more than simple soreness this time. Getting up in a sitting position, he found himself in a white bed in what appeared to be a hospital room. The sudden burn pangs he felt reminded him of his run-in with the female Titans. His coat and white t-shirt were missing from his body, and he noticed them hanging from a nearby rack. Slash shivered as he suddenly felt a little too exposed. Looking at his dirty arms, Slash realized he hadn't taken a bath in a long while. And due to his sudden loss of memory, he couldn't remember ever washing his body.

In an attempt to find a bathroom, Slash slowly rose from the bed, only to be suddenly plagued with a thousand pains, forcing him back down on the bed. The silent boy let out a sigh, and gazed at the far window to see a murder of crows crowding its windowsill.

That was when the door decided to open, snapping Slash out his peaceful state. The giant body of metal and muscle approached his bed. Slash could swear he'd notice Cyborg in a crowd of infinite people.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." The hybrid said as he stopped near the bed. Slash closed his eyes knowing his anonymous identity was ruined.

Cyborg then smiled, "Your heart was going wild just a few minutes ago." He pointed to a screen that showed the steady beat of the white-haired boy's heart. "Drove Raven crazy"

Slash let himself blink too many times at that last comment.

Cyborg chuckled "Don't worry you should be fine now." Then added "And so will Raven"

And with that the metal man exited the room, leaving a worn out Slash with the knowledge that he was safely inside Titan's Tower.

The common room was unusually quiet. That is if you exclude the random noises that came from the video game Beastboy was playing. Robin and Raven sat at the kitchen table quietly talking of things recently passed. Starfire sat next to Beastboy, quietly watching him play, secretly wishing a certain leader would have private conversations with her. Elema was missing from the calm scene.

Cyborg entered the room, taking in the peaceful sight of his friends, always glad to have been taken from his outsider life into one with people like him.

"Alright yall Slash is awake and feeling fine!" He called, earning everyone's curious gazes.

"Did you ask him if he was OK?" Robin, being the concerned leader, asked as he and Raven got up from the table and walked over to him.

"Didn't really see the point." Cyborg replied, shrugging. "He didn't look like much of a talker.

"Looks like we got another Raven on our hands." Beastboy called from the large sofa, eyes remaining glued to the screen.

Raven glared a thousand daggers at him. Beastboy felt her angry stare, and the metal man saw his green friend's head lower, almost sadly.

"OH, I DO SO WISH TO VISIT OUR NEWEST FRIEND!" Starfire screeched cheerily, making everyone in a 5-mile radius jump in surprise. And without another word she sped into the hallway. Everyone simply stared blankly at the door Starfire left from, and Robin opened his mouth as if to say something only to slowly close it back.

Slash relaxed comfortably on his first bed, completely unaware of an impending doom about to strike him. He became aware however when the door exploded open, making him jolt up in scared surprise. All he managed to see was a blur of orange and purple before an extremely strong Tameranian princess caught him in a death hug.

Not able to comprehend what was happening (and being that he had never been hugged before) Slash found himself fearing for his life. Only to hear a voice cry out:

"Oh! I'm ever so happy that you have returned from the heart of attack!"

Then Starfire released Slash, allowing the grateful boy to take in quick, deep breaths.


	5. Starfire

**For those still reading I apologize for the extremly long wait, just so you know I have decided to finish this story no matter how many reviews I've gotten, so once again enjoy the new instalment. And just so you know Bold is thoughts and** normal typing **is pretty much everything else.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans…oh how its hard to say those words.

Slash had to take deep breaths after Starfire had released him, worried about his poor lungs. Starfire merely stood there, patiently waiting with a bright smile on her face. He sparred her a sideways glance as his breathing returned to normal, he was still a little wary of her, but took note of her smile.

**These people sure to like to smile alot.**

"Please friend" the orange girl spoke, when Slash made no motion to talk for himself, "are you truly well as my friends say you are?"

Slash, still keeping his eyes directed away from her, merely nodded. Starfire's eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle.

"Oh that is wondrous news, friend!" she suddenly cried out, embracing the poor boy in yet another hug.

Slash felt himself at the point of screaming as this strange girl wrapped her long, orange, arms around his body. He wriggled his body around in attempts to shake her off, which only caused the pain in his body to flare up again. Starfire noticed his distress and quickly released him, much to his relief.

"Tell me" Starfire spoke as Slash edged away from her, "Do people not show this type of affection where you're from?"

The silent boy merely, quirked an eyebrow at the alien. Truthfully he had no idea where he was from, as the boy remembered he just woke up in the middle of a park and his body began instinctively to live out on the streets and survive. But Slash was more cautious with his answering, not wanting to provoke yet another hug from her. So the only thing he could think of doing was to shrug.

Starfire's eyes then began to fill with sadness, and she began to move closer to him. Slash tensed up as she did, bracing himself for another possible "attack". But the alien stopped a few inches shy of his face; Slash blushed in spite of himself. He didn't have any particular interest in this huggy, touchy, feely girl, but never had a girl or anyone period been this close to him. Her large green eyes seemed to bore into his dull white ones.

Then in this moment of awkward silence, Starfire, in one quick motion, reached her long arm out and griped it around his throat. Immediately sensing danger, Slash swatted her arm away and backed up even farther, only to end up falling off the bed. Starfire giggled lightly.

"Do not be alarmed friend" she said, floating into the air to get a better look at his sprawled out body on the floor, "I simply meant to locate your voice"

Slash groaned, as he painfully rose from the ground. He fought back the irritated glare he wanted to give her just then. The feeling quickly went away as yet another wave of pain swept threw his body causing him to fall heavily on the bed, managing to conceal any sign of discomfort Starfire might've noticed. The said alien princess landed smoothly on the bed space beside him, sitting Indian style.

"Do you not have the means of the talking?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Slash was starting to wonder where the girl gets all this curiosity from. He seemed to think for a moment and then nodded.

**Mabey now she'll leave me alone.**

But those kind of thoughts were quickly diminished as Starfire started to talk again.

"Well since you are incapable of asking any questions, I shall explain everything about my home and my friends." She said with her bright smile remaining on her lips. Slash could only stare at her with wide eyes.

Surely she won't talk about everything...

An hour later convinced Slash he was sorely mistaken. Starfire explained everything to him ranging from the number of rooms in the tower to describing Silkie, her pet worm, and even going into how the drainage pipes worked. And Slash could only sit there, incapable of any gentle words to numb her talking and not having the heart to put his hand over her motor of a mouth. Yet the boy had to admit, as Starfire continued to talk on and on, that he was starting to prefer to listening to her constant chatter to sitting alone with only the constant pain to keep him company.

Slash lay silently on his bed several hours later, Starfire now long gone. Cyborg had recently checked up on him and simply said he'd be up and about in no time. Other than those two, Slash had yet to meet the remaining four Titans. Although he wasn't too thrilled at the thought of seeing the lighting shooting one.

A sudden tap on the nearby window caused Slash to jerk out of his daydreaming. Looking over the boy saw a succession of six crows appear at the window. He smiled slightly as their tiny bodies crowded up against the window. He knew right away those were the same crows that appeared when he was taken down. Suddenly that thought brought him back to that final stand, he remembered clearly that he had thrown his energy sword at them, but somehow Raven had managed to overcome it. The thought of Raven made him shiver, but not in fear.

Slash groaned deeply as he jammed his head into his pillow. Now was not time for those kinds of thoughts. He had many thoughts of escaping, but knew they'd all be futile due to his lack of strength. But as his gaze went back to the murder of crows he saw them jumping up in fright and cawing madly. Their big, black eyes were opened wide and were looking straight at him.

'Are they afraid of me?' Slash wondered, but then his eyes widened in realization.

**Or are they afraid for me?**

Well that will be the end of chapter five. I strongly encourage reviews, even if their flames, though I would prefer some structural criticism if you see anything that could use some improvement. Well I thank you for reading this far and I promise there will be more action in the next updates!


	6. Destructa

**Heya all and welcome again to yet another installment, first id like to thank the two new reviews and yes I'll admit I almost lost faith in this but you guys have pumped the writer's blood up again, so thank you! And I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.period.**

**THE WHITE-HAIRED BOY AND THE BLACK ROSE.**

**Chp.6**

The Titans were all lounging around the, well, Lounge Room. All was oddly quiet, with Robin pacing the confides of the room, Raven, as normal sitting quietly only without her book, Elema irritably watching Robin pacing, and Beastboy aimlessly playing with a piece of lent on his sleeve. It wasn't until Cyborg entered the room that Robin finally stopped his pointless walk.

"Well Cyborg how are his vitals now?" The leader quirked, making Cyborg jump slightly at his abruptness.

"Same as they have been for the last few hours" Cyborg replied "He still has shown no signs of any long term damage from the lightning"

"Hey its not my fault" Elema exclaimed "He wouldn't stop getting up!"

"I'm not saying it's your fault" Cyborg stated quirking a brow "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing" she muttered, quickly directing her eyes to the ground.

"Well something must be done" Robin pointed out "He obviously has special talents that cannot be ignored"

"I wouldn't go praising him so quickly" Raven said, breaking her normal silence "We don't even know if he's on the "good" side or "bad""

"He saved your life didn't he?" Beastboy challenged "That seems pretty "good" to me"

Raven merely shot him a cold glare, causing Beastboy to slump in his seat. Cyborg watched this act with his half human half robotic eyes.

_Beastboy has been acting very depressed lately, I really should have a talk him sometime._

"Actually, I was thinking about letting him join our team" Robin announced, breaking Cyborg's thoughts. This announcement was answered with many silent, wide-eyed, stares.

"Don't you think your rushing it a bit?" Raven asked, gaining her normal look first.

"Well of course I plan on putting him through our new training course" Robin clarified "I think were all a little curious about what else he can do"

"Oh yes! I am very much filled with the curious!" Starfire cried from her spot near the roof. This was followed by many nods.

"So it's settled then" Robin declared "We'll put Slash through the new course first thing tomorrow"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the Titan's alarm went off.

"Aw c'mon!" Beastboy whined over the blaring alarm "I'm startin to get sick of these back to back fights!"

"Be sick of it when the fights over" Elema snapped.

"Titans, move out!" Robin called.

The team raced they're way to the elevator only to find Slash about to step into it.

"New friend Slash!" Starfire cried "Greetings!"

Slash seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice, and slowly turned his head to see the Titans.

"You sure your feeling up to fightin?" Cyborg asked

Slash remained silent for a long time before slowly nodding his head.

"That's great news!" Elema exclaimed clapping a hand on his shoulder, leading him into the elevator "Its about time we get to see you in action again"

Slash merely gave her an annoyed look before being led in, followed by the rest of the Titans.

Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Slash piled into the T-Car, while Robin and Elema rode their separate motorbikes nearby, and Starfire flew solo from above.

"So who are we gonna be up against this time?" Beastboy asked jumping up and down excitedly in his seat "Red-X? The Hive? Slade?"

"Dunno" Cyborg replied, keeping his eyes on the road "Didn't get much from the monitors, just a bunch of flashing red lights and a weird girly laugh"

"Well that sounds promising" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Very" Beastboy agreed smiling, obviously not hearing the sarcasm in her voice.

Slash merely has his head against the window, ignoring his fellow passengers, his thoughts else where.

_Perfect, just perfect _He thought irritably _Right when I'm to leave this hell that stupid alarm had to go off_

His eyes averted to his left for a split second, in clear view of Raven and her seemingly perfect figure. He quickly looked back out the window where this time he could see a murder of crows flying near the window.

_Well at least I'm not alone here._

They soon pulled over to the town square, where they had fought Cynderblock just the other day. The destruction of the fight was still clearly visible even in the night.

"Well guys look around, our last reading was near this area" Cyborg said as they all got out of the car.

"Rodger" Beastboy replied, morphing into a green Blood Hound, and proceeding in sniffing the littered streets.

Robin and Elema skidded to a stop not long after and hopped off their bikes to join the others.

"A little to quiet don't ya think?" Elema pointed out, gazing around the dark streets.

"This could be an ambush so look sharp everyone" Robin muttered, before jumping into the shadows to engage in the search.

Raven stole a glance to Slash for a split second, the quiet teen has his back facing them and seemed to be staring into space. Cyborg noticed her gaze.

"Hey Slash look alive, this villain wont come to us" the hybrid called, beginning to walk over to Slash, but Elema halted his advancement.

The element controlling girl bent over and placed her hands on the ground, using her powers to look deep inside the earth, deeper…deeper…deeper….

"Your wrong about that Cyborg!" Elema called suddenly leaping away "Everyone move!"

Cyborg, Raven, and Slash only had a split second reaction before a giant explosion of earth erupted from beneath them, sending all three into different directions. Luckily Raven caught herself in mid-air in time to see the monstrous form of Cynderblock rise from the ground.

"Out of jail already!?" Elema called, creating a ball of fire in her hands "You were better off safe behind bars!"

Then she let loose her collected energy, sending the heat wave straight for the giant mass of stone. With a loud roar, Cynderblock swung out his fists nailing the ball of fire and sending it hurtling straight for the air, straight for an unsuspecting Starfire.

The alien could only let out a tiny shriek as her world began to fill with the painful heat, the ball would have turned her into dust if it wasn't for a certain Boy Wonder's grappling hook wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his position in a nearby roof.

"You okay?" Robin whispered when he had her safely in his arms. Starfire smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes friend Robin, thanks to you"

Robin returned the smile. "Glad to hear" Then he leaped off the building to join in the fray, Starfire flying swiftly after him.

The giant stone man began charging the still light-headed Elema, Raven and Cyborg meanwhile shooting their own blasts of energy, but to no avail.

"Man, what's up with this guy!" Cyborg shouted, halting his blasting, but then shooting out one of his arms which wrapped around Cynderblock's torso moments before he reached Elema.

"Raven, a little help here!" Cyborg called out, his action only slowing Cynderblock's movement.

"Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, sending a black claw that wrapped itself around Cyborg's "rope". Robin and Starfire soon joined in, Robin leaping on Cynderblock's shoulders and proceeding in pounding away at his head with his bow-staff, meanwhile Starfire used her alien strength to grip onto the rope and help pull.

"Elema, move!" Robin called out as Cynderblock began to shake violently in order to rid himself of the annoyances.

This finally brought Elema back to reality, but instead of moving she threw up her hands letting a giant slab of earth shoot up from the ground, giving Cynderblock a justified uppercut. Robin and the rest of the Titans were forced to move as the giant fell roughly to the ground.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Elema stated, cracking her neck.

But just as she said this they all heard a voice cry out:

"Cynderblock! Remember your past!"

Suddenly a great roar shook the ground and the Titan's from the inside out. And without a seconds hesitation a giant fist hit Cyborg dead on, sending his body sailing into a nearby wall, leaving quite a large indention.

"Cyborg!" Robin cried, but it wasn't too long until that same fist gripped his body and squeezed, and Robin was crying out even before he heard the snap of both his legs breaking.

Slash shook his head as he finally came to, the appearance of Cynderblock had sent him head first into a wall. The boy opened his eyes to find his murder of crows huddled around his body, but suddenly a cry, more terrifying than anything Slash had heard in his short life, shook the ground, sending his friends flying desperately to the skies.

_What in the…_

But another surprise came as a blue blur came crashing into the wall space directly next to Slash, making the poor boy jump clearly out of his skin. The boy examined the broken body to reveal that it was Cyborg, a Cyborg who was missing both his arms and one leg, but a Cyborg nonetheless.

The cybernetic teen looked over at Slash with one bewildered eye, the mechanical one was shattered.

"C-cynderblock" Cyborg chocked out, nudging his head to the stone menace who now had Robin in his grip. "You have t-to help"

Slash nodded, and began charging to the scene, his hand extended and was building up the white energy that had confused him since the day he used it to beat up the gangs that used to hassle him. He was nearly at the seen when a long rope stretched out and wrapped itself around his wrist, canceling out his energy.

"Going somewhere are we?" A little girly voice cooed.

Slash turned his head to see the owner of the whip, which to his surprise was a little girl, could be no older than 8, with a pink tank top, a pink mini-skirt, and god help us, pink hair. Slash gave the girl a hard look before desperately shaking his arm to release the death grip she had on him.

"Oh so sorry" she said, smiling widely "Can't have that little sword of yours ruin Destructa's fun can I?

_Destructa? Fun?_

Slash glanced back at the Titans who were desperately trying to get Cynderblock to release Robin, but to little avail.

"Now hows you about you give my little stony friend a hand over there?" Destructa asked, still smiling.

Slash turned back to her and gave her a "like hell" look. The little girl only laughed at this.

"Oh I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter"

She then gripped the handle of her whip tightly, sending a red glow through the bottom of her handle that slowly began to crawl up the leather material of her whip. Slash could only watch and await what was about to happen, which thankfully was Blood Hound Beastboy diving to the rescue and sinking his canine teeth into Destructa's shoulder.

"Ah!" the little girl cried, releasing hold of Slash seconds before the redness touched his wrist. "Bad doggie, bad!"

She let her whip crack, but due to her wounded shoulder it was easy for Beastboy to dodge. Destructa swore, an odd thing to see an 8 year old do by the way, and began running away.

"You haven't heard the last of me Titans!" she called, running into an alleyway "Soon you'll all succumb to your inner demons!"

Slash and Beatboy exchanged glances, the quick changeling seeing the carnage Cynderblock was causing to his friends, and the powerful energy controller seeing the retreating villain and hearing the call of her threat. They both nodded simultaneously, knowing what they had to do.

Beastboy turned and chased after Destructa.

Slash turned and finally entered the battle scene.

**What will happen? Will Beastboy succeed in catching the mental Destructa? Will Slash be too late to save the remaining Titans? Have I taken too long with this chapter?**

**These questions and more will be answered in the upcoming in the next installments! Stay tuned folks and keep those reviews coming! D**


	7. Aftermath

**Hello all, yes again, due to the terrible long wait I've decided to add a few more updates to this story, seeing that it might take me all summer to finish it anyways, well hope you enjoy reading it AND reviewing it! Both are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp.7**

"Damnit! Let go of him!" Elema swore, building up fire ball after fire ball, sending each one into Cynderblocks face, not fazing the giant one bit, and the elemental knew she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Save your strength!" Raven called then she chanted her mantra, encasing Robin in a black circle, and allowing him to faze through Cynderblock's hands and into the ground.

"There" she breather, her eyes shifting back to normal "He should be safely in the Tower now"

Cynderblock apparently didn't seem to understand Raven's move as he dropped heavily to his knees and with a deafening roar proceeded in smashing his great fists into the ground over and over leaving good size craters.

"He seems quite intent on hurting friend Robin" Starfire observed, lowering from the air slightly, her face filled with worry.

Then Slash made his appearance, walking quite calmly to the scene. Elema noticed him first and instantly her eyes filled with loathe.

"You!" she cried out, pointing at the white-haired boy, her other fist clenched tightly "Where the hell were you!? Robin could of used your help!"

She then sent a fist at Slash, only to have it land harmlessly on a giant wall of dark energy that formed between him and her. Elema and Raven exchanged glances.

"We don't have time for this" Raven stated bluntly, we still have a villain to beat remember?"

She then pointed at Cynderblock who was still beating the ground violently, although breathing heavy now.

Raven then levitated a car near Slash.

"Hop on" she said to him.

Slash gave her a confused look, but obeyed, hopping on top of the car, letting his energy sword once again burst from his hand. Raven then turned to Starfire and Elema.

"Star you distract him, Elema you trap him"

The two both nodded in unison.

"Titan's Go!" Raven shouted in an un-Ravenish way.

Starfire let out a battle cry and sent a huge bolt of her alien energy into the backside on Cynderblock's head, which ofcourse didn't harm him, but caused him to stand up and face the remaining 4 Titan's and Slash. Elema then threw up her arms, curling up her fingers, which sent ribbons of earth to wrap themselves around Cynderblock's feet.

"Hurry!" Elema cried "I wont be able to hold him forever!"

Raven then shot out her hand, sending the car and its temporary passenger flying in Cynderblock's direction. The giant stone menace saw this coming and before the car could hit him he sent a fist into its hood smashing the car into the ground, but allowing Slash to leap from the vehicle and send an earth shattering blow into Cynderblock's face. This sent the villain sailing in the opposite direction and into a building which caused a great explosion of dust and stone.

The teens covered their faces to avoid the cloud of smoke. And even as the dust settled Raven entered the T-Car and pressed a special button that alerted the police of their position.

"Er Raven!" Elema called "I don't think the police will be needed this time…"

Raven quickly hovered over to where Elema, Starfire, and Slash stood around Cynderblock's body, and gasped when she saw his head.

There was no head.

The speed and power of Slash's blow had smashed the stone man's head into pieces, all that was left was his headless, lifeless body.

They were all silent for a long time, until Starfire spoke what they were all thinking.

"Even though he was a bad person" Starfire muttered, landing on the ground, the happiness gone from her flight "And desired nothing but complete destruction, I still cant help but feel sorry for him"

They all sat there for a bit longer, knowing that this would be the last time they were gonna see the big stone brute.

"We better get going" Raven said at last, Cyborg and Robin need medical attention and we all need our sleep."

The other nodded in agreement, collecting the unconscious Cyborg and piling into the T-Cat, all except for Elema who rode her motorbike, and Starfire flew while carrying Robins abandoned motorbike.

This left Raven, Slash, and an unconscious Cyborg in the T-Car. But neither one said anything, neither one made eye-contact, Raven being concentrated on the road, and Slash concentrated on why he hadn't run away yet.

"Well I've done everything I could with my healing powers" Raven announced, entering the Lounge room after being in the Med room for the past few hours. Slash, Starfire, and Elema were previously sitting sleepily on the couch, but now all three were up and wanting answers.

"And…?" Elema asked impatiently as Raven sat on the couch. Raven smiled faintly.

"and Robin will be fully conscious by tomorrow morning, and his legs well be good as new in a couple of weeks" she answered

Elema let a soft sigh of relief before walking away and down a hallway.

"Well then I'm off to bed, night all" she called before disappearing. Starfire however was not yet satisfied.

"What of friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked, giving Raven a worried look.

"He'll be fine too" Raven answered "His nano-bots are repairing him right now so he should be back to his full normal self by tomorrow"

"Oh wonderous news!" Starfire cheered, before letting her eyes droop 10,000 feet. "I think I'll to the bed as well"

Raven leaned her head back into the couch when Starfire had gone.

_Guess that leaves just me and Slash, good a do need a few questions answered anyways._

Raven looked around her, but she was alone.

_He must be on the roof._

Raven tried to focus on the roof to teleport there, but her bed seemed so much more inviting, so her brain sent her there.

_Eh, I'll check on him tomorrow._

Then the darkness consumed her, allowing her to drift into sleep.

Meanwhile, at the top of Titan's Tower:

_Didn't they notice how quiet it's been?_

Slash sat on the roof, a soft wool blanket draped around his slim shoulders, a crow nibbling playfully on his fingers.

_Didn't they see a lack of stupid grins and annoying laughter?_

The quiet boy laid his back unto the ground, his eyes drifting to the stars before slowly closing.

_Didn't they realize that Beastboy never came back?_

_**Hehe, are yall liking my cliffhangers? I know I am! Well guess you have to wait till the next update to see what happens next! I promise I wont keep yall waiting as long next time! Oh and keep those reviews a coming!**_


	8. Search and Testing

**Heya once again oh splendid readers and reviewers to yet another installment, can't say if my next chapters will be as quickly, might need a little more **_**motivation **_**coughreviewscough but I promise this story will be finished! So please read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: who owns the Titan's? not i!**

**The White Haired Boy and the Black Rose.**

**Chp. 8**

The search for Beastboy began right when Raven woke up in a sweat calling his name. The team was very lucky for Raven's natural ability to read any and all emotions in the tower, for due to all the excitement of last night they all had to admit they had forgotten about the green jokester.

"I can't believe yall completely forgot about him!" the now fully repaired Cyborg shouted in the T-Car as it quickly sped from street to street. His yelling fell on deaf ears as Slash was the only one in the car, who absentmindly stared out the window where he noticed Raven and Starfire flying nearby. Starfire had a particular peeved look on her face. Slash couldn't help but smile at what happened only minutes ago…

Flashback-

"_Well what are we waiting for?" Robin stated, right when Raven burst into the room shouting about Beastboy(causing a few windows to crack dangerously) "Let's get out there and search for him!"_

"_Uh Robin" Cyborg said, pointing at the wheelchair the Boy Wonder was now "stuck" in, "You're not going anywhere in that." Robin gave his teammate particularly annoyed look._

"_I'm perfectly fine Cyborg" Robin argued, beginning to roll himself to the elevator, "Really." But Cyborg jumped in front of his leader and didn't budge, even when Robin began to go backwards than forwards into him repeatedly._

"_Sorry man, it ain't gonna happen" Cyborg said, "And just to make sure you don't go anywhere…"_

_He then turned to the rest of the team._

"_OK yall, who wants to stay behind and make sure our leader doesn't get anything else broken?" Robin gave Cyborg another glaring look, but both Starfire and Elema's eyes lit up, both having a very obvious crush on the poor boy._

"_ME!" they both cried out in unison, causing Cyborg to look very nervous._

"_Well um…we kinda only need one to stay behind…"_

_This resulted in a very long and very heated battle that caused many sweat drops and many robotic squeals of terror. It was finally settled that Elema was to stay behind due to Starfire's ability to fly making it easier for her to find Beastboy. This left Starfire especially downhearted, and even more so when Elema already began asking Robin if he wanted a massage, it took all of Raven, Cyborg, and Slash to drag her away._

"You know" Cyborg began, breaking Slash from his flashback, "You could be out there too…with your friends…" Slash kept on looking out the window to see his murder of crows flying with the two female titans, although mostly getting in their way, he smiled softly.

"…If you were a bit less suspicious" Cyborg continued, earning a very curious look from Slash who finally pulled his eyes away from the window. Cyborg caught his look from the rearview mirror and gave an apologetic grin.

"Don't get me wrong" Cyborg said, returning his gaze back to the road "You seem to be a nice guy and all, it's just…your so damn quiet, not even one word since we…found you, and then your always looking at Raven…"

Slash huffed at this, folding his arms and sinking back into his seat.

"She's like a sister to me ya know" Cyborg said, glancing back at Slash once again "I don't wanna see anything happen to her is all, none of us do." Slash nodded in understanding, but kept his eyes closed. Cyborg smiled.

"Glad were on the same page" he said before returning to the road and falling into silence. Slash sighed.

_Like I'd do anything._

But when Slash gazed back out the window his eyes immediately went to Raven's floating figure, her eyes intent on the landscape around her.

_Something's not right about her though, something I…recognize, but from where?_

The rest of the day went on with out event. There was no sign of Beastboy, not even a hint of where he _or _Destructa disappeared to.

"I'm going to my room" Cyborg muttered as soon as they entered the Lounge room of the tower, he was gone a second later.

"So sign of him?" Robin asked, his wheelchair positioned in the exact same spot as when they left it this morning.

"No." Raven stated in her same monotone, but Robin couldn't help but notice a slight sadness in her voice. Raven seemed to notice this as well. "I'm going to my room as well."

Slash and Robin exchanged glances for a split second, Slash then merely shrugged and began heading up the stairs to the roof.

"Thought as much" Robin muttered before Starfire made her presence.

"I am truly sad that our friend remains hidden from us" Starfire muttered, her expression reflecting her words "Not one thing even looked the color of green." Robin gave her a compassionate look and reached out to grab her hand.

"Starfire I…" he began only to be interrupted as Elema appeared from the kitchen.

"Soups on!" she announced cheerfully, in her hands what looked like a bowl of chicken soup. Starfire leered at her.

"I think I wish to retire to my room too" Starfire mumbled before speeding off to her quarters. Robin could only look after her sadly.

"Here you are Robin!" Elema called, placing the bowl of soup in his lap, her attitude completely oblivious of had conspired previously. Robin looked at his frowning reflection in the bowl, before his brows furrowed.

"Elema" Robin said, taking a sip from the soup, "Get the course ready for Slash, I want it all up by tomorrow"

"But Robin…" Elema began giving the Boy Wonder a curious look. "What about Beastboy?" Robin sighed, taking another sip of the hot soup.

"He's going to have to wait." Robin muttered

The next morning went on pretty uneventfully, no one even bothered with breakfast, wanting to get back to the search as quickly as possible. Robin however called a quick meeting before-hand, all but Slash, Raven, and of course Beastboy, were not present too.

"For today's search I only want Cyborg and Starfire out searching" Robin declared, which ofcourse gained immediate disapproval.

"What for!?" Cyborg shot "Beastboy has been out there for the past two days, and we need all available Titan's out there looking for them!"

"I understand that Cyborg" Robin replied, raising a calming hand "That's why I have Titans East out there this very moment searching for him, and I need you and Starfire to aid them" This time it was Starfire's turn to object.

"But then why must Friend Slash, Raven, and Elema stay behind when our friend is out there!?" the orange alien questioned, deep sadness in her eyes. Robin ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I need Slash and Elema for…certain operations for the tower" the Titan's leader explained "…and I tried to get Raven up, but she didn't answer her door." Cyborg sighed.

"Probably for the best not to bother the girl." The hybrid muttered "She's been really stressed out since the grass stain went missing…" He then stood up.

"C'mon Star, shouldn't keep Titans East waiting" Cyborg then exited, followed by Starfire who didn't even bother looking back.

"Should I get Mr. Sleeping Beauty?" Elema asked when the two had gone.

"Yes" Robin said, rolling his chair to the elevator "And lead him straight out back, I want to get this over with"

"Rodger!" Elema called, already running up the stairs.

The walls seemed especially dark in the room of Raven, each little black figurine, book, and painting seemed to be gateways to a different realm of evil, and at this moment Raven really wished she had the time or patience to redecorate.

"Stupid, stupid…" the sorceress muttered pulling her legs up to her body "Why'd you have to disappear? Why is it now that your gone I feel so…" suddenly a vase at the only window of her room shattered, making Ravens head shoot up.

_Oh no_

Raven flew from her bed to the shattered remains of the vase, little glass pieces littered the floor, and in the middle of all the mess lay a black rose.

_His black rose._

The dark girl bent to pick it up, but just as her fingers touched its black petals a million images flashed through her brain, most to many for her to pick up, but the final one burned in her brain for weeks to come. It was a little boy, a little boy with long white hair, glowing yellow eyes, and a white cape, much like Raven's, draped around his tiny frame.

Suddenly Raven released her touch with the rose and fell to the ground, her head throbbing with pain. She rubbed her temples calmly until the pain subsided.

"Well that was weird" Raven muttered, waving a hand over the shattered pieces. "Azeroth Metrion Zinthos" The glass remains suddenly rose from the ground, along with the black flower, into the air, repairing themselves before landing neatly on the window-seal, just as it had looked before it shattered.

Raven than sat back on her bed, deciding that the flashbacks must have been something from a dream she didn't remember and soon began meditating, not knowing that what she had just seen will be relieved in the not so far future….

"I want you to get a good look at your surroundings" Robin ordered as soon as Slash and Elema stepped outside.

Slash did what Robin asked to see a large metal cage placed on one side of the field, two long iron poles positioned side by side on the other side and a bunch of large boulders placed in the center, things he had never seen before when watching the Tower.

"Each of what you see will test your powers and capabilities in different ways" Robin continued as they began making their way into the field but, Slash noticed, past all the boulders and metals. "And Elema will be your personal "tester" so to say"

Slash gave the elemental a side-glance while she gave him a sly wink.

"Your gonna have alota fun trust me" She said suggestively, to which Slash leered.

"Don't worry" Robin reassured, giving Slash a smart pat on the back "I'll be here if anything goes wrong" To this Slash looked down skeptically at the wheelchair, which could barely keep up with his and Elema's slow pace.

_Oh joy, now I'm safe._

He looked above him, not surprised to see his murder of crows flying directly overhead, Elema followed his gaze.

"You better tell your buddies to watch where they drop their pay load" Elema threatened, causing Robin to chuckle softly.

"Well here's our first test" Robin announced as they halted in front of the lake which surrounded the island, Slash gave Robin a confused look.

"You might wanna use your sword thing for this" Robin pointed out, extending his own arm to emphasize.

Slash nodded, extending his own arm, letting the white energy flow down his arm and morph itself into the blade, Robin quickly wheeled to a distance.

"Okay Elema!" Robin called, "Prepare the water!"

"You got it!" she called back, extending both her arms towards the lake, instantly causing the nearby liquid to bubble and steam, Slash watched all this with wary eyes.

"Now what you gotta do…" Robin called to him "Is block her water for as long as possible, see how much your energy can withstand, and try not to move!"

Slash gave Robin a bewildered look, which caused Elema to groan.

"Would ya stop given everyone looks and just do as you're told!" she shot, sporting a rather dangerous look from Slash before he took position, holding the energy sword in front of him.

"Now be very careful" Elema cooed, starting to raise her arms which began to raise two pillars of steaming, bubbling water, "This is gonna be hot!" Then with a sweep of her hands the two jets formed into one and shot straight at Slash.

The boy dug in his heels deeply right as the enormous jet of water made contact with his blade, yet the impact still sent him skidding back several feet.

"Don't give in!" Robin called from the side-lines "Push her back!" Slash gritted his teeth.

_Easy for you to say bird boy!_

But he did as he was told, forcing himself into the scalding water, feeling his arms begin to burn through the sleeves of his coat, but he could feel the pressure slowly begin to subside the harder he pushed.

"That's the way!" Robin called

"Oh no you don't!" Elema shrieked , but strangely it didn't down like Elema, and as Slash looked around the jet of water he saw a peculiar grin begin to form on her face as her eyes glowed a birght shade of blue. Suddenly the elemental threw up her arms, causing the jet of water to disperse, but in its place a giant wave of bubbling, hissing water erupted from the waters that began to envelop a stunned Slash with its shadow.

"Elema no!" Robin cried, throwing one of his bird-a-rangs that wrapped around Elema's ankles throwing her and her wave to the ground, causing little droplets of boiling water to drench the trio in its steaming water.

"Sorry about that" Elema called from the ground with an embarrassed grin "Got a little carried away there"

"Not a problem," Robin replied, squeezing water out of his cape, "You alright Slash...?"

The two looked over to see the boy completely and utterly drenched, he being the waves intended target, his long white hair matter his entire body, making it impossible to see anything from the waist up. This of course caused Elema and Robin to burst out laughing, before the elemental had an idea.

"Here let me take care of that hair issue you got goin on" She said, walking over to him while taking a rubber band from her wrist, minutes later Slash had a pretty decent looking pony-tail that kept the hair out of his eyes.

"There" Elema announced, backing away "Now you look at least halfway decent"

Slash could only give her one of his annoyed looks as he tugged at his new accessory lightly.

"Well with that out of the way, lets move on…" Robin said, directing them to the steal metal cage.

"Oh your gonna love this one!" Elema called to Slash as she began running ahead, the boy watched her, recalling the strange look on her face when she summoned the wave, and he sighed.

_This is going to take longer than Robin had planned…_

"Hey if those two Spanish speaking speed demons cant find him nothing in this city can" Bumblebee assured, as she and Starfire flew over the city.

"I thank you friend." Starfire replied, smiling softly "So much has happened in such a short of time, and I do not know what I would do if I were to loose one of my friends..." Bumblebee looked over at her comrade sympathetically.

"Don't worry Star" the ex HIVE member said, patting Starfire on the shoulder "We'll find him" The orange alien gave her friend a more confident smile.

"Oh I truly hope so!" she cried out, soaring high into the sky, Bumblebee smiled watching her fly.

_You sure are a strong hearted girl, I'll give you that._

Then the leader of the Titan's East flew up to join her.

Meanwhile…

"So what exactly happened the night Beastboy went missing?" Speedy quirked as he and Cyborg sat in the T-Car, Cyborg driving like a previously mentioned speed demon.

"Just as I had briefed to you guys earlier" the mechanical man stated, taking a sharp turn while checking the grid of the entire city. "We came to the battle scene and began searching for the culprit, Beastboy had already went to scout ahead, and suddenly Cynderblock appeared from the ground, taking us all by surprise, and during the battle I was cheap-shotted, which caused me to loose both my legs and an arm, but I still had enough time to tell Slash, who just appeared, to go in and help the others…after that nothing"

"Yeah I heard that Cynderblock had become a big problem" Speedy said softly. Cyborg was quiet for a short period before saying:

"Well…he _was _a big problem…" This left the two into an even deeper silence, Cyborg now putting his full attention.

Speedy went back to staring out the window, his fingers rapping on his bow. Suddenly his turned back to Cyborg.

"Wasn't Slash who…" He began, but was quickly silence when a loud beeping noise was heard from the grid monitor. "…What is that?"

Cyborg smiled widely.

"That is our little green friend's distress signal, we got him!" He then pressed the turbo button, on his prized vehicle, sending them flying in the signal's direction.

"Contact the others!" Cyborg cried over the noise of the turbo. "Tell them we found him, we found Beastboy!"

_This is nuts!_

Slash had barely enough time to duck from the last fireball, but they kept on coming. Slash did a roll to avoid a long chain of them.

"You can't keep it up forever!" Elema called, her arms moving in a blur as baseball sized flames erupted like fireworks from them.

"She's just taunting you!" Robin reassured from outside the metal cage. "Don't fall for it!"

_No, she's not just taunting._

This time the fire ball was close enough to evaporate some of the water still on his face, as Slash moved to avoid it.

_The longer I keep this up, the more demented she gets._

Slash had to do a twirl to avoid the next one, but unfortunately there was yet another one in its shadow, that Slash knew he couldn't avoid.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Elema muttered under her breath, each fireball was getting so close…so very close, she could just feel the satisfaction of hearing the sizzle of his skin. She didn't know or understand where these new feelings were coming from, but she didn't care, all she knew is that she wanted this boy to die.

Suddenly one of the fire's licked him, causing flames to dance on his sleeve, which he tried to quickly pat out. Elema's eyes widened.

_That's all I need!_

She then built up a massive ball of fire, the flames giving the entire cage an eerie red glow.

"Elema what are you doing!?" Robin yelled, but it was too late, and Elema threw her great flame like a pitcher would throw at a batter.

Slash's eyes widened, but he was a quick thinker, and extending both his arms, Slash looked as if to catch it.

"Sorry little boy, there's no stopping it!" Elema cried out, her eyes glowing a fierce shade of red. Slash smiled.

_I don't intend on stopping it._

Suddenly the white energy that went down his arms quickly formed themselves around his hands, forming a large, round, shield. A very effective shield it turned out when the giant ball of fire bounced off it harmlessly and went sailing back at its creator. Elema's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait!" She cried desperately, her eyes instantly loosing their glow, but she knew her fire wouldn't wait, not even for her. So in a desperate attempt, Elema threw up her arms, creating a giant wall of earth in front of her, but it was made too quickly, and her fire was made to hot.

The two elements collided; creating a loud explosion that tore Elema's poorly made defense apart and sending her sailing into the cage behind her.

"Elema!" Robin shouted, as she made contact with a loud _bang!_ and sunk to the ground. Robin quickly pressed a button that released the gate door. "Slash, grab her and bring her inside!"

Slash stood there, his eyes focused on the limp form of Elema, but he didn't move, for his eyes were focused, but his brain was elsewhere.

"SLASH!" Robin shouted, making Slash come back to earth and quickly run over to Elema and throw her over his shoulder.

"Hurry with her!" Robin called, near the door to the Tower. "We need to get her to the Med room quickly!" Slash picked up his pace.

_Why?_

Slash thought back to seeing Elema thrown into the metal cage, not even having enough time to call out. He reached Robin, and they both made their way inside, but not before Slash looked back to the field, knowing they had to miss both the stones and the two poles, but again Slash was focused on the instant Elema was thrown back.

_Why does seeing that make me feel so good?_

**Well hope yall enjoyed it! Please remember to review and I promise the next chapter wont take long! Peace.**


	9. Talk

**Not gonna waste yall's time with this intro, so just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own the Titan's, I do not**

Cyborg and Starfire returned not long after Elema was put in the Med room.

"Oh man!" Cyborg cried, almost smashing in the door as he charged in the Lounge room, followed shortly by a very down-hearted Starfire.

"Didn't find Beastboy?" Robin guessed, looking at his comrades sadly, Slash stood near the window, his eyes out one of the windows, yet his mind again elsewhere.

"Even worse!" Cyborg growled, slamming his hand down on the table, "We found this." He then removed his hand to reveal a Titan's communicator, Robin knowing instantly.

"You think he may have dropped it?" the leader quirked.

"No, Beastboy may act brainless, but he's not _that _brainless." Cyborg than picked up the communicator, "Someone then kidnapped Beastboy and then got rid of his communicator so we couldn't follow him…but who?"

Across the room Slash's eyes flew open.

_They don't know! They don't know about…her!_

"Friend Slash, are you feeling well?" Starfire questioned when she noticed the quiet boy was leaping up and down, his arms flaying wildly.

"Er, I think he's trying to tell us something" Cyborg suggested, earning a vigorous nod from Slash.

"Well, then spit it out!" Robin ordered, earning a very peeved look from the boy, which in turn made Robin blush in embarrassment,"Oh…right…sorry"

"Well maybe Raven can-"Cyborg began, but was halted by a loud whistle, causing everyone to look to the kitchen to see Raven herself making tea. Raven who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation looked at the questionably.

"…what?" She asked stubbornly when they didn't say anything.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, flying over to the dark girl, grabbing her arm, and began to quickly pull her in Slash's direction. "We must have you read the mind of friend Slash!" Raven immediately shook off Starfire's hands.

"And why do I have to do that?" She asked looking from Starfire to Slash, who merely grinned sheepishly.

"Slash knows something about Beastboy we think" Robin explained "And well since Slash apparently can't talk…" Raven was silent for a long time before finally extending her arms.

"Fine" she muttered before closing her eyes. "Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Instantly dark energy poured from Raven's hands, and gripped themselves around Slash's head, which remained surprisingly still. Slowly, Slash's eyes began to close, but just as the dark energy began to go in his head bright white energy erupted from Slash's eyes, forcing the black energy sailing back into Raven causing her only a moments notice before sending her into the wall behind her. Her friend's were quick to act.

"Raven!" Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin called, rushing over to her.

"I'm alright" Raven insisted, quickly standing up before her friends reached her.

"What happened back there?" Cyborg asked still worried.

"I…I don't really know" Raven admitted, "There was some kind of barrier…and it wouldn't allow me to read his thoughts…" Now it was everyone's turn to look at a very wobbly, but seemingly alright Slash, who of course, merely shrugged.

"Well now what?" Cyborg asked, flopping onto the couch, "If Raven can't read his mind how else can we get the info outa him?" The room became silent for a very long time, before Slash had a sudden flashback, one of Starfire pulling his hair, and not stopping until he finally screamed, he made a noise from all the excitement…all the pain.

"Yes friend Slash?" Starfire asked, when Slash started tugging on her skirt(she was sitting and thinking while floating)."Do you have an idea?" Slash nodded and the others looked over. Slash then pulled her down so she was standing beside him.

"What exactly is your idea?" Robin asked, but Slash held up a finger, telling him to wait, before turning back to Starfire, who in turn was looking at him. They looked into each other's eyes, causing very confused looks from Cyborg and Raven, and very angry ones from Robin. Then without hesitation Slash reached down and squeezed Starfire's butt.

Everyone stared with popped out eyes, and Robin looked close to murder, but Starfire looked even closer. Slash sighed, backing up a few steps, closing his eyes, folding his hands behind his back, and turning his head slightly, he had seen this kind of thing many times in his home on the streets.

"You…you…" Starfire growled, clenching her fists, her eyes glowing a very bright green "GLOPFRET!" Then she let fly her palm of justice, hitting Slash squarely on his exposed cheek, sending him sailing into the wall.

"_AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _he cried, holding his reddened cheek, his legs kicking in pain.

"Serves you right!" Starfire shouted back, folding her arms and closing her eyes, but they soon flew open.

"You…you spoke" Cyborg observed as Slash continued to wiggle in pain.

"_Yes…yes I did!" _Slash cried, still rubbing his bruised cheek.

"But your mouth" Robin observed, "It doesn't move when you talk" It was Starfire who solved this.

"It must be a special way to talk" Starfire explained "Like how friend Aqualad speaks with his fish, is it not?" Slash quirked a brow.

"_Aqualad"_

"We don't have time for this" Raven said speaking up, "It's obvious that Slash's protected barrier can only be broken through a very intense feeling, whether it be through an emotion, or something as simple as pain"

"And how do you know that?" Robin quirked, interested, Raven however was silent for a stretch of time.

"It's common with my people in Azeroth" Raven answered finally, "But it's normally used as a punishment" They were all quiet again, looking at their mysterious newcomer with a new light.

"But that doesn't matter either" Raven stated "What matters is that Slash's pain will eventually subside and I don't think he wants to have another one of those slaps" The others nodded in agreement, and now silent they went back to having their attention on Slash.

"_Alright then" _Slash began, folding his legs _"Now this might take awhile so I'll go as fast as I can"_

The next few minutes composed of only Slash's voice as he explained all of what happened with Beastboy and Destructa, and as Raven continued to listen her mind seemed to relax more, there was something so…calming about Slash's soft airy voice, something that Raven hadn't felt in a long time. For the entire time Slash was talking Raven felt that she was completely comfortable, that she was safe, that she was…home.

"So what do yall think that red stuff was that was close to touchin Slash?" Cyborg asked later when Slash had finished his story and the pain had subsided.

"My guess is that she uses that whip to entice all the anger and rage built up in a person and then uses it to control that said person" Robin suggested, leaning back in his wheelchair, "It would explain why Cynderblock was so unusually powerful and…angry"

"Well if that's the case than Destructa can pose a great threat to us" Raven pointed out "A lot of us do what we can to hold in such emotions, Beastboy, Elema, and myself for instance" The room grew quiet then, before Starfire spoke up.

"Speaking of friend Elema" she began, turning to Robin and Slash "I have failed to see her at all since Cyborg and I arrived, is she feeling the sick?"

"Not exactly…" Robin muttered, glancing quickly at Slash, who wasn't looking at anyone, "She and Slash had a bit of an…accident" The other Titan's looked at the white-haired boy for only a moment before returning to the task at hand.

"Well now that we know who took Beastboy what changed?" Cyborg asked "We still got no leads of where this Destructa is or her little green captive."

"But we know what she looks like now" Robin pointed out "And a girl glad in all pink will stick out like…well a pink thumb." Robin then sighed.

"It's getting late though" the team leader said, "We will search again tomorrow, hopefully Elema will be back to strength to help us"

"Hold up" Cyborg said slowly walking to Robin "What do you mean _us_?" Robin looked at him hardly before making a swift exit out the doors.

"I mean I'm coming too" and then the doors closed and he was gone.

"Glad we could talk that over" Cyborg muttered sarcastically, then he turned to the others "Well we all might as well shut-down for the night, gonna be a long day of searching tomorrow" Starfire and Raven nodded, following their metal friend down the halls and to their respective rooms.

But Slash didn't nod and he didn't move, for he had not told his comrades everything like they thought. His reason being that he still desired to leave, he missed his streets and missed the loneliness, but mainly something changed about him when Raven tried to read his mind, it was as if his body was afraid of the girl entering his head, and now Slash was consciously afraid too.

Now he knew if he just left the Titan's would just hunt him down and "capture" him again, so Slash knew the only way to ensure his freedom was to find Beastboy and steal him for himself. Then when he had the green boy in his grasp he could demand to be left alone or he would…

_Or I would what…kill him? No no I'm not like that…_

But Slash again recalled seeing Elema thrown into the cage wall, enjoying the site of her body vibrating in pain.

_But she deserved it! She tried to kill me first!_

Slash sighed, making his way to the roof.

_I will just find Beastboy first, no sense going any further until I find him._

Slash lay with his back to the ground of the roof, his crows sleeping in a ledge nearby, the boy's eyes leered as he watched them.

_But then what if I find him…what then?_

**Dun dun dun! Is our friend Slash going evil? Or am I just running out of things to type? Only time will tell! Thanks for reading and please remember to review, review, and review! D**


	10. Anger and the Beast

**Hello, hello, and hello faithful readers and again welcome to another installment to my first fanfiction story, I really hope I'm doing all right though I guess since none of my 5 reviews have been flames I can only assume as muchP. Ah well, read and enjoy.**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose.**

**Chapter 10.**

Slash waited for a couple of hours before deeming it safe to venture back into the Titan's Tower. The Lounge room was eerily dark, eerily because all of Slash's earlier trips to this room had been filled with voices and light, but now, now it was filled with the same silent darkness that engulfed Slash's senses whenever he layed to sleep out in those gutters.

_Not exactly my fondest memory of living in the street._

He quickly made his way past the kitchen and was about to touch the door of the elevator when a clinking of china and then a gasp halted his hand, which reminded Slash painfully of when the others had caught him at the elevator when he had tried to sneak out.

Slowly Slash turned his body to see Cyborg standing in the kitchen, a sub-sandwich held in his hand.

_Oh crap._

"Slash?" Cyborg began, placing the late night snack on the nearby counter. "What are you doing up?"

He began to walk towards Slash, causing the boy to slowly back up; one of his hands went smoothly behind his back as he did this.

_I have to do this; I have to get out of here…_

Slash's hand began to slowly glow white.

_I don't belong here, I belong out there, cold and alone, I can't let him stop me._

The whiteness began to take the shape of a circle that fully covered his hand.

_Sorry Cyborg…_

But just as he was about to pull out his weapon a voice spoke up, causing the halt in Cyborg's steps, and the dissipation of Slash's white energy fist.

"Isn't it obvious Cyborg?" Raven said, floating into the light made by the open refrigerator, "Slash has decided to go off alone in search of Beastboy"

"Oh really?" Cyborg asked, suspicious, "And why would ya wanna do that?"

In response Slash only shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Well its obvious were not going to get a response, even with a good slap in the face" Raven stated, taking note of the faint redness still on Slash's pale cheek.

"Then there's only one way to solve this little mystery" Cyborg announced clapping a hand on Slash's shoulder. "Were coming with you!"

A few minutes later found the trio driving through the darkened streets of Jump City. Cyborg at the wheel, Raven at passenger, and Slash in the back with folded arms and a slight peeved look as he stared out the window.

After a quick discussion they had decided not to bring the others. Robin, because he was still handicapped and would only slow them down, Elema, because she was still bed-ridden, and Starfire, because well it was NEVER a good idea to wake a Tameranian in the middle of the night.

Even if it was the logical group for a midnight search Cyborg still felt that it wouldn't have been his first choice. Being in a car with a dark sorceress that didn't like to talk and a teenage hobo that couldn't talk unless he had some great emotion attack made the car ride far too quiet.

"So…" Cyborg began turning towards his two passengers, but he was instantly interrupted by Raven.

"We should focus less time on small talk and more time on searching for Beastboy" she snapped, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Oh…alright" Cyborg muttered, causing Slash to look away from the window to give the metal man an amused look, but that look soon turned to horror as Slash gasped softly before opening his door and jumping out of the car!

"Whoa man! The car is still moving you know!" Cyborg shouted at him, before turning back to the road to see a big green obstruction blocking his view. "Oh Sh-"

Raven stomped on his foot and Cyborg stomped on the brakes stopping the T-car on a dime, centimeters away from a violent collision.

"Yo!" Cyborg cried shrilly stepping out of his car to confront the green creature, "If your gonna sit down for a snooze make sure its not in the middle of the…"

But Cyborg's rampage was halted when the beast turned around revealing all too familiar long white fangs, dark black lips, and white-hot eyes that seemed to glow with anger.

"N-no it can't be…" Cyborg breathed, and then the creature let out a horrible howl and sunk his long black nails into the hood of the T-car, then using the unnatural power of its arms; sent the car flying into the night sky before disappearing from sight. Cyborg's mouth dropped, so low in fact that his lower jaw popped off it's hinges and fell to the ground.

"M-my baby" Cyborg managed to say before fainting.

The beast dipped his head so that it was near the unconscious Titan's body, it then opened it's mouth and proceeded to bite off Cyborg's head, but not before a light post went sailing into him pushing the green goliath back a couple of feet and away from the hybrid.

"Beastboy, control yourself." Raven muttered in her always cool and in control voice. "This isn't you, you have to fight it."

In response Beastboy let out a manic howl and began charging at the empathy. Raven's eyes began to glow black as she prepared to send another light post his way, but just as she opened her mouth to call out her mantra Slash made his appearance.

He leaped from the building behind Beastboy and landed squarely on his back, and wrapped his arms tightly around the green animal's neck, cutting off the circulation. This halted the beast's charge and he soon began thrashing wildly in order to shake the boy off.

"Slash stop!" Raven called her voice loosing it's coolness to the new emotion of fear, fear of loosing her little green friend. "That thing is Beastboy stop!"

But Beastboy had sent his fists into the ground in a fit of rage, sending a great pulse wave of cracking and breaking concrete, which drowned out Raven's voice. Yet Slash still clung on, and in desperation of his lack of air, Beastboy began hurtling his back into buildings, in hopes of breaking every bone in the white-haired boy's body. This new act of destruction was creating far too much noise for Raven to warn Slash.

So the girl flew into the air and began to fly to the two, but fate had other ideas as a long, leathery material wrapped itself around Raven's neck and threw her back down into the ground, Raven's face smacking concrete. Raven groaned and tried to sit up, but for some reason her body felt 10xs heavier so it was impossible.

"Isn't it lovely?" a chipper, bubbly voice asked from behind her. Raven tried turning her head to the direction of the newcomer, but her head felt like it weighed as much as an elephant. But then pink boots stepped on the ground near her head, and Raven new instantly who it was.

"Everyone seems to have one simple memory that drives them into madness" Destructa continued as she watched Slash and Beastboy continue to have their struggle of survival, her eyes gleamed with happiness, "For Cynderblock it was his memories of you Titan's besting him over and over again, and for Beastboy it was the loss of his poor mother and father"

Raven tried to open her mouth to retort, but her tongue was too heavy to formulate any words. She never knew about Beastboy's parents, known of them did, he never really talked about his past much, although, Raven realized none of them really did. Only major events like Starfire getting married, or herself being the tool that was to cause the end of the world really revealed things about their past lives. Yet even though Ravens mind was filled with this new thought and that she felt very sorry for Beastboy and his loss she forced these thoughts away. Slash and the Beast were still fighting and if she didn't do something soon she was going to loose a friend and a boy who has risen so many questions that need answering.

"Well well Raven" Destructa whispered a smile on her face. "As you can see I've had to move through minions pretty fast." She then knelt down so that Raven could see her face, and her horribly pink eyes.

"First that boy Slash blew up the head of poor Cynderblock, and now this" Her eyes once again drifted to the battle seen, Slash was bleeding and bruised but still holding on, and Beastboy was still ramming into buildings, only by now his movements have slowed drastically, Raven followed her gaze.

"How does it make you feel?" Destruca asked softly, playingly "To know that all you can do is watch as they take each other's lives? To know that in the end the bad guy got away and they died while you just lay there and did nothing!"

Raven tried to shove her, tried to say no, but she was just too heavy…

"Come now Raven I think it's time you show them…" Destructa sneered, gripping the handle of her whip and sending the energy in Raven's direction, the dark girl powerless to stop it "…what Girl Power really is!"

Cyborg woke in a flash; his mind was cloudy, though his head felt strangely lighter. He soon realized why when he noticed the absence of his lower jaw.

_Aw man…not again._

Cyborg tried to move his arm to rub his face in frustration but realized it was impossible when he saw both his arms were braced to a wall with the same titanium cufflinks that held his ankles. In a panic Cyborg did a quick survey of the room, it was very small for starters, there was no furniture, not even windows, and the only light was from a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling which glowed a dull red.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

Suddenly a door on the opposite side of the room opened a door Cyborg failed to notice. And a figure stepped into the room, though most of his body stepped into shadow.

"Hello Cyborg" a familiar voice mocked, and then the figure stepped into the red light, causing Cyborg's eyes to pop open. "Long time no see"

"Red-X!"

**Another Chapter, another mind-rending cliff-hanger. I promise that my next chapter won't take as long as this one! And like always I hope you enjoyed it and review!**


	11. The alliance of Red and Blue

**Greetings those who are still reading my story, now I really must apologize for the severe lateness of my last chapter, I had forgotten that I was to go on a particularly long vacation in Florida before I had time to do this chapter. But ah well no use in crying over spilt milk, hope ya'll can forgive me and like always, read and enjoy!**

"Red X!" Cyborg's mechanical voice box cried in astonishment, ever since his accident the metal man had always spoken through a mechanical voice box that didn't require the movement of lips, his only did out of habit. Red X chuckled.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, hybrid" he said pulling out a device with a big red button on it, "But as you can see, I have surprises of my own." He then pressed the button which activated two more red lights on the left and right wall revealing Slash and the now humanoid Beastboy chained to the far wall, alive but unconscious. Cyborg gave the black clad thief a hard look.

"What do you want?" Cyborg questioned, knowing instantly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red X asked pointing to his waist, "I want more Zirconium that I have been dearly missing every since you Titan's stole mine from me"

"No way!" Cyborg challenged instantly, pulling against his restraints, "You can keep us here all you want, the others will figure out where we are sooner or later"

Red X let out a deep sigh before sending a fist into the wall space next to Cyborg's head. "You wanna know how I managed to get a hold of both you AND your little buddies over there?"

Cyborg remained silent, but he was now thoughtful, and Red X continued.

"That Destructa did quite a number on your green friend over there didn't she? Turned him into quite the destructive beast eh?

Cyborg gave him a particularly hard look to show him that he should get to the point.

"Well tell me this Cyborg, who has enough power to take out both Slash and Beastboy in one single blow? Who has enough dark power, with the right "push", to level buildings with a wave of her hand and three simple words?"

Suddenly Cyborg's eyes widened in realization.

"No…" He muttered, letting his head fall, "It can be"

"Oh but it can" Red X affirmed, kneeling down so their eyes made contact, "Destructa got a hold of Raven and now she's using her to turn this entire city into a nightmarish hell of fire and chaos, but I have a plan to stop her and that plan requires your expertise in computers"

"And in return for the success of your plan you want Zirconium?" Cyborg guessed.

"Close" Red X said. "I require the Zirconium ASAP in order to have enough power to take out Destructa" Cyborg looked from his left to his right, from his best friend to his greatest mystery, and then his eyes met with the thief's white ones.

"How can I help?"

Robin's mind was always working, always calculating, always stuck on his dark past, but now it was only focused on one thing- Elema.

She lay on the bed just as silent and still as she had been for the past twelve hours, and not once that entire night had Robin moved from her side, his masked eyes never left her face.

"Robin?" Starfire called from behind the closed door, "May we search for our friends now?"

"No Star" Robin answered, never moving, never blinking "They will be fine"

From the other side of the door Starfire let out a soft sigh, she didn't understand Robin's behavior nor did she want to, he had never left the room since he first entered all that time ago…never left _her_ side.

Starfire shook her head, clearing her mind, and the turned to proceed down the hall to her room, but not before she caught sight of a limp figure leaned up against a wall, a figure with white hair matted to his face with sweat and yellow eyes filled with worry.

"Friend Slash!" Starfire cried flying to him, "You have returned safely! I have been so much of the-"

_Starfire, there's no time for this! You have to run, NOW!_

Starfire stopped in mid-flight, and looked at him with leered eyes, suspicious of his behavior.

"But what is the matter? My must I run?"

_No time to explain! You just have to go!_

Slash tried to move her but she resisted.

"But I can not leave friend's Robin and Elema behind-"

_Starfire! Please! You have to-_

But Slash was interrupted when a great pool of darkness formed in front of them, and a dark figure began to rise from it.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called, "You-" But she was again interrupted when another figure rose up behind Raven, a figure with pink eyes, and when Raven opened her eyes they were not violet, but a dangerous shade of red…and there were four of them.

Aren't you finished yet?" Red X asked for the third time.

"Hey, incase you haven't noticed, this isn't the easiest thing to hack!" Cyborg shot over his shoulder.

The two were in the control room of a restricted factory, Cyborg seated at a large computer screen, and Red X pacing impatiently behind him.

"Tell me something" Cyborg muttered, typing on the oversized keyboard with impossible speed, "Why do you even care about this city? Why fight people who are trying to destroy it?"

It's very simple" Red X replied "No city means nothing to steal"

Suddenly a very large and very red ERROR flashed on the screen.

"Damnit!" Cyborg cried, slamming down his fists, "This thing is impossible!" Red X chuckled.

"Why don't we let Overload give it a try then?" he then pulled out a red floppy disk, "I don't know the inscription codes to activate him so I trust you do?" Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah but, how'd you get it?"

"How else? I stole it."

Cyborg let out a sigh, "Well you might as well go on ahead, we don't got a lot of options at this point."

Red X nodded and began to proceed until a loud, monstrous roar shook the building, shattering many beakers and test tubes in the process.

"What in the world was that!?" the thief asked, bewildered, Cyborg looked over at him in despair, he knew that cry of anger, knew it all to well.

"Looks like the grass stain found us"

Red X handed him Overload and began to move to the door, passing two tied and unconscious guards,

"I'll hold him off, you just get that machine working" and then he was gone.

"Don't hurt him if you know what's good for you!" Cyborg called, not knowing if Red X heard him or not, he then turned back to the computer, and inserted the red floppy disk.

"Well Overload" Cyborg muttered, "It's all up to you now" He didn't bother thinking about how wrong that sounded.

The wind whistled loudly in her ears, as if it was cursing the poor alien girl of how much of a coward she was that she should go back and help her friends. But Starfire didn't listen, she couldn't, seeing Raven that mad, that evil, was too much for her.

Then the tears came.

"Forgive me Robin" she whispered, and then everything went black.

**Well that's it for now folks, hope you enjoyed reading! Peace out!**


	12. When Things Go Wrong

**Hello anyone and all who are still reading this story, nothing really new to report on the authors end sooooooo hope ya'll enjoy the latest installment! **

**The White Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chap. 12 **

"Damn you Destructa" Robin shot and the pink haired villain, fighting his restraints, he was laid out on the floor, his wheelchair thrown a few feet across the room. In return she gave the Titan her biggest of smiles.

"Yes yes, keep on chirping in your cage, little Robin" She cooed, she then turned her bright pink eyes to Slash, who was also being bounded by the same darkness that held Robin.

"Well doesn't our white haired hero have anything important to say to me as well?"

Slash held her gaze for several seconds before shaking his head.

"Aw that's too bad" Destructa whined, pacing the room, "But my dear Raven will soon round up the rest of you Titans, then the real _fun _begins"

Robin tried to stand up, but the darkness squeezed tighter on him limbs, forcing him to fall back down.

"Whatever you're planning, the Titan's will put a stop to it!" the Titan's leader threatened. Destructa casually strode up to his fallen body.

"Is that so?" She asked, raising her foot, then with great force she brought it down on Robin's side making him cry out, but he quickly clenched his teeth.

Slash looked upon this with hazy eyes and a straight lined mouth, then, slowly, his eyes drooped and then closed tightly, Destructa noticed this.

"What? Is this too much for you?" she asked laughing, all the while digging her heel harder into Robin's side.

"_No", _said a voice that didn't seem to come from Slash but from all around them, _"I'm talking to Raven"_

"What is taking that Titan so long?" Red X hissed, dodging another bow from the green beast, only this time it grabbed his cloak and this a great swing of it's arm brought the thief back down hardly to the ground.

Red X could only manage a choking noise as he tried desperately to get the air back into his lungs. The Beast stood over him and Red X could see the long black claws that seemed to just be itching to stab into his body.

"Not over yet!" he cried out rolling a distance away from the green monster and standing up, but it was too late he realized that the Beast was already in front of him. In a flash of green an oversized fist made contact with Red X's stomach, sending the thief sailing into the wall, he lost consciousness before falling back to the ground. The Beast grinned with satisfaction and began to make his way to the body when a noise halted his movement.

"What great strength you have, Beastboy" a voice said, it was a familiar voice but in all his anger the Beast couldn't remember it. But it didn't matter, all it wanted, was for the owner of the voice to be dead. The Beast let out a snarl.

"Come now Beastboy" the voice continued, "I'm not _that _repulsive am I?" The monster whirled his head around, unable to catch a sight, smell, or sound of the owner of the voice.

Raven watched her friend's movements from her post on the railing, _"You think it's time to get our Beastboy back?"_ She thought, and her thought was answered.

"_I believe so"_ Slash's voice responded in her head, _"I can handle things over here"_

Raven nodded to herself, _"I'm sure you can, good luck"_ Then, tucking a black rose into her robes, the empathy floated to the ground, instantly catching the attention of the Beast.

"Just relax" Raven "Her purple eyes locked with his white ones "This will only hurt for a second"

Suddenly Raven vanished into a cloud of black smoke, and before the Beast could react the could flew into his face. The green behemoth let out a shrill howl as the smoke billowed into his eyes, and then it was gone, already inside his mind, and the Beast felt his eyes slowly close as he collapsed to the ground.

"C'mon C'mon" Cyborg mumbled, tapping a finger against his thigh restlessly. The villain was officially installed into the security system, indicated by the big red "OVERLOAD" flashing on the screen. Static continued to momentarily burst from the machines around the computer terminal.

"Why won't this thing go any faster!?" Cyborg cried, slamming his fists onto the keyboard. It was then that the hybrid heard a chuckle. A chuckle that gave Cyborg so many horrible memories it made him shudder.

"Now now Cyborg" a sickingly familiar voice said behind him, "That's no way to act when your friends are in danger" Cyborg briefly closed his eyes before turning around to come face-to-face with Slade, a massive amount of his droids, and, for some reason, Gizmo. Cyborg groaned, his right arm forming a sonic cannon.

"This just keeps getting better and better" he muttered.

"Waiting can be so boring" Destructa complained, leaning up against the far wall of the medical room, Robin and Slash bounded by the darkness directly across from her. Robin couldn't help but glance quickly to Elema's sleeping body, thankfully Destructa didn't seem to catch it.

Suddenly, Destructa stood up and began walking to her captors.

"I guess all I can do to pass the time…" She spoke halting inches in front of Slash, "…is to watch you grovel in pain!" She then sent one of her heels into Slash's face, or she would have if he didn't catch her boot with the palm of his hand.

"How?" Destructa asked, too astonished to try and break free of his grip, "My bonds with Raven should have you both unable to move!"

Slash gave her her own wild grin.

"_There are some bonds" _he said as white cracks began to form on the blackness that held his arms and legs, _"That are stronger than anger!"_ And suddenly the black restraints broke in a flash of white hot light that engulfed the entire room.

**Well my dear readers that is all for this chapter, I apologize for it's shortness, but I had to get the mood right for the next one, you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough! Oh and I promise the next chapter won't take as long.**


	13. Destiny

**Hello once again dear readers and reviewers, PLEASE NOTE: this chapter is gonna dwell mainly on my imagination so it may not stick with the Teen Titan's story, just warning yall!**

**Disclaimer: I no not own Teen Titan's; however I do own Destructa and Slash, hooray for me!**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp. 13**

_**The chamber was filled with bustling women; they're red cloaks flapping wildly as they rushed in and out of entrances and exits in the giant room. A lone boy stood beside a far wall; far away from the frantic women. The boy's pale purple eyes followed all of these women, they seemed to always enter a corridor empty handed but come back out with strange vials filled with bright green liquid.**_

"_**Your mother will be fine" a voice said beside him, and the young boy turned to see a portly women dressed in a blue robe, one identical to his. Her name was Canary, and she had always looked after the boy along with his mother.**_

_**The boy gave to answer to her reassuring remark however, his eyes trailed back once again to the frantic nurses. The old woman chuckled; ruffling his purple hair.**_

"_**You should look more joyful, young one" she told him, smiling softly, "By the end of all this your going to have a baby sister." The boy remained silent for a long time before finally speaking.**_

"_**I heard what the others have been saying" he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the nurses and they're strange green liquid, "They are saying that she is to be a curse, that she will bring the downfall of our kind"**_

_**Canary studied him closely before saying: **_

"_**And who exactly are these "others"?" The boy was again silent before replying:**_

"_**The children at my study" **_

_**The old woman gave a hearty chuckle; a look of relief seemed to wash over her face.**_

"_**You do not need to worry yourself of what those other children are babbling about" She assured him, "I'm sure it was just they're way of trying to scare you"**_

_**The boy's eyes leered and he opened his mouth to retort but was quickly silenced when a nurse came up to them briskly.**_

"_**She's ready" were the only words the nurse spoke, and quickly, Canary grabbed hold of one of the boy's small hands as she towed him after the nurse who led the way.**_

_**When they finally entered a room after what seemed like hours of corridors and chambers, the boy couldn't help but flinch slightly, the room stunk a foul stench, one the boy did not recognize. The room was small, the only furniture being a fairly large bed that took up half the room, a large container that looked like a trash bin stood close beside the bed, but the boy was not looking at it, he had only eyes for the woman who lay in the bed, her long purple hair flowed flawlessly to her shoulders, framing her beautiful, if not worn out, face perfectly.**_

"_**Mother?" the boy called out weakly, the woman looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled.**_

"_**Come here my child" she spoke, her voice was soft and pleasant, though seemed very strained, "I want you to see your new daughter"**_

_**The boy hesitated, but soon began to creep forward when Canary gave him a slight nudge from behind. Very slowly he moved up beside the bed, careful not to nudge the strange silver container that stood behind him.**_

"_**Lean in a little bit" His mother spoke to him, trying to lean towards him herself, a small bundle of cloth held protectively in her arms.**_

_**The boy did so until he saw a little head poke out of the bundles of white, it was a baby, one of the tinniest babies he had ever seen, it appeared to be asleep, its eyes shut tight, breathing softly.**_

"_**Her name is Raven" his mother said to him as he watched the baby sleep, "Raven Roth"**_

"_**Raven…" the boy muttered as he slowly moved his hand to touch the baby's soft head, but right when his hand was centimeters from the baby her eyes flew open, all four of them. The boy screamed and leaped back, only to knock over the container, throwing open it's lid and revealing its contents. Empty needles and blood stained rags now littered to floor, now the boy knew where the stench had come from…**_

"_**What is this!?" the boy cried out, frightened tears brimming in his eyes, "What's going on!?"**_

_**Due to his yelling the baby became frightened herself and started to cry, her four red eyes shutting tight once again.**_

"_**It's only a side-affect of the birth!" his mother declared over the babies screams, "It will wear off eventually!"**_

_**The boy was still breathing hard, his eyes never leaving the screaming baby. Canary watched all of this with an emotionless face.**_

"_**What about this!?" the boy cried, pointing to the many empty needles and blood-ridden rags, "Is this a side-affect of birth too!?"**_

_**His mother didn't answer him for a long time as she began so speak softly to the baby and rock it gently for a while, she did not stop until it finally seemed to settle down.**_

"_**You must understand" his mother began, her eyes watching as her son clench and unclench his tiny fists, "Raven is going to be very different from the other people, and as her brother I need you to swear to me that you will look after her"**_

"_**Why should I?" the boy asked, his voice shaking, "What's wrong with her, how's she different?"**_

"_**There's nothing wrong with her" his mother affirmed, "she is just going to need her big brother's protection as she gets older"**_

"_**What about her father?" the boy remarked, "She has one doesn't she? Why not he protect her?"**_

_**At this his mother's eyes leered sharply.**_

"_**Her "father" isn't exactly the protective type"**_

_**Now the boy felt new tears form into his eyes,**_

"_**Well what about MY father?" he muttered darkly, "Why did you have to leave him and find another, and give birth to this…thing?"**_

"_**That is enough!" his mother hissed, "You know very well I had to leave your father, for both our sakes"**_

_**The boy now remained silent for a long time, his eyes looking at everything besides his mother and the creature in her hands. Finally he turned away from the bed and made his way to the door-less exit of the room, but not before looking back at his mother one last time.**_

"_**I wish you never gave birth to me"**_

_**Then he was gone, with a very frantic Canary following after him, chirping apologizes to the mother as she went. Now alone the tired woman sighed as she looked down at her new born baby.**_

"_**Oh Raven" her mother muttered, "I do hope you'll forgive me in the times that pass"…**_

_**13 years later…..**_

_**The wind flew gracefully through the air, parting the tall grass and making them dance. A young girl watched this display with an interested and gleeful face, looking up for the first time from a dark leather book she was reading. Her smile was quickly vanished when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.**_

"_**I knew I'd find you here, Raven"**_

_**She quickly spun around to see a boy in his late teens, his long purple hair tied back into a ponytail, his blue robe flowing in the wind; Raven tucked her own blue hair away from her eyes.**_

"_**Why'd you follow me hear?" Raven questioned him; her demeanor showed him she was not happy to see him, the young man smiled.**_

"_**Well mother did tell me to keep an eye on you didn't she?" he teased, "And I suppose that includes when you sneak off from Study to your little hide-a-way"**_

_**Raven snorted slightly, and gave him a playful begging look.**_

"_**You wont make me go back to that horrible place will you?"**_

_**He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh.**_

"_**Are you mental?" he quirked, shoving her playfully, "That's be more torture than even I, your brother, could ever hope to bring on you!" His eyes than fell to the book still in her lap.**_

"_**What's that you're reading?"**_

_**Raven quickly picked up the book and held it tightly to her chest.**_

"_**It's a book mother gave me" she answered, "She said some of the traveler's picked it up from a planet called Earth"**_

"_**Earth?" her brother quirked, he then extended his hand, "Let me see that book real fast"**_

_**Reluctantly Raven handed him the book, he looked it over with scrunched eyes.**_

"_**What kind of language is this?" he asked, flipping the book around in hopes of interpreting it.**_

"_**Here let me see it" Raven snapped, snatching the book from his hands, "If you paid any attention to Languages in Study you'd understand"**_

"_**This coming from the girl who sneaks out of Study to stare at the grass" her brother muttered darkly as she sat down, motioning him to sit next to her.**_

"_**Now look" she said pointing to the first word on the cover as he sat down next to her, "It says T-h-e A-d-v-e-n-t-u-r-e-s o-f –H-u-c-k-l-e-b-e-r-r-y F-i-n-n"**_

"_**The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?" her brother repeated mostly to himself "…is that some sort of cook book?" Raven chuckled softly.**_

"_**No, it's a great story about a young boy who…" but she trailed off as they both caught sight of a group of black robed figures made they're way to them.**_

"_**Black robes?" Raven's brother quirked out loud, "Never seen those before"**_

_**Raven, how ever, remained silent, her eyes leering hardly. As the group got closer they both noticed there was four of them, and they all had they're hoods up, hiding they're faces.**_

"_**Raven Roth?" one of the black robed man questioned Raven, to which she nodded slowly. The man then extended his arm. "You have been ordered to come with us"**_

_**Raven however hesitated, and her brother quickly stood in front of her, blocking Raven from the men's view.**_

"_**By whom, and for what reasons?" he asked suspiciously. **_

"_**That is none of your concern" the man replied, and then he began to step forward, "Now please step aside" Raven's brother however didn't budge.**_

"_**I don't think so" he muttered, his eyes locked with what he believed to be the man's.**_

"_**Do not interfere, foolish boy!" one of the black claded figures spoke, he was shorter and plumper than his comrades.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" Raven's brother challenged, taking a step towards the group, "And what are you four prepared to do if I-"**_

"_**AZEROTH METRION ZINTHOS!" **_

_**Suddenly he was lifted into the air and thrown several feet away from the group, and, groaning, he looked up to see his attacker, only to lock eyes with Raven, her arms outstretched and her eyes glowing black.**_

"_**Please, don't interfere" Raven said softly, then without another word she began to follow the black robed figures.**_

"_**Raven!" her brother cried out, standing back up with difficulty, "Wait!"**_

_**The small robed man saw his movements and with extreme agility and grace flew towards him, sending a heavy punch into his stomach. The young man could only let out a feeble groan as he fell to the ground and blacked out…**_

_**He awoke in a jolt several hours later, the fields were now shrouded in darkness, and there was no longer a wind that made the grass dance.**_

"_**Damnit!" he cried out, slamming a fist to the ground. But as he lay there his mind suddenly flashed back to the first time he met Raven in his mother's arms, his mother had told him she was to be different…she must know something!**_

_**He ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way to his house, he found the front door ajar when he got there.**_

"_**Mother?" he called out feebly as he opened the door, he didn't hear a reply but swore he could hear soft noises that sounded like moaning coming from the balcony. So slowly and quietly he made his ascent up the spiraling staircase, each step made the moans and sniffles ever louder and clearer to him, and when he reached the balcony he already knew it was his mother that was crying.**_

"_**Mother?" he repeated as he saw his mother's hunched body as she lay across hundreds of purple and blue pillows, "Mother…where is Raven?"**_

"_**Gone" he heard her say, and instantly all sounds of tears and groans were gone, and as she lifted her face he saw it completely void of emotion, "Gone just like Trigon has planned."**_

"_**Trigon!?" he sputtered, he knew the name well, hell the whole galaxy knew his name well, he was the Consumer of Cosmos, the Usurper of the Universe, the Ruler of all things Evil. "What does he have to do with Raven?" But his mother only gave him a soft smile.**_

"_**You do not need to worry my son" she spoke, rubbing a soft hand against his cheek "You are safe from Trigon" But he shook away his mother's hand.**_

"_**Where did he take Raven?" he son persisted, "Where did he take my sister!"**_

"_**I remember when you first met Raven," his mother said, her eyes looking at him gently, "You did not like her very much, you feared her, you even told me that you-"But she was halted when her son slapped her across the face.**_

"_**Your daughter is in danger" the blue-haired man said slowly, gripping her shoulders, "Now you either tell me where he is keeping Raven or I will personally take this city apart to find her"**_

_**His mother looked deep into her son's eyes; their eyes were both the same shade of purple.**_

"_**Such beautiful eyes you have my son" she spoke softly, then with a raise of her arm she pointed to a tower that stood up higher than all the other buildings, "Raven was taken there at the top of the tower"**_

_**With only a nod he left his mother, running swiftly down the stairs, quickly he gripped an object in his pocket to make sure it was there, its thorns pricked his skin.**_

"_**Cant believe I forgot to give Raven her favorite flower…" he muttered to himself, but he was suddenly halted as a dark figure blocked his way out the front door.**_

"_**And where do you think your going at this time of night?" the figure spoke.**_

"_**M-miss Canary!" he spoke when he saw her old, wrinkled face, "We have to hurry, Raven was taken by Trigon and-"**_

"_**I know" Canary spoke, closing the door behind her.**_

"_**You…know?"**_

_**Suddenly his eyes widened when he saw the color of his caretaker's cloak, it wasn't her normal shade of blue, but a deep void of black. Than suddenly a memory hit him, one of a rather short, plump figure punching him in the gut so Raven could get away.**_

"_**It was you!" he cried out, pointing a finger at Canary, one of the few people in this world he thought he could trust.**_

"_**It's too late you know" Canary spoke, taking a few steps towards him, "Trigon has already got what he wants, Raven is already gone, it was her destiny"**_

"_**No!" he shouted back, "I don't believe you! I will get Raven back!" Canary smirked.**_

"_**You were always loud" the old woman murmured, halting her approach, "Even as a child always hurt my poor old ears"**_

_**Then suddenly she was in front of him, and before the man could react Canary had her hand wrapped around his throat.**_

"_**I think its time I shut you up!"**_

_**The teenage man could barely breathe; he felt the long fingers of his caretaker wrap tighter around his neck.**_

"_**W-why?" he managed to choke out.**_

"_**Why?" Canary repeated, laughing but never loosening her grip, "Because my dear boy, it's my destiny!"**_

_**Destiny…**_

_**Then, as his world began to go black again, the man used the last of his strength to pull back his right leg and send a bone breaking kick into the old woman's leg. And with a loud snap Canary fell to the ground, writhing in pain.**_

"_**Well since your destiny obviously wasn't fulfilled…" he said as he walked around his previous caretaker and opening the front door, "Then maybe it's my destiny to stop Trigon!"**_

_**A few minutes later found the young man standing in front of the large tower his mother had indicated before, and going through the front entrance he was surprised to find it vacant of people, and as he thought about it he didn't see anyone out in the streets either, just shut doors and closed windows. **_

_**As he ascended the stairs up and up to each chamber he continued to see an absence of people, but he did see markings. Strange sign's that looked like "S's" were carved into every door and every wall, and some even burned red. It wasn't until he finally reached the topmost floor that he saw the first sign of life in the form of a large man standing in front of even larger doors. Although the blue-haired man could not be sure if this thing was even human for he had a large metallic cage that shielded his face from view, and in his large hands he held a massive ax. (AN: if anyone of you watches the Teen Titan's cartoon this guy is the one Slade fought to get his body back)**_

_**Warily he made his way to the behemoth, prepared to run if the creature so much as twitched his pinky finger, but instead it spoke.**_

"_**You are Raven's brother, correct?" it spoke with a deep, booming voice, and the man almost didn't answer.**_

"_**Y-yes I am"**_

_**The creature nodded and stepped aside from the large doors.**_

"_**My master awaits you." And slowly the large doors opened as if by themselves to reveal a massive room, big enough to store at least three houses. Slowly, he made his way in the big chamber, only to have the doors swiftly close behind him. A large torch in the center of the room was the only light source, making it impossible to see the darkened corners of the room.**_

"_**Ah yes it is good to finally see my son at long last" the voice was cold, it was dark, it sent shivers down the man's spine.**_

"_**Who are you?" he asked feebly, and what responded was loud, booming laughter.**_

"_**I believe you know who I am son" the voice replied, it seemed to come from everywhere in the room.**_

"_**Don't call me that!" the Azorathian hissed, "I am not your son"**_

"_**Oh but you are" and suddenly the owner of the voice made himself known by stepping into the light of the fire.**_

_**The man couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and all he could do was look into the red face of Trigon, whose great horns almost touched the top of the giant ceiling.**_

"_**You must have realized by now" Trigon continued, ignoring the man's stunned face, "If I am Raven's father than I am yours as well"**_

"_**Raven's father?" he repeated, finally breaking from the spell, "but mother told me-"**_

"_**Your mother is a fool who only wished to keep secrets from you" the dark ruler interrupted, but then with a smirk said "and now I am here to reveal them to you"**_

_**The man shook his head, "I don't care about my past, I'm here to bring back Raven!"**_

_**Trigon's smirk turned into a growl, "Raven is gone" he assured "Gone to Earth to bring its downfall"**_

"_**But why Raven?" he pressed**_

"_**Don't you worry my son" Trigon spoke, "I have special plans for you too"**_

"_**I'm normal though!" the man protested, "Raven was the one with the…eyes, mother told me I was normal…I was safe"**_

"_**But you see you are not normal" Trigon assured, his eyes boring down on him, "Your mother just managed to hide your abnormalities easier than with Raven's"**_

"…_**So you mean I really am-"**_

"_**Part demon? Yes"**_

"_**But…no!" he cried out, "Mother said I was from another father than Raven…she wouldn't lie to me"**_

"_**You are a foolish child," Trigon scowled, "Your pathetic mother thought she could protect you from me by making everyone else think you were normal, including you"**_

_**He couldn't listen to anymore, refused, he sunk to his knees, first his caretaker betrays him, and now his own mother…**_

"_**Why me though?" he muttered, gripping the cold hard ground, "Why Raven?"**_

"_**Because my son" Trigon replied, "Its destiny!"**_

_**The 17 year olds eyes widened at that word, and slowly he began to stand up, remembering the day Raven was born, how over the years he grew less and less distant from his sister and grew so close she became like a best friend with him, and how after all those years it was all going to be for nothing…**_

"_**No" he muttered, facing Trigon, his father, head on "It wasn't destiny, it was YOU!"**_

_**He then rose up his arms, "AZEROTH METRION ZINTHOS!"**_

_**Then a wave of black energy shot from his arms and was sent straight for Trigon, who bellowed in rage.**_

"_**YOU DARE USE MY OWN POWERS AGAINST ME!?" the titan bellowed, shaking the room, then with a wave of his mighty hand he deflected the bolt and sent it right back to its owner, who began to scream as it made contact.**_

"_**No" Trigon hissed, his hand moving above the man's writhing body, he then curled his fingers, making the dark energy hit his tips and send them right back to his son.**_

"_**And to think I was going to let you enjoy a seat of power!" Trigon called over the man's screams, he then turned his eyes to his son, "But now you are to be a pawn of my plans, just like your worthless sister!"**_

_**Then the dark energy turned to white as Trigon made his final decree.**_

"_**I hereby banish you from the planet of Azeroth!" The titan cried out as the man's screams grew louder. "You shall be sent to the planet of Earth, where your memory of your time spent here shall be wiped, your powers and voice shall be sealed inside you and…"**_

_**Trigon hesitated for the first time in his long life before making saying the final words.**_

"_**AND IF RAVEN FAILS IN DESTROYING THE PLANET EARTH YOU WILL TAKE HER PLACE AND BECOME THE KEY TO THE PLANET'S DESTRUCTION!"**_

_**As he said these words the man's long hair began to turn white and his blue robes were slowly transforming into a white coat, his dark purple eyes taking an unnatural shade of yellow. Then a dark portal appeared in the room, swirling and churning, leaking black liquid, and with a swift movement of his hand Trigon sent his banished son to face his destiny…**_

_**Miles away a broken hearted mother lay sprawled on her assortment of pillows, her eyes no longer crying, but her face holding an eternal sadness, one of her hands slipped off the side of the mattress and two black plastic birds fell out of her limp hand. On each of the bird's breast bore a name. One read Raven and the other read Crow…**_

Present Day…..

Slash opened his eyes, his back against a tree and Raven's black rose in his hand, Titan's tower only a few feet behind him, he knew he had to go back to save Robin and Elema, but his legs wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't leave the back rose.

Just then a crow landed on his shoulder, this time Slash didn't even flinch.

_It all makes sense now_

Slash petted the crow with his finger as he stood up. And with one final glance at the tower the boy made his away in the opposite direction…away from the tower.

Well that's it for this chapter dear readers, I hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I know I enjoyed writing it, see ya'll next chapter!


	14. Fighting Continued

**Nothing really to say here except read and enjoy, and sorry if it seemed to take so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chapter 14**

"_C'mon move!" _Robin screamed in his head as he crawled across the hallway floor, each movement causing a wave of unbearable pain to surge through his body, _"You're almost there, don't give in!"_

Suddenly a door came into view on the right side of the hallway; it was the room he was looking for. Robin couldn't help but smile.

"_Destructa is in for quite a surprise" _The Titan's leader thought as he made his way ever closer to the door.

As soon as Raven opened her eyes she knew the transfer into Beastboy's consciousness had been a success. Growing all around her was a massive jungle, with tall proud trees growing into the blue sky with green vines entangling all the life it could reach, everything down to the tiny blue flowers that grew on the trees were beautiful.

"_Who knew that someone as simple-minded as Beastboy could have something this detailed hidden inside" _Raven thought to herself as she made her way through the tall ferns and trees. Yet as she made it merely a few feet from where she appeared a familiar voice broke out of the misty silence.

"_It's all my fault"_ Beatboy's voice said, is seemed to come from everywhere, _"They died because of me"_

Raven halted her footsteps, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"_It should have been me who died, not them." _As these words were being said Raven started to notice the green wildlife begin to turn brown and rotten. _"If only I didn't get that disease, if only they found a cure faster…IF ONLY I WAS NEVER BORN!"_

Raven jumped just then when a nearby tree burst into flame, its bright hot embers burning its leaves and branches into instant dust.

"And here I thought my thoughts were depressing" Raven muttered, trying to slow her breathing. She then closed her eyes and, with a deep breath, rose slowly to the sky, which had turned from a bright shade of blue to a dark shade of red.

"Now where are you…" Raven's eyes scanned the tops of trees, each one turning into giant pillars of fire one by one, then Raven's eyes finally caught sight of a small clearing, in the center of the jungle.

"_There you are"_

Then, Raven flew as fast as she could to the clearing, where, she noticed, the fire was starting to gather at.

Blurred images of trees flew by as Slash sprinted through the forest that surrounded the Titan's Tower.

"_It's my only chance to live a normal life" _Slash assured himself as he continued to run. _"I have to get out of here before I hurt anyone else" _A brief image of Elema being thrown into the cage wall flashed over his mind and the boy's eyes leered.

"_It's all Trigon's fault, I'm under his influence, and if I stay here any longer a lot more people could get hurt"_

Suddenly a large rock was sent flying out of the darkness and sailing to his head, but Slash had expected this, as he had sensed a presence following him since he left the tower, and sliding to the ground he narrowly avoided the stone.

"Not bad runt" a gruff voice spoke up, one that Slash vaguely recognized, "I've seen you spying on those Titan's before, and now you finally one of them huh?"

Then the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and Slash came face to face with a large man with long red hair and small white eyes.

"_Mammoth"_

"I've been waiting for this" Mammoth growled, cracking his knuckles, and then with a burst of speed he charged at the boy, his hand pulled back into a fist. Slash ducked to dodge it, and the blow was sent into the tree that stood behind him, snapping the great oak like a twig. Slash quickly rolled away, releasing his energy sword from his hand while doing so.

"You're pretty fast pipsqueak" the animal-man acknowledged, turning away from the splintered tree to face Slash, "Let's see how fast you can get!" He then turned to another tree and grabbing it with both arms he tugged and smoothly pulled the tree from its deep roots, leaving a mini-crater sized hole in its wake.

"_Christ…"_

Mammoth then swung down the massive oak upon Slash, who quickly rolled to avoid it. The tree smashed to the ground, but with a quick adjustment of his hands Mammoth swung the tree low to the ground, following Slash's movements. The boy quickly stopped rolling and jumped into the air, doing a back-flip over the tree.

"You move like that annoying bird" Mammoth scowled as he changed his tree's direction to hit Slash before he landed, only to have the nimble boy land on top of his weapon. But before Mammoth could react, Slash pulled back his arm, with the energy sword still blazing on it, threw it back out in a sweeping motion to send it hurtling at the villain like a boomerang who had to duck to avoid it.

"Not fast enough!" Mammoth called out, preparing to swing his tree again, but Slash jumped off and, landing on the ground in front of Mammoth, he feel down onto his stomach and stretched out his arm towards Mammoth's feet. Confused, the H.I.V.E member turned his head to see that Slash's sword was coming back around, only now it was only an inch off the ground. Mammoth attempted to jump off the ground, but the tree he was carrying made his movements too slow and the blade nailed him on the back of his heels, the force of the blow made him loose his weapon as he did three speeded back-flips before falling face-first to the ground.

The hilt of the energy sword re-affirmed itself to Slash's wrist as he stood up, brushing dirt off his coat. He turned to run again only to have a voice halt his movements.

"You…BASTARD!"

Slash turned to see Mammoth already on his feet, his face bloody and as he clenched his teeth with anger the boy noticed a few of them missing.

"I'll kill you!" the villain roared as he began to charge at Slash with unnatural speed and fury, Slash knew he wouldn't have enough time to swing back his blade so he began to charge at Mammoth, his blade curling in on itself to form a circular ball of energy that formed around his clenched fist. When the two were mere feet from each other they threw their clenched fists forward, the two hands coming together for a split second before a white explosion threw them both back, Slash being thrown into a tree, while Mammoth slid back only several feet.

"Couldn't take the heat eh?" Mammoth mocked, as he slowly strode up to the fallen boy. Slash tried to stand, but could only wince and fall back down as a great pain erupted in his right arm, it had broken the blast into the tree but it has also broken nearly all the bones as well.

Suddenly Slash was forced to cry out as Mammoth lifted him up by his shattered arm, several feet from the ground.

"Hurts don't it?" he growled, his grip tightening, Slash could feel his eyes brim with tears of pain as his world began to go black. "You don't know how much pain I'm go-"But he was cut off as a stone, the same one he threw at Slash, hit him solidly on the back of his head, causing him to loosen his grip on Slash, who took the chance to pull back his leg and send a hard kick to Mammoth's stomach who quickly dropped the boy as he gripped his pained organ.

"Who the hell was that?" Mammoth quirked, referring to the stone, he turned around only to have a ball of fire go flying into his face and igniting his hair. The villain cried out in agony as the flames ate up his head, but before he could move even a step a large gust of went ripped through the trees before him and with only gasp the large man was lifted into the air and sent flying into the trees, disappearing instantly from sight.

Slash stood in awe of the sight before falling to the ground, his arm still throbbing in pain.

"Hey Slash!" a voice called, and weakly Slash turned to see Elema running towards him.

"Christ look at you" she laughed when she finally reached him. "Looks like Mammoth sent you for a trip" Slash could only look up at her as she quickly kneeled to the ground, placing her arms on the soft earth.

"I woke up just a few minutes ago to hear Destructa searching and shouting for Robin" the elemental spoke, as her eyes glowed brown, "I didn't think I could take her alone so I left to find reinforcements"

She then let out a breath as the earth around her arms began to rise and form themselves around her arms until they looked like a set of armor.

"We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to carry you; we need to get back to Titan's Tower as quickly as possible!"

She then lifted the helpless boy with ease, using the strength of the earth to lift him, then using the grace of the winds she lifted them both into the air and began heading in the direction of the Tower. Slash could only look back with a loss of hope, his escape once again foiled.

"_If there's a god, he hates me"_

"Tsk Tsk Cybrog, you disappoint me," Slade muttered as he looked down on the metal man. Cyborg could only leer back, having both his arms and legs torn from his body. "And here I thought you'd be able to put up a decent fight." But at this Cyborg grinned.

"I wonder if your little robots feel the same way you do!" he retorted, indicating Slade's droids who were previously scattered across the security room, with various pieces and parts missing. Slade chose not to reply to this.

"Hey Slade!" a small yet menacing voice spoke from behind Cyborg announced, "Come check this out!"

"Yes Cyborg lets see what you're up to" Slade muttered, picking up the titan with one of his arms, carrying him on his shoulder.

"Looks like those skuzbuckets are using Overload to hack into this computer" the small voice continued, and when Slade got closer to the monitor Cyborg saw it to belong to Gizmo.

"Well well Cybrog" Slade mused, "What has gotten you as desperate as to use my own subordinate as your little helper?"

"Like I'd tell you anything!" Cybrog snapped, trying to wriggle himself from Slade's grasp. The master villain merely chuckled.

"But of course, how foolish of me." Slade said, placing Cyborg on a chair, he then began to slowly turn it around, so it faced the doorway he and Gizmo had come through earlier. "I had forgotten you do-gooders don't give consent unless…persuaded" He then nodded to the doorway, and four droids stepped out of hiding, they walked in pairs, for each on held an arm. Two belonged to Red-X and the other two belonged to Starfire. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Starfire!" the metal man cried out, he was about to jump out of the chair but then Gizmo pressed a button on his arm that produced a long thick cord that shot out of his backpack and entangled Cybrog and the chair, trapping him.

"No need to get over-excited" Slade said mockingly, he then strode over to the Tameranian, who was unconscious. "I found her as she left your precious tower; she looked to be in quite a hurry." A growl began to form in the pit of Cyborg's throat. Images of what could be happening to the rest of his team flashed in his mind.

"What have you done to the others!?" Cyborg demanded, fighting against his restraints.

"Oh it's nothing I've done" Slade assured as he stood next to Starfire, "From what I heard it was the pick-claded newcomer, what was her name? Ah yes, Destructa"

Cybrog's anger only increased, but before he could even open his mouth to retort another voice spoke up.

"We're trying to stop her" Red-X spoke up, looking directly at Slade, "We were going to use Overload to hack into the computer to release the Zirconium so I can use it to defeat Destructa" Slade looked at the thief coldly.

"And you required the Titan's help to do this?" He then began walking towards Red-X, "You have always been a worthless son"

"You don't understand father!" Red-X cried.

"_Son!? Father!?"_ Cyborg wasn't even going to try to think this through.

"She has control of Beastboy!" Red-X continued, "And if we don't stop her she might become even more powerful than y-"But he was silenced as Slade sent a punch into his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"You will always be a disappointment" Slade muttered, he then nodded to the two robots holding his son and they quickly left the room.

"Well now that I have gotten the information I needed, you two are no longer any use to me" Slade said nodding at the two robots that held Starfire, they quickly dropping the alien girl. Slade then took out four rings, and he began bounding them around Starfire's wrists and ankles.

"You're not going to kill us?" Cybrog couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah what gives?" Gizmo piped up.

"A while ago your precious leader helped me regain my body" Slade merely said, as he finished clasping the rings, he then pressed a button on them that produced a shield like energy that engulfed Starfire's hands and feet, "Consider this my returning of the favor"

He then began to leave, followed by the robots, but then stopped and turning his head he said to Gizmo.

"And be sure to delete that static fool before you leave" Slade ordered, "He has been a failure to me long enough"

"Ooooooh Rooooobiiiiiiin!" Destructa called, used her whip to slash through walls, furniture, and anything in her way, "Come out come out wherever you are!" She then came to the Titan's lounge couch, and with a grin, ripped it into tiny little pieces.

"You know it's only a matter of time until I find you!" she cried into the darkness, she then smiled again, "Maybe I should just pay that little element girl a visit…" Suddenly a bird-a-rang was sent sailing towards her, but in one swift movement her whip cut it in half.

"Is that the best you got!?" she cried out.

"No" a voice behind her spoke, and she turned around to see Robin, standing next to a panel on the wall, Robin with metal armor that integrated with his legs, made by Cybrog as a last resort, Robin then placed a hand on the panel, but it wasn't his hand, it was one of Cyborg's spares. "This is."

**TITAN'S TOWER DEFENSE SYSTEM ONLINE:**

**INTRUDER DETECTED**

Just then all the hidden lasers appeared, the walls folding into separate squares, revealing a laser behind each one, they all soon pinpointed the villain's location, sending multiple red dots that covered Destructa's body like a disease.

**INTRUDER LOCKED**

"What are you gonna do!?" Destructa shouted through the computers blaring voice, "Shoot weak stun lasers at me!? I'll just send them right back!" She started twirling her whip like a windmill to emphasis this.

**LASERS SET TO: KILL**

Destructa's eyes widened, but it was too late, the lasers were shot, all one-hundred of them, cutting through both Destructa's whip and her body.

**Well my reader's I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry again for it being late!**


	15. Falling Action

**Hello again my readers and reviewers, just now realized one of my good friends has decided to become a writer for his career, which is obviously what I want to be too, so now I have an official rival! Its actually kind of exciting and has pumped me up to write the chapter of this story and to get all the stories I've ever written down and place them on the computer, if there are any fans of my story yet be sure to look for a Naruto fanfic ill be workin on after this one…well that's all for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (or for future notice Naruto)**

**The White- Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp. 15**

"Why are you here?" Beastboy asked as soon as Raven feet hit the ground before him, Raven instantly noticed the coldness in his tone.

"I'm here to bring you back" Raven answered, and although Raven's voice seemed to be as calm and in control as it always was she couldn't keep her eyes from quivering.

Beastboy was kneeling on the ground, his face bent low enough to it to reveal the bareness of his back, and all the white hot scars etched on his skin.

"Your Beast is on the loose out there" Raven continued, "I managed to knock him out but I don't know how long that will last…"

"Then kill it." Beastboy stated bluntly, now Raven's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you-"

"You know what I'm saying!" the green teen cried out, interrupting her, now his face was up, his green eyes glared with determination and fury, "You saw yourself what that thing can do! And now I have no control over it!"

"You always had control Beastboy" Raven assured, keeping an eye on the flames that swirled around them like a funnel, "It was your control that stopped me from dying back then." Beastboy only shook his head at this.

"This time is different" the titan said, loosing his fury but gaining a voice of hopelessness, "Whatever Destructa did to me I can't control this thing any more" As he said this Beastboy gripped the area of space on his chest that was right in front of his heart.

"When Destructa used her whip I was forced back here, I'm trapped here Raven"

Raven did not reply for a long time, only watched as her friend trailed the scars across his body, he was wearing nothing but a grassy loincloth, his hair was much longer as well, it grew thick and mangy, stretching down to the bottom of his back.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Raven quirked, making Beastboy stop the stroking and slowly look up at her.

"It's a long story" Beastboy replied, but then he grinned the grin Raven had been secretly hoping for the second she had seen his saddened face. "And I don't know if it'll be as interesting as those creepy books you're always reading"

At this Raven returned her own small smile and slowly sat down before Beastboy, giving him her full attention.

"Only one way to find out" she said.

"Damn it all" Cyborg groaned, shaking furiously in his seat trap, "What the hell was the point of Slade letting us live if were just gonna end up rotting in here?!"

"We can't really expect Slade to be of the generous type can we?" Starfire pointed out, she having recently regained consciousness, she was currently lying out on the ground, her arms and legs were spread out with the bindings around her hands and feet glowing brightly. Cyborg looked at her curiously.

"Hey Star shouldn't you move? That position your in can't be too comfortable," he then began to shake his bindings again, "And do ya mind helping me out of his while your at it?" Starfire moved her head and torso vigorously, but her arms and legs didn't seem to budge.

"I apologize friend" Starfire said as her head fell down sadly, "But these bindings apparently make my arms and legs weigh as much as an Urbenglok, as well as cancel out my starbolts"

"Well that's just fantastic!" Cyborg cried out, and then his eyes leered as Slade flashed into his mind, "Damn calculating bastard thought of everything huh?"

It then grew quiet in the room for several minutes until Starfire's soft voice spoke:

"Well not everything."

"What do you mean?!" Cyborg cried in hope, he then followed Starfire's gaze to a far corner of the room, where he saw two of the security room's guards bound and unconscious, Cyborg grinned.

"Hah! Slade musta been too focused on us and overlooked them! Pretty dumb mistake if ya ask me."

As Cyborg declared his win over Slade, Starfire's mind flashbacked to the moment where she had been dragged into the security room, she was already slipping into unconsciousness but before her eyesight went black she did see Slade's eyes momentarily dart to the far corner of the room where the guards were, and now, by the look of things, he had done nothing about them.

"Looks like Slade really did the paying of backs" Starfire muttered under her breathe.

"Now just comes the challenge of waking them up" the hybrid announced, though in his voice Starfire could tell he already had a plan.

"And how are we to do that?" the alien girl questioned.

"Not WE Star, just you" and with that Cyborg momentarily closed his eyes before his metallic head popped right off his shoulders.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Starfire screamed in terror, a scream so loud that the walls shook, the black screen cracked, and the sleeping guards woke up, screaming in terror as well.

'Bingo' Cyborg said in his mind, all the while wishing he still had his hands to block out the screaming that engulfed the tiny room.

"Finally back at the tower" Elema announced as she landed smoothly on the ground before it, Slash quickly hopped off her back.

The white-haired boy looked gloomily up at the tower, its windows were darkened and cracked, the walls were missing in places, and some of inside furniture littered the surrounding land.

'Home sweet home' Slash said inside his head.

"Well this place certainly took a beating while we were away" Elema pointed out as she walked to the entrance, Slash trailing silently behind. "Hope Robin and the others are alright"

As soon as they reached the doors a screen flashed up on the wall space beside it, it's screen was cracked and the image was full of fuzz but it still operated.

"_Welcome to Titan's Tower"_ a static voice said, and then a red hand appeared on the screen, _"Please distribute authorization for entrance"_

The two looked at the screen for a moment, and then at each other. Without another moments hesitation they entered the Tower via a giant Destructa made hole in the wall that was placed beside the entrance doors.

The inside of the tower was no better. The lights had apparently all been shut down, making the hallway to the elevator a very long and dark walk.

"You know its times like these that I wish you talked more" Elema muttered, as she held herself, her eyes wide with fear. Slash halfway glanced at her.

'For someone who can control the elements being afraid of the dark seems a bit…strange'

Suddenly a figure up ahead caused them to stop; it was dark so all they could make up was the shadow of a person sitting on the ground in front of the elevator, his back resting against its doors. Quickly Elema grabbed Slash's ponytail and yanked him to the ground a long with her.

Slash found this a not so bright move on her part, for if he had to cry out simply putting her hand over his mouth wouldn't have done much.

"Keep quiet" Elema whispered to him, "I'm gonna catch this creep by surprise"

She then quickly begun forming a ball of fire in her hands, and before Slash could even attempt to stop her in case it wasn't just some creep she let fly her fire-ball of justice right at the "creep's" head. Robin (the big creep that he apparently is) barely had time to fall to the ground as the fire hit the wall where his head was a few milliseconds ago.

"Ack, shit, Robin! I'm so sorry!" Elema apologized as she and Slash speedily approached his fallen form.

"Elema? Slash? Is that you?" Robin asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Yup it's us" Elema replied, relighting the fire into her hands, only not as a weapon, her face then brightened when she saw Robin standing up, "Robin, your- your legs I mean your-"

But she trailed off as her and Slash's eyes fell on the metal contraptions that entangled themselves around Robin's bare feet.

"What in the hell is that?" Elema declared.

"I'll explain later" Robin merely said, turning his back on them and heading to the elevator, "We need to go up and wait on the others"

Elema and Slash obediently followed Robin without a word, but as they glanced at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing.

'When does Robin give the order to simply wait?'

Beastboy and Raven sat facing each other for the longest time, the red and oranges flames swirled dangerously close to them but neither even budged. Finally Beastboy sighed.

"Well if you're really that interested…" His eyes than fell to an exceptionally long scar than ran from his right shoulder, down his stomach, and to his left hip bone. "…then I'll tell you all about, my childhood, my home, my doctor, and my parents."

**That's all for now guys, the next chapter will focus around Beastboy's past, and, similar to Slash's, this will be based on what I've read from other people's fanfiction's which all sounded the same so I'm guessing it was from the manga and will be adding my own personal touch, hope ya'll will enjoy it as well as this chapter, laterz!**


	16. Beastboy's Past prt1

**Another chapter another inch closer to the end, now just to clarify this is going to be my own version of Beastboy's past so please try not to make your flames **_**too **_**hot if it isn't what you were hoping for, so with that said read and enjoy!**

**The White Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp. 16**

"_Hey Hun, have you seen Garfield?" a fairly young and beautiful woman asked, an equally as attractive young male was sitting at a wooden table, going over papers that seemed only to consist of only numbers and symbols._

"_I think he went out to go play in the rain again" the man replied, his dark eyes still scanning the papers._

"_Oh…" was all the woman could reply as her dark eyes shifted to a make shift window that was crudely cut into their bamboo home. Outside the light raindrops were making jungle flowers bob up and down, as if they were dancing. At this thought the young woman smiled._

_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_

_A few meters from this home there was a small clearing, a clearing where a certain little boy enjoyed playing in every time it rained. This was because every time it did rain it made the commonly dry dirt became thick and slippery, enough so that the boy could enjoy slipping and sliding in it, making his dark skin even darker with mud, he once told his mother when he had come home drenched in mud from head to foot that this was his way to become "one with nature". It had always caused her to laugh and his dad to scowl._

_The young boy wore nothing but a loincloth, which had been passed down from generation to generation, (the boy had long ago promised himself never to reveal this to any of the other village children). His long brown hair seemed to combine with his face as the mud began to seep out of his thick locks. Garfield had been sliding through the mud for almost an hour now and he could feel the rain slowly begin to die down, the nearby flowers were dancing a bit slower now, their ocean blue color glistening with wetness._

'_Guess I better head home' he thought, rising slowly from the muddy ground, but when he tried to move his foot it wouldn't budge. Garfield didn't freak out though, his feet have gotten stuck in the mud plenty of times, it usually only took a few seconds of wriggling his legs till the mud became loose. Only this time when he tried it his legs suddenly fell deeper into the ground until the mud was licking at his knees._

"_Quicksand!" Garfield cried out astonished._

_Now unlike most boys, Garfield did not freak out as soon as his realization hit home. The young boy had lived all of his young life in the wild, his mother making sure that everyday they would have a long walk and make her son learn and understand the dangers of nature and how to escape them. Garfield had learned about quicksand a week ago._

_His first move was to not move at all. His mother had told him that if a person was stuck in quicksand struggling and trying to fight would only sink you in faster; the hungry sand had swallowed him to about mid-calf. His second move was to look around for any vines or sticks that could provide a safety harness, but unfortunately Garfield was in a clearing, all the wildlife was about 3 meters from his position, providing no means of assistance. So then, sucking in a deep breath, he called out:_

"_Help!" He cried, keeping his back straight and his head bent upwards, "I'm in a clearing and stuck in quicksand!"_

_He managed to move nothing but his mouth, and his voice came out calm and in control for his mother had taught him that when in danger crying out in a frantic manner will only increase the tension in your mind and body, making the situation all the more terrible. Still, even though Garfield knew this, he was still only six years old, and when no one responded after several seconds he could feel the panic begin to rise in the back of his head._

'_Just calm down Garfield' the boy thought to himself 'I'm sure helps gonna be here soon…'_

_So the boy continued to call out, his voice remaining calm and booming, yet when the sand began to smear on his waist line he couldn't help but let his words shake at the end. He kept on calling until the sand was at his waist, and by then he knew help wasn't coming, his second option was gone. Garfield could feel the tears welt in his eyes, he had only one option left, and with the sand threatening to engulf his breast he knew he didn't have much time to make use of it. With as much strength as the young boy could muster he began to gradually wiggle his right arm out of the sand, the wetness from the rain made the process simple, his arm had soon become free of their sandy prison, but still Garfield hesitated, for in his grasp was a sharp wooden stake._

"_You must use this only as a very last resort" he remembered his mother telling him, forcing the weapon into his tiny hands, she then grabbed his face gently, making him look right into her eyes," Under any circumstances you have to try all your other options first, do you promise me this?"_

_Garfield had kept his gaze with his mother, her eyes were starting to brim with tears. The young boy did not understand why his mother looked so sad, so in an attempt to cheer her up he gave her his biggest smile and said: "I promise mommy"_

_Now Garfield smiled again, the same smile he had given his mother, and with a shaking hand he lifted the stake and pointed it so it was facing the exposed skin of his chest. He could feel the sand slowly working up his body, it was so close to his neck, he could feel a chocking feeling in his throat as he shut his eyes tight._

"_Goodbye Mommy" Garfield whispered, he then let fly the stake, his brain braced for the hopeful swift and effortless death, only to feel his hand stop mid-way, some kind of strong force was keeping him away from the painless death. Garfield opened one eye to see a large green hand encased around his tiny wrist, his other eye soon opened as well as he began to trail up the long, thick, black-haired arm that was attached to a large, monstrous…_

"_Gorilla!" Garfield cried out in panic, the giant ape let out a roar in fury as it lifted the small boy from the sand trap with ease, forcing the terrified boy to drop his suicide weapon, and then, moments later, the boy's eyes was filled with the sight of the gorilla, he was so close he cold see his own reflection in the ape's large black eyes. All the fear, all the worry, all the….and then Garfield fainted._

_In the house the beautiful woman had fallen her knees, her eyes were brimming with tears, the salty droplets pelting the dirt floor, turning small spots into mud, this observation seemed to make her cry even more._

_The handsome man hadn't moved from his position of the table, though the hands that held his newspaper clenched tight until he finally slammed it on the wooden table, making the primitive wood wobble threatening to collapse._

"_Enough Belle!" the handsome man ordered, rising swiftly from his seat, his hands remaining clenched on the table, his eyes focusing on the ground, his glasses seemed to be fogging. The beautiful woman didn't seem to hear him however, though her watered up eyes opened slightly._

"_H-how could we of done that Arthur?" she asked weakly, "How can we live with ourselves now?"_

_The handsome man did not reply at first, his head turned away from his broken wife, eyes shut tight as if in hopes to stop the flow of tears that were beginning to form._

"_We had to do it" He finally said, and without another word he left the tiny house and his weeping wife to scream to the heavens._

_Garfield woke very warm and very comfortable. He could feel a soft material pressed firmly against his bare skin and the warmth of a fire making the room glow through the blurred vision of his eyes. The atmosphere was so peaceful that the small boy almost fell asleep. His eyes however shot open when he noticed that the room he was in wasn't the small wooden house he remembered._

_Everything was stone, stone unlike all the kinds of caves his mother had shown him during they're everyday walks. This stone was carved smoothly and glowed a yellow-white under the glow of a fire that was confidently place in a semi-large hole in the far side of the cave. _

_Garfield stood up from the arrangement of large leaves that had been his bed, keeping the soft blanket around his body, finding comfort in it through all the strange, cold, feelings of sleeping in a place that wasn't his. A strange loud sound made the boy jump; it was a soft yet alarming sound that echoed through the apparent corridors that made up whatever Garfield found himself in. He looked to the far left corner of the room to find an opening to a hallway that led off into what Garfield hoped was the way out of the cave. However when he walked to the opening and looked through it he could see that it was only a hallway that stretched on for several meters before jetting off to the right. Garfield was about to proceed, but hesitated._

_He was not used to the small in-closed spaces that made up this structure, and it made the young boy shiver at the thought of there bring more of the cramped looking hallways. Yet Garfield shook away these fears, wrapping the soft blanket closer to his body as he slowly inched his way down the hallway. When he took the left turn he was again forced to stop, the awe of what he was seeing caused him to drop his arms, allowing the blanket to fall from his body and become a brown heap near his bare feet._

_The room was massive, the doorway on the other side looked like a black ant. Larger than any walled space Garfield had seen in his short life, and, including his home, the room he woke up in, the hallway, and this room that was four. But what really caught his eyes was the huge table that was the only piece of furniture in the entire room, and even then it took up most of its space. What amazed the boy even further was what took place on top of that table; it was an assortment of clear, ovalish-shaped, containers of every shape and size that seemed to connect with one another through a long tube that coiled around itself in several places. Inside of these containers a single substance traveled through them, it was a pure green, the green color glowed so bright Garfield had to squint to stare at it, he felt his brown eyes widen in fascination as his feet started to move on their own, towards the strange green liquid. Garfield's now outstretched hand was now inches from touching one of the clear containers, the green substance seemed to glow brighter as he drew closer, as if trying to coax him closer. Suddenly a voice broke through Garfield's dazed gaze._

"_My boy! I wouldn't touch that if I were you!"_

_The sudden noise made Garfield jump again, his hand quickly feel to his side, the green liquid seemed to dim again at this action. Though Garfield took little notice as he was confronted with another first. The voice he heard besides his mother and father's in as long as he remembered, so he was hesitant to turn around._

"_That's good you are turned like that" the new voice continued, Garfield heard footsteps behind him, "Lord knows I'd prefer not to see your other side at this moment"_

_Garfield felt a familiar softness press against the back of his shoulder. "You might want to put this on to hide your um…nudeness"_

_The boy recognized the last word with a red face, looking down at himself he finally realized that in all the newness and strangeness he hadn't noticed he was loincloth-less the entire time. With a swift "Thanks" Garfield snatched the blanket and wrapped it tightly around his mid-section._

"_You are now free to turn around whenever you deem it appropriate" the soft voice said, slight amusement hidden beneath it._

_With slight reluctance Garfield eventually turned around, though when he saw the owner of the new voice his embarrassment was quickly replaced by fits of laughter. The man was massive, by the softness by his voice Garfield would have guessed him to be much smaller, but the man towered at least 5 times taller than the boy. Yet, despite his great height the man had a very tiny head; his shoulders were at least twice the size. The top of his small head was balding but what hairs he did have grew long and greasy down past his boulder-like shoulders. His eyes were masked from Garfield's view by large black goggles. His initial appearance could of easily have frightened the small boy, but his mouth was turned up in a timid smile and he talked politely, despite Garfield's crude laughter._

"_Hello there" the man said, still softly "My names Dr. Tsaeb"_

_Garfield was forced to stop his laughter at the strange sounding name. "Tes-ah-eh-b?"_

_Dr. Tsaeb chuckled at the boy's attempt, making Garfield form an aggravated face. The hulky man held out his hands apologetically, before going down on his knees so that Garfield's head only reached his chest._

"_It's pronounced Tes-i-eh-b" he corrected, his soft smile still present._

"_Then why not replace "a" with "i"? Garfield challenged, not wanting to accept being wrong, Dr. Tsaeb's eyes widened in surprise._

"_The way you speak is astounding" he proclaimed, "Exactly how old are you?"_

"_Six!" Garfield proclaimed smugly, holding up six fingers to prove it, "My daddy taught me!" Dr. Tsaeb's face suddenly grew grave._

"_Your father?" he wondered, "Dr. Arthur Maxwell?" Garfield grew excited at the familiarity of his last name, seemingly unaware of his new friend's sudden expression change._

"_You know daddy?" he asked, almost bouncing on his toes, "Do you know where mommy and daddy are then?"_

"_Yes I know who Arthur is…" Dr. Tsaeb murmured, standing up to his full massive height, "I was his…parnter in the past"_

_He then extended his pointer finger, "Follow me please Garfield"_

_Garfield felt the finger notion quite silly but when he grabbed it with his hand he was stunned to find his small hand could barely fit around it. Dr. Tsaeb then began to lead him out of the room. The boy's eyes looked quickly back at the container he had noticed before; the green liquid inside it began to glow again. As they went into another doorway into another hallway Garfield opened his mouth both closed it again, he figured he could ask his friend about the green stuff later._

_When they reached the end of the hallway and stepped into its dead-end Garfield believed it to be the same room he had woken up in. The same fire still burned in its place in the wall, and the leafy bed was where it was before, only after closer inspection that Garfield realized that the bed was much larger than the one he slept in making the young boy believe this to be Dr. Tsaeb's room._

"_Please, take a seat" Dr. Tsaeb said, gently removing his finger from Garfield's grasp, using his other hand to motion to the bed._

_Garfield did this reluctantly, he believed that his friend would take him to his parents, but after a quick survey of the room he realized that this was not so._

"_Wheres mommy and daddy?" Garfield repeated, a bit more firmly. Dr. Tsaeb didn't reply at first, only paced back and forth, though this did little as he was so big it only took two small strides to get from one end of the room to the other. Finally with a deep sigh he sat down with a heavy thud, now Garfield and he were almost eye to eye._

"_Do remember me saving you before you went unconscious?" his friend asked, his words seemed careful and calculated._

_The small boy creased his forehead as he tried to remember the gruesome event of his near death experience of the quicksand; he was mildly surprised that he hadn't thought of it until now. It had seemed to be dark all around, the cold point of the make-shift knife digging slowly into his neck and then there was a heaping mass of muscle and hair gripping his tiny hands, then the whoosh of air as he was pulled upward to come face to face with…_

'_Gorilla!' Garfield cried in his head, causing him to gasp rather loudly. He noticed Dr. Tsaeb's back stiffen at the noise. Yet while Garfield noticed this he also saw how his friend looked almost exactly like a huge prime ape, in all the darkness and mud Garfield knew he could of easily confused the two._

"_Yes I remember" he said softly, he noticed his friend's body slump forward again._

"_Well after I rescued you I took you to the room you woke up in" Dr. Tsaeb continued, his voice was almost a whisper, "I went back to your house to tell your parents where you were and…"_

_He paused here, and Garfield could felt his lungs tighten, his heart racing, he closed his palms which were beginning to sweat. Something wasn't right, the way his friend hesitated, the way his lower limp began to tremble._

"_All I could see was blood" He finally said, he was all but whispering now, "The house was almost destroyed, claw marks were everywhere, your parents were no where to be seen, worried I followed a trail of blood that lead from the house to the woods…that's when I found the bodies…"_

_Dr. Tsaeb then looked up at Garfield, and the boy looked up at him, his soft brown eyes already beginning to fill with tears._

"_I'm sorry Garfield but your parents were killed."_

_For what seemed like an eternity the anguished screams of a six year old boy filled the numerous hallways and rooms of Dr. Tsaeb's home._

**My apologies readers but it seems that Beastboy's past will have to be split into two parts for 3 reasons.**

**It took longer than expected to write it.**

**The story itself is going to be longer than expected**

**Cliffies!**

**So again my dearest apologizes, I will try my hardest not to keep who alls still reading this waiting for too long! And thanks for reading!**


	17. Beastboy's Past prt 2

**Hello readers and past reviewers to the second installment of Beastboy's past, I hope my created form of it is entertaining enough! Only time will tell I suppose, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans but do own whatever I made up in Beastboy's past, woot!**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp.17**

_The world seemed devoid of meaning, devoid of purpose. The atmosphere was cold despite the bright fire that crackled in the far side of the room. Even the stone wall that pressed against his bare back stung him with the biter cold, yet he did not move, he relished in the new pain. _

_A plate of green mush was placed beside him a few hours ago by his giant friend, yet it remained untouched, as did the food that was given to him the previous three days. It was not that the boy didn't like the food given to him, just the opposite. His stomach moaned and whined to have the gooey green food slither down his throat and enjoy itself in his stomach acids, yet he refused to succumb to it, the hunger pains was just another of his desired addictions._

_His hand found his stomach after a particular loud grumble. His delicate brown fingers traced the outlines of his rib cage that was now clearly showing threw his skin. His fingers then traced down his shriveled belly to a familiar softness that covered the sensitive areas of his body. The remains of his blanket were made into a new loincloth by his friend, now the only comfort the small boy could find now._

"_Garfield?" a gentle voice asked, disturbing him from his daydreaming. The young boy looked up to see his friend, Dr. Tsaeb, standing in the entrance of his room, his massive frame covering up the pathway. He smiled softly despite the dead look Garfield gave him. "Just thought I'd check on you, how are you faring?" _

"_I'm fine Dr. Tes-ah-eh-b" Garfield replied meekly, still not quite used to his friend's strange name. Dr. Tsaeb's smile grew a bit larger._

"_You know you can also call me Cristobel is you want" he mentioned, he then put his large hands to his hips and puffed out his chest, "Doctor Cristobel Tsaeb is what my students used to call me"_

_Garfield couldn't help but chuckle at the way his friend was acting, his brown eyes flickered curiously. "You said you worked with daddy right?"_

_Dr. Tsaeb's arms fell back to his sides at Garfield's question, his mouth forming a questioning curve. "Why yes, we used to be very close friends"_

"_What did you and daddy do?" Garfield asked, now hugging his legs to his chest, the thoughts of his parents always seemed to hurt, but now that he was talking to someone else about it it seemed not to ache as badly, he was desperate to feel some relief._

"_Well your father and I were…biologists, at least to some extent."_

"_What's a…" Garfield made a face at the word, "Bih-oh-low-gest?" Dr. Tsaeb lost his strange frown to gain is normal small smile._

"_A biologist is a person who studies animals" he explained. Garfield's eyes brightened at the last word, he had always seen many animals with his mother, but not so many up close._

"_You got to see lots of animals?" he asked, allowing his legs to lower slightly._

"_Tons of them" Dr. Tsaeb assured, spreading out his arms as emphasis, "Your father and I even managed to create something that harnessed animal's…power"_

"_Power?" Garfield quirked, it wasn't a word he heard too often, but by the way his friend said it it was a very important word._

"_Yes my boy, power!" Dr. Tsaeb exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously, "You see every animal you will ever see has their own special ability, something they are good at" He was beginning to pace around the small room, his voice growing more excited and confident, Garfield watched in fascination of this new side of his friend._

"_Whether its super strength, speed, nimble, flexible, even intelligence, every animal has a power, and your father and I managed to harness them all"_

"_**All **__of them?" Garfield asked in awe, his mother had said there was millions upon millions of animals that lived in this world._

"_Every single blooming one" Dr. Tsaeb said proudly, "Even the extinct ones, the dinosaurs!"_

"_Dinosours!?" Garfield cried, leaping from his position on the floor. From what he gathered from his mother they were massive lizard like monsters that once ruled the planet._

"_I can show you where all this power is stored if you want" Dr. Tsaeb mentioned, taking note of Garfield's excited state. Garfield seemed to notice too for he quickly glanced down in embarrassment, shuffling his feet._

"_That would be nice" he mumbled. With a soft chuckle his friend extended his pointer finger for Garfield, who took it gently. _

_While they were walking through the hallway Garfield noticed for the first time that Dr. Tsaeb's skin felt strange, when he rubbed his fingers Garfield could feel soft ripples under his skin, ripples being made into his friend's skin._

"_Cristobel?" Garfield quirked, trying out his just as strange first name, "Is there something covering your body?" Dr. Tsaeb didn't slow his pace, but Garfield felt a noticeable slowness to it now, his friend looked down at him with an amused smirk._

"_You are quite perceptive my young friend" Dr. Tsaeb replied, ruffling Garfield's long mass of hair, "You're correct, the pale skin you see now is not mine, for you see the substance your father and I made had its…side affects"_

"_What kind?" Garfield couldn't help but ask, he felt himself grip his friend's finger tighter. Dr. Tsaeb looked down at his finger and then at the young boy with an amused smile still present on his lips._

"_None that you need to concern yourself with" He assured, "Though I'm sure you will find out in due time…"_

_Garfield had opened his mouth to ask another question but it fell shut when his friend stopped their approach and the boy turned to see that they were back in the room with the giant table filled with the beakers, test tubes, and funnels that Dr. Tsaeb described to him yesterday, and inside was the green liquid, glowing as bright as ever._

"_Is that the…animal power?" Garfield asked, releasing his grip from Dr. Tsaeb._

"_Yes" his friend replied, striding casually over to the large table and lifting a test tube filled with the substance "Morphaditrus is what your father and I eventually called it"_

_Garfield opened his mouth in an attempt to sound out the strange new word, but quickly closed it again, deeming it impossible. Dr. Tsaeb watched this with his continual amusement before turning back to the table and placing the test tube back where it had been. _

"_D-does it work" Garfield asked, his eyes never leaving the tube. Dr. Tsaeb beamed brightly as if he had been waiting for this question, for he extended his finger for a third time._

"_How about I show you, and you can judge for yourself if it works?" Garfield hesitated however, not really knowing what to expect. His friend gave him a reassuring smile._

"_I promise you'll like it" He said with his kind smile, Garfield waited for several seconds before grinning back and eagerly grabbing his friend's finger. Even though it had only been a short time Garfield knew he could trust this man, they had already been through a lot and the boy was glad to have his big companion around._

_Their journey eventually took them to the exit of the cave, and Garfield had to shield his eyes from the un-expected brightness of outside. Dr. Tsaeb grinned at him playfully when he released his grip._

"_I probably should take you outside more often, or you might end up wearing one of these" he said, pointing at his black goggles. Garfield scowled at him as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness._

_The exit/entrance of the cave opened up into a clearing much like the one Garfield almost died in, making the boy wary of moving any farther than the cavern's opening. His friend noticed this and waved one of his massive arms, he was standing in the center of the clearing. "It's safe out here! But I think for now it might be safer if you just wait out there!"_

_Garfield was about to call back when suddenly Dr. Tsaeb vanished. One second he was there, and the next a massive heap of his lab coat and black pants was all that was._

"_Cristobel!" Garfield cried out frightened that he was now going to lose his friend too. He sprinted to the pile of clothes only to stop dead in his tracks when a small green head popped out from the clothes. The tiny head had smooth green fur, two floppy ears that stuck straight into the air, a tiny nose that twitched back and forth, and small black eyes that reflected the frightened boys face in its eternal darkness. Garfield cried out in pure horror of the tiny creature making it jump out of the clothes, only scaring the boy further. The boy was about to make a desperate escape to freedom when he saw the pair of black goggles that hung loosely around the furry animal's neck, a swift wave of realization struck the boy then. He inched closer to the creature which now just stood upright, staring at him with the same black eyes, its green nose forever twitching, then when Garfield was a mere foot from it he whispered softly, "…Dr. Tsaeb?"_

_Then in a flash a massive man appeared in front of Garfield, who was forced to sprawl to the ground, completely unprepared for what just occurred. Yet the damage was not done for what Garfield saw was not his friend, but a horrid alteration of him. The giant man's hair, skin, and eyes were green, the grin he produced made his now enlarged canine teeth poke from his lips, and worse yet the only thing covering his body was a black skin tight suit that covered everything besides his hands, head, and feet. Garfield could only stare with a limp mouth at his now mutated friend._

_They remained in their positions for what seemed like forever until Garfield leaped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at his green friend. "You're a total freak!" Dr. Tsaeb seemed to be put out by this._

"_Well I did warn you there was side affects…if you want to go back inside I'd understa-" But he was cut off when Garfield suddenly ran up to him and wrapped his arms across his stomach. Dr. Tsaeb looked down at him confused yet when Garfield looked up his brown eyes were sparkling in amazement._

"_That was awesome!" he cried out eagerly, releasing his friend but still hopping in excitement, Dr. Tsaeb shook his head of the confusing, now earning a suggestive smile._

"_Would you perhaps want to see more?" he asked as if it was nothing, Garfield really was jumping up and down now._

"_Yes yes please sir please!" the boy cried out enthusiastically, he then ran back to the cave entrance, plopping himself in the soft dirt. Dr. Tsaeb watched this with his small smile._

'_You defiantly have an interesting kid, Arthur' he though to himself, preparing for another transformation._

_The rest of the day passed quickly. Dr. Tsaeb morphed into all kinds of animals, some Garfield had seen, some his mother had told him about, and still others he had never even heard about, he tried his best to remember each one. When night came and they went back inside the cavern home Dr. Tsaeb made dinner, Garfield had five plates of the green mush, declaring it the best thing he had ever tasted._

_The next few days were spent in an almost fantasy like experience. Every day, before night fall, Garfield and his friend would go to the mouth of the cave where his friend would morph into all types of new animals for the young boy to enjoy. Garfield had once asked if he could visit the nearby village and see some of the village children again, Dr. Tsaeb had advised him not to, for he didn't believe Garfield to be emotionally ready for starting a large social experience just yet. Garfield didn't really understand what his friend meant but he obeyed none the less, trusting him._

_The days soon expanded into weeks…_

_The weeks expanded into months…_

_It was on the day that it would have been a year since Garfield almost died that he asked his friend the question that would change the course of his peaceful life forever._

"_Cristobel…could anyone be injected with the morph-thingy and do the things you do?"_

_The two were sitting on the floor of Dr. Tsaeb's room, enjoying the green mush Garfield had lived himself off of now. At his question, Dr. Tsaeb looked up from his own mush, a playful smile dancing on his lips._

"_Well yes I believe so my boy, that is if you could handle the horrible pain and the life changing side affects afterwards" his smile then faded, "Your father couldn't do it after watching me take the liquid, he was already engaged to your mother at the time and feared that she would leave him if he had followed in my footsteps"_

_Garfield let his eyes drop at the sound of his parents, but then he gritted his teeth and clenched his arms in determination. "I want to become like you!"_

"_You do?" Dr. Tsaeb questioned, "After seeing how I live my life and what your father would have had to leave behind?" Garfield shook his head at this._

"_I've been thinking about this for awhile…" Garfield explained looking hardly into his friend's dark goggles, "My parents were killed by jaguars, but they aren't the only dangers in this jungle, and there are still so many more people that are important to me that live in the village. You said the liquid gives you the strength of any animal in the world, if I could gain that…power I could use it to protect them!" Dr. Tsaeb smiled softly at the young boy._

"_You have a good heart my young friend" Dr. Tsaeb mumbled, placing a large hand gently on the boy's shoulder, "And if that is what you truly desire I can give it to you"_

"_Wow, really!?" Garfield exclaimed, jumping to his feet, he didn't know it was going to be this easy to convince his giant friend. Dr. Tsaeb nodded, still smiling at his excitement._

"_Yes, really" he replied, rising slowly to his feet, "To be honest I have been secretly hoping that you were going to ask me one day" He then extended his forefinger to Garfield, who took it in a flash, they then proceeded out of the room, leaving the half eaten food on the floor._

"_You see when I had taken the Morphaditrus I was certain that your father would follow soon after" Dr. Tsaeb continued as they walked through the hallway, "But after he saw my agony and my side effects who grew fearful and fled the laboratory, I didn't see him again until he invited me to travel with him for his honey moon to Africa, a few years later" _

_They stopped in the large table room, Garfield released his hand as Dr. Tsaeb made his way to the table, picking up a test tube of Morphaditrus and what looked like a syringe( Garfield learned many scientific terms after spending numerous months with his friend). Dr. Tsaeb placed the syringe in the test tube as he continued with his story._

"_When we arrived I immediately settled into this cavern home, finding it a perfect place to practice my experiments without scaring away the local villagers with my looks, your mother and father built there own home and in it gave birth to you" In a swift movement that Garfield didn't catch, Dr. Tsaeb managed to pull the Morphaditrus from the test tube and into the syringe, he then turned to face Garfield._

"_Once they gave birth to you they considered it a sign to stay living in the home they crafted with their own hands, to raise you into a strong healthy boy." Dr. Tsaeb was now kneeling in front of Garfield, they boy, who had his eyes down the entire time, slowly looked up at his friend, who was now inches away from him, the syringe held delicately in his hand._

"_Why did you tell me that story?" Garfield asked softly, he now wished he hadn't asked to be changed, he was afraid._

"_Because" Dr. Tsaeb replied, his soft smile ever present, "I want you to focus on something pleasant while this courses through your body" And then Garfield's arm was in his free hand and the needle pierced the skin and into an exposed vein, the frightened boy gasped as he felt the now ice cold liquid began to course through his skin. Then he was forced against a wall, his friend's massive hands pinning his arms into the cold stone._

"_What are you doing?" Garfield gasped; he was beginning to feel cold all over._

"_This is to keep you from tearing the skin from your body" Dr. Tsaeb replied with a sad smile, "Please be strong my friend" _

_It was then that Garfield's eyes widened and everything came crashing down._

_Hours later found Garfield lying on the ground in a puddle of his own saliva. Head and heart pounding he tried to shake the still ringing sound of his own screams in his head. Dr. Tsaeb sat not to far from Garfield's position, his massive body heaved up and down in exhaustion his clothes seemed soaked in his own sweat, Garfield strained his aching head to see his friend. During the whole procedure the young boy had turned into multitudes of animals, all of these sharing his pain and echoing it whether it was howls, screeches, wails, growls, or whines. Dr. Tsaeb's clothes and fake skin were scratched and torn in several places from where the small boy had broken free; it had all been a cold red blur to Garfield. The boy winced when he saw an exceptionally large bruise forming on the top of his friend's cranium._

"_I'm sorry…if I…hurt you" Garfield wheezed, forcing to take in a massive gulp of air, his lungs just hurt so much. Despite all that had happened Dr. Tsaeb smiled warmly and, with a slight groan, lifted himself off the ground. He then began to walk to Garfield's fallen form. _

"_Here my boy" Dr. Tsaeb muttered when he reached him, and bending over he used his massive hands to gently lift Garfield from the ground and carry him securely. Despite the carefulness the young boy still groaned. "Let's get you some fresh air"_

_Dr. Tsaeb walked swiftly through the many hallways and corridors, the slight wind that blew on Garfield's young face gave his worn out body great relief. When they got outside Garfield was forced to squint his eyes to the sudden brightness, suddenly Dr. Tsaeb chuckled._

"_What?" Garfield asked defensively, for when he looked up at his friend he saw that he was looking back at him._

"_Its just, after all these years of having to hide my appearance, seeing you does take me back quite a few years…" Garfield's eyes widened at this explanation, all the pain had made him forget of his side effects. Swiftly, he moved his hand to his eyes and as he thought it was green!_

"_Wow!" the young boy cried out, now moving his whole emerald arm into his view, "I'm green all over!"_

"_Indeed you are" Dr. Tsaeb said, still chuckling. It was then that he stopped, and when Garfield looked around their surroundings he saw they were at a small pond. "Incase you want to look a little better" The boy leaped out of his hands, all but forgetting about the soreness of his muscles, he landed near the edge of the water and quickly peered over. It was a whole new Garfield._

_His skin was still green, from the tip of his forehead to the bottom of his feet; his skin pigment was completely altered. The long brown hair now mutated into a green that was a few shades darker than his skin, the sparkling green of his eyes almost seemed to hypnotize him from the reflection of the lake, but as he was closely inspecting the new features of his face he realized that color wasn't the only thing that changed._

"_My ears!" Garfield cried out, aghast, "They're all pointy!" As he screeched this a sudden sharpness pierced his bottom lip, in a panic, Garfield placed his fingers to the spot and when he drew them back he saw the green now dyed with red, a re-inspection of the area drew his pointer finger to a rather large and sharp canine tooth, his canine tooth!_

"_My tooth!" he exclaimed further, "It changed!" Dr. Tsaeb looked into the reflection of Garfield and soon was busting with laughter. This was new to Garfield. Dr. Tsaeb's new loud laugh sounded like the rumbling of a very hungry belly. Garfield grumbled at his friend's amusement._

"_I-I'm sorry Garfield" Dr. Tsaeb breathed, trying to compose himself, "It looks like everyone has they're own personal side effects to the Morphaditrus, I myself have a scaled pinky finger and one of my eyes blinks like a snakes, side-ways" Garfield looked up at him, astounded, before folding his arms crossly, now being extra careful that his tooth didn't pierce him again._

"_Well at least your side affects are cool…" the young boy muttered darkly, now refusing to look back into the water. Dr. Tsaeb smiled his small smile before patting his shoulder and walking back towards the cave opening._

"_I'll be in my room if you need me" Dr. Tsaeb called, "You are free to stay out here as long as you need to recover" Then he was gone._

_With a sigh, Garfield flopped to the ground. Big mistake. Pain flared back into his body and he was forced to sit back up again. After taking in a few deep breathes to relax himself again the boy once again inched to the edge of the pond to examine himself, it was like seeing a new flower being bloomed. A few minutes later Garfield finally figured he had his fill of seeing his new appearance and proceeded on heading back after his friend when a sudden noise hit his pointy ears._

_It was humming; the noise seemed to be forming a melody of noises, a melody Garfield was surprised to find he recognized. He quickly went through his memories to try the find the source of this recognition but was eventually stumped. Dr. Tsaeb never singed, let alone hummed. Garfield found himself standing up, despite the searing pain that raked through his body due to the action, the humming seemed to grow louder, and Garfield knew for sure that he heard the noise from somewhere. As he continued to try and remember he felt his small, green feet begin to move towards the source of the noise, it was the only way of finding out._

_The sound almost seemed to form a path, it was so clear; Garfield was surprised he couldn't see it. The humming echoed thorough his head, as if the person singing was doing it right against his ear, only furthering his belief that he heard it from somewhere. The boy continued to follow it out of the clearing and into the jungle brush, it sounded so close, Garfield was sure he would stumble on its source at any second. Yet the seconds soon turned to minutes as he continued to search, the humming remained as if it was right inside of his head, the sound continuing to form a path inside his mind. He followed it for another long stretch of time without any changes and was about to give up despite the closeness and familiarity until the humming suddenly stopped, and so did Garfield._

_His tracking had found him in yet another clearing, only this one was filled with an assortment of different colored flowers, they all grew in a circular pattern. The yellow flowers bloomed on the outside ring, the orange flowers sprouted their petals on the next circle, purple flowers spread their roots on the next, red flowers released their pollen in the second to last, and finally the blue flowers planted themselves in the center of the arrangement. Yet it was something that situated itself in the center of these blue flowers that caused Garfield to stop. The something that, despite Garfield's distance from it, he could see every detail of it, all of its slim curves, the cottony material hugging its body comfortably, it's soft brown texture that the material didn't cover up, the basket it held that carried the blue flowers, the long brown hair that blew in the sudden wind, and finally it's light brown eyes that cried silent tears, eyes that used to belong to Garfield._

"_Mommy?" he chocked out loud enough to make the woman flinch, and then, without warning, the beautiful woman dropped the basket and began to flee into the trees. With a desperate cry of shock Garfield chased after the woman, the woman who his friend said was attacked my jaguars. He chased after her into the trees, where he couldn't see her. A sudden whiff of pollen hit his nose; a smell not found in the middle of a dense jungle, the smell seemed to form yet another path in the young boy's head, allowing him to continue the chase after the woman. He followed the smell relentlessly, ignoring the merciless branches and thorns that tore into his body and lashed at his face, he wasn't about to let the smell escape from him. _

_The new path led him for a span of a few seconds until he was forced to stop again, he had found himself at the sight of his home, the one he was born in. The little wooden hut stood as it always did, void of any signs of attack or damage. Though Garfield didn't focus on this for long for he saw the woman again, rushing up to a man who was sitting on a make-shift stool and enjoying a newspaper that he managed to receive once every month from the good folks of America._

"_Daddy…" Garfield muttered, not halting his running as he entered the familiar clearing. The woman was now in the man's arms, she seemed to be still weeping._

"_Mommy, Daddy!" Garfield called out, he was beginning to cry again, despite his mothers tears, he was happy. He was finally home, and his parents were still alive. The man looked over at his call and releasing his wife he began to walk calmly towards his son. Garfield was unable to hold in such excitement as he began to run at him. Arms outstretched, the young boy was inches from his father when a sudden hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground. Stunned, Garfield saw that the hand belonged to his father._

"_D-daddy?" he chocked, the grip was tight, "What are you-"_

"_Why aren't you dead?" the man spat, his eyes angry, "Why are you here?" A great pain began to form in Garfield's heart now, but it was unlike the pain that the Morphaditrus caused, this was much worse. Yet as tears once again began to form Garfield suddenly remembered how much different he must look since the last time the man saw him, he must think he was a stranger!_

"_N-no daddy it's me! Garfield!" the boy wheezed out, the grip was still tight around his slim neck, "Dr. Tsaeb changed me, watch!" Without thinking Garfield attempted to morph, wanting only for this man to realize this was his son and hug him instead of choke of him. Yet as the boy tried to change into the creature Dr. Tsaeb had first morphed into the only result was a furry hand and one of his ears turning long and hairy. With a startled cry the main dropped Garfield, causing the pain to flare up again in his body. "Daddy…please…" he whimpered as the man began to back away, and then he turned and fled into the house, the woman still sat defeated on the front porch, her head into her hands._

"_But it's just me!" Garfield cried out, the tears now pouring from his eyes, this wasn't how his parents should be acting, after all this time. All he wanted was for them to hold him, kiss him, and told him how important he was to them, yet now they all seemed to busy fearing him. With shaking hands Garfield raised his now furry hand to his face; his crying was now coming out in gasps. He then heard the sound of footsteps and with hope still clinging to his heart he looked up, only to see a dark black hole staring back at him. In his father's hand was an object Garfield had seen him once use to shoot a wild boar, the head had almost been ripped off. The man's eyes now began to fill with salty tears of its own._

"_You were never meant to be my son" the man whispered, his finger tightened on the trigger, "You are just a beast!" He pulled the trigger the same second an enormous green Bengal tiger leaped upon him, causing the fired shot to go flying into the air, Garfield couldn't move. His eyes seemed to melt into the scene of the tiger on top of his father, its teeth sinking into brown flesh. Now the boy could move, he was running._

"_Damn you Cristobel!" he heard his father wail through gurgled chokes, "What have you done you bastard!?" Garfield could barely see through the blurred atmosphere his eyes were given, but it didn't matter for long for he was once again thrown to the ground, the beautiful woman had apparently overcame her defeated state as she had her son pinned to the ground, the own make-shift knife he had almost used to end his life was not being pushed into his neck by another source._

"_This is for your own good baby" his mother said softly as the knife began to pierce the boy's neck, "I promise it will be quick, you won't feel a thin-" Her promise was cut off, however, as a large, hairy hand gripped around her copper neck, easily lifting her from the ground. Garfield watched as the same gorilla that had once saved his life began to take away his mothers, yet all he could do was watch as her face slowly changed colors from red, to blue, to white. The gorilla caught his eyes at that moment, and through all of its watery blackness Garfield could see clearly what it was saying._

'_Run!'_

_Garfield did run, but only a second shot was fired, a shot that dug into the gorilla's shoulder, causing him to drop his mother, who fell into a lifeless lump on the ground. His father still lay where the tiger had attacked his neck was drenched with blood, torn open from one end to the other, his right hand dropped to the ground the pistol still slightly smoking. Dr. Tsaeb feel to the ground, in his human form now, gripping the dark red stain that was forming on his shoulder. Now Garfield ran, ran from dying parents, ran from his pained friend, ran into the dense jungles that had once been his safety and comfort now was the dark reminder of why his life was the way it was now…_

"And that's basically it" Beastboy said with a deep sigh, "The Doom Patrol landed near my house a couple days later, apparently Dr. Tsaeb was a high- ranking criminal bent on making more people like himself, I thankfully was his only victim, they managed to locate him still alive and he told them where to find my unconscious body"

Raven looked at Beastboy with her normal, vacant of emotion face, yet inside her head the items of Beastboy's past were spinning through her head. The green titan smiled sadly, looking around at the fire that swirled around they're bodies.

"Now you must leave here" he said, his voice hinting that he was not going to argue, "The Morphaditrus

in my body is becoming too unstable from Destructa's rage, I need to stay here until I can fix it." Raven stood up, her eyes shut tight, she knew that he was speaking the truth, but the sudden thoughts of not hearing his un-funny jokes or seeing that stupid grin was almost to painful to bare. Raven then felt a cool hand press against her cheeks and opening her eyes she saw deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Please take care of grass-stain while I'm away" he muttered, his long brown hair framing his now tanned face. Raven looked at him crossly before placing her gray hand against his cheek, on contact his skin slowly began to turn from brown back to green, the brown locks of his hair began to fall out and what hair that was remaining turned back into it's natural emerald, Raven did not remove her hand until Beastboy's fudge eyes once again became the sparkling green she had grown so close to.

"I'll make sure it stays the way you left it" Raven assured, stepping away from Beastboy, the latter giving her his fanged grin.

"Thanks Rae" he called as she began to rise in the air, "I promise I'll be back soon!" Raven nodded and closed her eyes, but not before taking one last peak…

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven disappeared right when the flames fully engulfed the last of the jungle and the smiling green boy that occupied it.

Huzah! Now with Beastboy's past outa the way I promise yall that the last remaining chapters will focus on the current plot till its very end, which I suspect is drawing close…So until then please keep on reading and enjoying!


	18. A Titan's End

**Well the time has come to get back to the present plot, hope yall enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chp. 18**

The lounge room of the Titan's Tower was deathly silent, despite the fact that there were now people inside of it. Torn remains of what used to be furniture littered the ground, what space that wasn't full of the trash was full of tiny laser marks, each of the present Titans, and Slash, had shifted the mess around so they had their own little circle of solitude, for each of them had their own reasons to stay silent, at least except for…

"Robin!" Elema declared standing up in her own circle, though the force of her rising caused the air around her to blow out, sending a few stranded pieces of fluff and tile into the air, "What happened here!? What happened to your legs!?" Robin remained unmoved from his position next to the remains of their couch, his hands were folded in front of his face and he refused to focus on anything, especially the robotic components that now held up his legs.

"We have to wait for the others." Robin stated simply, ignoring her questions, "Then we can asses what happened here."

"Asses!?" Elema roared, her eyes glowing dangerously, "What is there to asses? Somebody trashed our home, kidnapped Beastboy, and for all we know everyone else!" Robin chose this time to finally focus on something as he turned his masked eyes to her furious face.

"Beastboy is fine." Robin said slowly, "Raven transmitted her thoughts to me, she found Beastboy and she is on her way right now." Elema seemed to cool off a bit after this but a sudden thought brought her back to life.

"Well can't she teleport here?" Elema challenged, "And if she can talk through you why not the others? Just to see if they're OK?" Robin sighed and his forehead creased.

"Well it's not that easy…" Robin muttered, dropping his gaze, "Raven and I have this…connection, something I believed only she and I shared until…" His eyes than shifted to the lone boy in a corner of the room, though he wasn't exactly alone for at least half a dozen crows had found roosts on his body, flying down from the big gaping holes that now decorated the roof. His eyes were closed, as though sleeping, but Robin knew better.

"There is defiantly something about him that ties with Raven." Robin said softly so that only Elema could hear him, "And with all that's going on right now I can't say I think it's a good thing." Elema looked at him, aghast.

"What are you suggesting…" Elema murmured, "…that we restrain him?" Robin shook his head, clearly frustrated.

"I just don't know!" Robin hissed, running a hand through his limp hair, "If only we knew more about him, why he has those powers, why Raven knows so much about him."

"Well isn't Raven a…alien?" Elema ventured, pointing towards the sky as emphasis.

"That's a way of looking at it…" Robin mused.

"Well she's here now isn't she?" the elemental continued, "What if our boy here somehow found his way to earth too?"

"The only reason Raven is here," Robin pointed out, "Was because her father wanted to use her as a tool to end the world." The Boy Wonder looked again at Slash who now had his eyes half open, though he wasn't watching the two Titan's but simply stroking one of the crow's lightly on the head.

"And besides he looks nothing like a person who lived in Azeroth, from what Starfire said all…"Azerothians" have the same basic look, purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin, long flowing robe, and from what I see Slash has none of these."

"Then who the hell is he?" Elema growled darkly, glaring at Slash for a half a second. But a sudden swish of the door took them out of their conversation and into a battle stance, quickly facing the intruders. This, however, was quickly deemed pointless when a very familiar voice cried out angrily.

"ROBIN!?" Cyborg's mechanical voice boomed at maximum volume, "THAT BETTER NOT BE BIOMECHANICAL ARMOR I SEE ON YOUR LEGS!" The voice shook the tower and both teens were forced for fall to the ground, though not just because of the voice.

In the junk-free space of floor in front of the doorway stood Starfire and Cyborg, only technically it was just Starfire standing…backwards…with Cyborg strapped to her back like a giant mechanical baby.

"Holy Shit!" Elema whooped, suddenly forgetting about the current situation, "Cyborg those baddies sure did a number to you!" Cyborg shot a quick death glare at the element user before turning back to Robin with serious eyes.

"Robin I-"

"Robin is there?" Starfire asked softly taking a peek over her shoulder and when her eyes caught him her smile nearly broke her face, "Oh Dearest Robin! It's Wondrous To See You!" She then abruptly dropped the mechanical lump, causing a frightened "Hey!" to come out of it, before swooshing over and gripping Robin in her strongest hugs yet, Elema watched this with fury while Slash did with fear. Starfire suddenly grew curious at the absence of Robin's wheelchair.

"Dearest Robin…" Starfire began as she looked around the trashy floor, still holding Robin five feet from the air, "Where is the device that keeps you from crawling like a Huynat?"

"Well…I kind of…don't need it anymore…" Robin muttered, Starfire seemed to ignore his tone as her smile grew back to full height.

"Wondrous news Dear Robin!" Starfire said happily, releasing her grip and allowing Robin to massage his ribcage when he landed.

"Oh yeah, "Wondrous" indeed" Cyborg called angrily, rolling himself towards the group, though getting stuck in various parts of furniture, "Uh, Starfire, little help?"

"Oh yes, my apologies Friend Cyborg!" Starfire said cheery, lifting him from the floor and holding him out in front of the others as if he were a new toy.

"Robin, what were you thinking?" Cyborg said at once, anger gone but now with a look of pure sadness, "What made you put that stuff on?"

"I had no other choice." Robin said firmly, rising from the ground, Elema doing also. Slash remained seated, not wanting to disturb the crows or his broken arm. "Destructa was here destroying the tower; she would have killed me and could have easily used weapons from the tower to hunt the rest of us down." Cyborg shook his head, not wanting to accept this.

"There _had _to of been another way, you weren't supposed to-."

"I didn't want to do this Cyborg, there was no other way." Robin was now beginning to walk away, towards the doorway, "But now that you're here you need to fix yourself as soon as you can, I'm going to see what is still functioning." He was almost at the door when Cyborg called out.

"Slade is somehow connected to this Robin, me and Star met him at the Zirconium factory, he wanted to know our plans with Destructa, I know he's up to something!" Robin stopped momentarily at this, but he simply shook his head as he walked out the door. Cyborg mumbled darkly as Starfire set him down gently.

"Well what's so bad about him using that bio-whatever armor anyways?" Elema questioned, "It seemed to do a fine job."

"Well it works like my or Tera's armor…" Cyborg murmured, "It binds with the nearest nervous system in your body."

"So…it enhances their abilities?" Elema asked, growing confused at Cyborg's grim face and now Starfire's horrified one.

Yeah, but it comes at a price," Cyborg said even softer, "The armor fuses with the nerves in the body, removing it, or trying to could end up killing those nerves for good, it will grow as his body grows and form around any new muscles but Robin can never take it off unless he stopped being a Titan, he's stuck with them…forever"

Slash watched the events unfold before him like a soap opera, even though he had never seen or heard of one, as Cyborg finished his explanation. Elema's hands flew to her mouth as the wind blew her long black hair wildly behind her. Starfire had once again dropped Cyborg as her body slowly floated to the ground; her eyes didn't seem to focus on much of anything as she sank to her knees. Cyborg rolled helplessly into one of the ripped up cushions of the chair. Slash was about to stand and help the poor hybrid when the temperature suddenly increased by a hundred degrees.

Slash suddenly feel back into the wall as the heat waves hit him, the crows flew into the air again in an attempt to be free of the uncomfortable atmosphere. Their pilgrimage was cut short however when six balls of fire exploded into each of the crows, sending them back down to the ground as nothing more than a pile of feathers and ash. Slash stared down at them in horror then looked back up to see Elema staring at him in fury, her eyes burned as red as her hands. In a swift movement she pointed a confusing finger at him, the flames dancing off her skin.

"It was you!" she declared furiously, the fire now moving to her shoulders, "None of this shit happened until you suddenly showed up!" Slash felt his back burn as he pressed himself into the heated metal of the wall.

"Elema, calm down!" Cyborg ordered from his spot on the ground.

"Shut-up!" Elema cried, not looking at him, keeping her flaring eyes on the meek boy against the wall, "Robin was a fool to trust you…" As she said these words the fire began to move down her outstretched arm, her hands curling into a fist, the fire was collecting around her fingers.

"…and I was a fool to let you live!" The fire then erupted from her hand like a burning rope, with seconds to spar Slash ducked and the rope sunk into the wall where his head had previously been. The wall around where the fire hit began to melt away, Slash watched this with horrified fascination and then began to sprint away.

"Friend Elema stop this!" Starfire cried out flying towards her, but Elema held up a fiery hand to the orange alien, who stopped at once.

"Don't get in my way Star," Elema stated, keeping her eyes on Slash and using her hand with the rope to follow him, the white hot flames cutting through the wall as she did, "I'm doing this for the sake of our team!" Starfire sank back to the ground, tears brimming in her eyes. Cyborg rolled around viciously, shouting out cries of curses and threats at Elema, who all but ignored him. She then turned the burning hand that was pointed at the Tameranian towards the feeling Slash and with a cry of rage she released a wave of heat that struck his torso and slammed him into the wall, burning away his shirt.

"Got you now!" Elema shrieked pulling the hand the hand with the fire whip harder, making the flames soar through the wall as if it was butter the way it was angled made it clear that she was attempting to slice off his head as Slash sunk down to the ground, his head bent over.

Yet when Cyborg and Starfire had their gazes focused on the boy they finally saw something that made them both gasp in recognition and terror. All along Slash's exposed body were black markings that looked all too similar to the two grounded titans.

"Cyborg…" Starfire whispered to him, "Are those things on friend Slash…" The metal man sighed.

"I really hope not Star."

It was frightening; the sudden power Slash felt now coursing through him. He clenched his right arm, the one that was broken, it now felt perfectly fine. Yet while he was examining his arm it was then that he saw the strange black symbols etched in his skin, and when he looked over his now exposed torso he saw that they were everywhere!

_What in the…_

"Got you now!" he heard Elema cry, and with a start he jumped to his feet, just in time to see the rope of fire cutting through the wall beside him, seconds away from slicing through his neck. He lowered his gaze knowing there wasn't enough time to act, no enough time to save his own pathetic life. His eyes then caught sight of the dark black marks on his body; only they were not black now, but red, burning red! Slash panicked, fearing that Elema's fire had gotten to him only to have his left arm suddenly fly up beside him. Stunned by the movement he had not controlled with his brain, Slash looked to his arm to see the hand gripping the fiery rope that was to be his death. Slash looked with astonishment, the fire still glowed a bright yellow so the boy was sure that his hand should be burning alive right now, but he didn't feel any pain just the heat as it reflected off his face. Another movement caught his attention and he turned his eyes to the rest of the fire rope which was now jerking back and forth in a frantic motion. This drove Slash's eyes to Elema who seemed to be having trouble getting the fire rope free of his apparent iron grip.

"The hell are you doing!?" Elema cried out, still attempting to wrench free the fire, "Let go!" Slash felt his grip tighten, knowing that would be a bad idea. Then suddenly his other arm was unconsciously raised upwards, pointing directly at Elema, who was still focused on her trapped fire. Slash grew confused at his right arm's motive until three words popped into his head. Slash knew instantly what to do.

"_Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" _

The words burst out of Slash's mind, and the split second after they did white energy sailed out of his extended hand, slamming into Elema before she had a chance to think, the force of the blast sent her sailing into the air and out one of the windows.

"Friend Elema!" Starfire screeched, zooming out the broken glass after her, desperate to prevent the elemental from smashing on the ground twenty stories below. Cyborg could only look at Slash wide eyed; his jaw would have been hanging if he still had one. The white-haired boy dropped his arms silently, the red markings faded back to black, Elema's fire had disappeared the moment she hit the glass. Starfire soon came floating back into the room, Elema cradled in her arms. Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Oh good the girls alright." He said, smiling in an attempt to cheer up the Tameranian, she however wasn't smiling.

"Friend Cyborg…" Starfire mumbled as she landed silently in front of the two Titans, Cyborg looked expectantly at her, but his eyes soon portrayed horror when he noticed the blood dripping off her arms. Starfire then dumped Elema's limp body face down on the ground; her back was littered with jagged pieces of glass, the same blood on Starfire's arms was seeping down its transparent material.

"…why is Friend Elema not breathing?"

**Not much to say at this point, just stay tuned for the next update.**


	19. Breaking Apart

**Another chapter, another twist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**The White Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chapter 19**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Robin felt the heat of the air rise dramatically as soon as he entered the weapons room, so immediately he believed this sudden temperature change to be the doings of one of these villain's "toys". Yet after a quick survey of the room he discovered no sign of anything being on or activated. Robin then wiped his forehead, the beads of sweat trickling coldly down his skin.

"Guess I better hurry up in here…" Robin muttered, worrying about his teammates. He quickly paced to the back of the room, where a single stand stood vacant of any device on its display; a light exposed the shiny silver platter placed on it. Robin then quietly removed something from his cape, and when he brought it to the light the object came to be Destructa's bloody whip, coiled into a tight circle. Robin's eyes hardened behind his mask as he inspected it.

"Guess I shouldn't keep her body in the med lab forever." Robin spoke to himself, placing the whip on the platter, only to have a massive hand fall on his.

"My my, Robin." Slade cooed, his mask coming into the light from above, his one eye looked gleeful, "Aren't we the unfortunate one?" Slade then let fly his free fist, Robin, however, caught it inches from his face.

"On the same day I've decided to ambush your little tower…" Slade continued, forcing his fist into Robin's gloved hand, both their arms shaking, "…seems to be the exact same day Destructa decided to exact her own revenge!" Robin then gripped Destructa's whip, then, using the new strength of his legs, kicked the stand where it once sat, sending it hurtling into Slade and sending him through the wall. Robin leaped a few feet back with a smirk.

"I've beaten Destructa." Robin stated matter-of-factly, tucking the whip behind his cape once again, "And I can beat you!" Slade strode out of the hole as if the previous event had not just come to pass.

"Such new confidence." Slade stated smugly, "Last I heard you were crippled by a mere lackey."

"As long as a person survives, he'll keep getting stronger!" Robin declared before charging at the maniacal man. Slade crouched into a fighting stance.

"So true…" Slade muttered under his breathe.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Aw man, aw man!" Cyborg cried out in pure frustration, as the androids poured through the open gapes, "Why is this happening now!?" Suddenly one on the bots landed straight on top of him, causing the teen to cry out, only to have a shining white blade rip through the droid's face.

"Thanks, Slash" Cyborg mumbled, avoiding his face. Slash only nodded in return.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Slash!" Starfire called from her position in the air above them, as she talked she sent numerous star-bolt after star-bolt, hitting numerous droids around here, yet they seemed to be limitless, "Flee from here, find Robin, I'll stay and protect friend Elema!"

"But…Star…" Cyborg muttered his eyes glanced over the titan's fallen body; there was a pool of blood forming around her now.

"_Just go!"_ Starfire shrieked in a voice unlike hers. Cyborg stared at her, shocked; Starfire looked back her eyes spewing large bright tears.

"Let me go!" Cyborg cried out in defiance when Slash relinquished his blade and started to pick him up, "We can't leave Star here alone, I said put me down!" Slash, however, ignored this order, heaving Cyborg's remaining body on his shoulder and heading out the door.

"No!" the hybrid exclaimed shoving his chest into Slash's forehead, making a loud "thunk". Slash turned his furious glowing yellow eyes at him, making Cyborg freeze.

"_You saw her face just as well as I did!" _Slash hissed, and Cyborg knew how surreal his voice sounded, but when his eyes bore into his it was almost overwhelming, _"The only thing we can do is to find Robin and have him talk some sense to her."_

Cyborg turned his eyes once again to Starfire her back was turned to them as she faced the endless onslaught of the androids, his brain going over all the memories of how she had helped him through his difficulties of never being "normal", how he had helped her during her dramatic wedding, it can't end like this _it cant!_ Yet Cyborg knew that death wasn't something Starfire took lightly, if anyone was going to help her, it had to be Robin.

"Alright." Cyborg whispered, turning his head away from her, "Let's go." Slash nodded back silently and then disappeared with his cargo into the dark hallway.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Raven was laid out on a cliff, the Titan's Tower smoking in the distance. Beside her lay the unconscious Beastboy his green face looked peaceful despite all that was going on around him. The dark girl slowly reached out her arm to touch his check, her face seemed desperate for the contact, yet when she was mere inches away a black boot stomped down hardly on her arm. Raven cried out in agony.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Red-X queried cynically, his white eyes bore into the back of Raven's head as she kept her face and eyes lowered, the thief let out a deep sigh as he rose his foot.

"You know it's nothing personal." He continued, looking away despite himself, "Father really needs you both though and I was kind of…hoping to see y-." He stopped his confession when he looked back down at Raven; her bruised hand was now placed on the changeling's face, her reddened fingers stroking him affectionately. Red-X's hands tightened into fists.

"What the hell does he have that I don't!?" he cried out, sending a kick, not at Raven, but at Beastboy, the blow sticking him in the side and sending him tumbling dangerously close to the cliff's edge. Raven's hand fell loosely to the ground, her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, you don't like it when I hurt your little boyfriend do you?" He sneered, striding to Beastboy's limp body. Raven could only watch helplessly, her powers completely drained after the prolonged stay in Beastboy's sub consciousness. "Well let's see how much you love him with a fucked up face!"

Red-X then sent his boot crushing into Beastboy's skull, breaking his nose instantly. Raven watched in horror as the blood poured down his checks. Red-X then sent down his foot into Beastboy's stomach, making the boy gasp loudly, but not wake up.

"Sadly, father would be very upset if I kill one of his servants." Red-X said angrily, slowly removing his foot, his fists shaking like crazy, he then grabbed Beastboy by the collar and lifted him so they were face to face, he thief then rose his free fist. "One more his should hold me over!"

"Stop!" Raven shrieked, leaping from the round and charging at Beastboy's assailant, powers or no powers she wasn't planning on again watching pain befall the boy she….

Raven slammed into Red-X. The latter cried out and dropped Beastboy in his surprise, though as if by sheer will power Beastboy's unconscious hand rose and gripped Raven's cloak. The grip was weak, only able to tear off a clump of the purple fabric before Raven and Red-X fell off the cliff and into the dark abyss below.

Beastboy fell once again back into the earth, his face right beside the cliff's edge. His face remained void of life but his fingers were dancing. The gloved extenders went speedily around the fabric he had saved, and as he did this they eventually found a hole that seemed to go deeper in itself. _A pocket! _His fingers then found something hidden deep inside, a something with a long strand that had sharp points to them, and as his fingers trailed upwards Beastboy's eyes furrowed as memories flashed into his mind. Thoughts of Raven at first, the way she never laughed but always listened, how much he put himself out there just to see that rare smile of hers, and how much he truly wished he could call her his. His fingers then reached the top of this strand and he felt smooth, thin, round objects of some kind yet when he felt these his memories became more recent, starting with him escaping the darkness in that first fight with the stronger Cynderblock just in time to see a certain white-haired teen stop the stone giant from destroying Raven's life, and for all the time after her beautiful eyes never seemed to leave his face, how whenever he looked at her she would look away in embarrassment. Yet Beastboy had seen everything, and it was then he realized that deep down Raven could truly never give him back his feelings.

The tears trickled out of Beastboy's eyes as soon as his fingers removed themselves from the black rose.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Er, hey there Gizmo, long time no see." Cyborg said awkwardly, he and Slash were pinned up against a wall, robotic devices with four tentacle-like arms wrapped around them; the device that pressed into their chests was counting down from 2:13.

"Shut-it skuzz-brains." Gizmo growled, and if Cyborg hadn't seen it he would not have believed it, but the pipsqueak was crying, and not just crying, but bawling, the tears streamed down his tiny face and pelted the floor beneath him. "This time, you guys went too far!" Cyborg and Slash shared a very confused look.

"Don't act like you don't know!" the little villain shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Slash; the latter wishing people would stop pointing at him. "It was you and that stone throwing scum-flinger!" The white-haired boy rattled through his sore brain to try and understand what he was talking about, he almost talked like Starfire. Gizmo then pulled out something from behind his back, it was pink and apparently soft as it caved in on itself where he was clenching, and with a swift movement Gizmo let fly the strange material, hitting Slash right on the face. The boy spat and desperately tried to shake away the goo that stuck to his face when the round, pink thing slid down and flopped to the floor. Cyborg stared at it, dumbfounded.

"I'm sure you know what that is." The little mechanic said, an evil smile playing on his lips as he watched the hybrid's reaction. "Even though I'm sure you barely have one!" Slash glanced at Cyborg for an explanation, wanting desperately to know what exactly was hurled into his face…and why it tasted so funny…

"It's a brain." Cyborg declared emotionlessly, his eyes averted to a far corner of the wall as Slash looked about to puke.

"Not just any brain you ignorant piece of shit." Gizmo snarled as metallic claws grew out from his backpack and lifted him into the air, "It was Mammoth's!"

"He's…dead?" Cyborg continued in his toneless voice, but he now looked back up at the sobbing villain. Slash meanwhile became focused on the devices stuck to their bodies, the timer was now below 1:00, and he knew nothing good was going to happen when that timer reached 0.

"Of course he's dead!" Gizmo wailed, lifting up one of the claws then throwing it back down into the brain, causing its juices to spew out like a fountain. "Here, you want a closer look, incase you still have doubts!?" He then pushed the brain into Cyborg's face and rubbed it fiercely into him.

Slash did his bets to ignore the squishing sounds and the gasping of Cyborg as he tried to breathe through it all. If they were to both get out of this alive, he needed to be focused. With great effort Slash managed to flip his palms so that they were pressed against the wall beside him, he quickly closed his eyes to hide the piercing glow he knew they would create. He had only manipulated the ground one time before, and that had been pure instinct and fear when he tried to slow Elema down, he couldn't be sure how well he could do it if he was actually trying.

"How does it taste you heaping pile of scrap!?" he heard Gizmo declare above Cyborg's desperate attempts to breathe, "You must really feel like shit, Mammoth being able to kill you when he's not even alive!" Slash took a deep breath. He had to do this; otherwise Cyborg will end up dead by his hands, just as Elema was.

Elema….

He felt his forehead furrow as he thought of her. His brain still kept crawling back to the moment of her pain in the cell, and now she was dead. The way she seemed to turn demonic the more she used her powers was a question that may never be answered. A flash of glass in her back flashed through his head.

_But she had it coming didn't she? She attacked me first!_

Yet was it really her fault? As Slash thought back, he had always spied on the Titan's and hadn't things always turned out well for them before he joined their crew? Hadn't every villain been defeated yet alive? And before he showed up every Titan was still alive… Slash felt his hands close into fists as they tried to push through the wall behind him. Cyborg's gasping all but filled his senses now. It was because of him that Elema and two villains died, no excuses, no if buts or maybes. Slash's eyes then opened fully, glowing a scorching yellow color, the dark marks around his exposed body matching the glow with their own scarlet color.

_Then what could two more hurt?_

With a sudden burst of energy Slash's hands than sunk into the wall completely, white energy pulsing down his arms and into the wall. The boy looked down on his device, less than 20 seconds remained. Feeling a gaze on him, Slash looked over at Cyborg, who was still being suffocated by the brain, but his eyes were trained on Slash, as if begging for help. The white-haired boy looked back at him, and as he did a small smile crept on his lips, not a happy smile, but a sad one, a pitied one.

"_Sorry." _

A sudden explosion the ripped through the wall space between the two, the white energy erupted from the numerous cracks the explosion created. Gizmo dropped his dead friend's brain, startled by the sudden sounds and sights.

"What have you done this time you sk-!" But Gizmo's insult was interrupted as the wall Cyborg was stuck too suddenly flew from its resting place, the built up energy sending Cyborg and Gizmo through the walls ahead, the crashing sounds overwhelming their cries of fear and pain, until finally all the noises stopped, and Slash knew they had fallen from the top of the tower.

Slash slowly removed himself from the wall, the bomb that was strapped to him had been carried away with Cyborg and Gizmo, and the boy would guess the timer would end any second now. A color that went against the darkness of the hallways suddenly caught his eye. Slash glanced down to see Mammoth's brain, still in one piece, resting soundlessly on the cold ground.

_Elema's rock must have been sharper than I thought._

He walked towards the brain; he could still feel the stickiness of it as it clung to his hair. Thinking about that brought him once again to the bombs, he realized he had no regrets for what was about to happen.

_Any second now…_

Slash now stood in front of the brain, and from this point he could see the series of holes that his energy eruption had caused, they ended where the tower ended, he could see now that it was dark outside. His eyes then slid back down to the still brain, his foot slowly began to rise.

Somewhere several yards from where the Titan's Tower stood, a certain green titan watched. He watched two figures fall from the tower, and due to his animalistic vision he knew exactly who they were. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him, his eyes had quickly found the hole they burst out of, and in it stood a white-haired teenager, one that this certain titan made sure he would never forget, for during the entire event the smile had never left his pale face.

Slash's foot fell hardly on top of the brain, squishing it into mulch.

Cyborg and Gizmo looked at each other one last time before the surrounding bombs exploded in mid air.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Robin and Slade ran side by side down the long hallways, each facing each with arms held up defensively, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was when they turned a corner that Robin made his move hurling a bird-a-rang at Slade's head, the villain catching it easily before it hit its target.

"Come now Robin, you can do better then that." Slade sneered; about to toss the weapon, however it was Robin's turn to smile.

"Have it your way then." Robin said coolly his fingers tightened around the invisible string that connected from his arm to the object Slade still held, and with a swift movement Robin twirled the string in the air and around the masked menace's wrist tightening instantly in a tight knot. Robin then stopped, as did Slade.

"Is this your improvement after all this time we've been apart?" Slade quirked, lifting his arm that was tied, "How…disappointing." Robin however chuckled.

"Really Slade you should go for a mask with two eyeholes." Robin mentioned, pressing a hidden button on a spot in the wall behind him, "Then maybe you would have seen this coming!" The button activated a panel that slid open in the roof above Slade, a crude, black substance poured out and drenched him in its darkness, the weight of it sending Slade into the ground.

"What is this!?" Slade declared, trying to stand but un able to even move in the liquid-like dark fluid that had now morphed him into a shadow looking figure with one shining white eye, glaring furiously at Robin.

"Just a little something to commemorate this wonderful reunion we've had." Robin replied, butting an emphasis on the past tense, he then reached into his cape and pulled out a small silvery object. A lighter.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Slade asked, his cool voice having a slight panicked tone underneath, "What happened to your little practices of justice and letting things go?" Robin stared into the single eye of the man who had tormented him for years, his thoughts struggling to try and remember all the things Bruce once taught him. He flicked the lighter and a small orange glow instantly illuminated from it. Slade's eye widened.

"For all this time we've always seemed to keep each other from dying." Robin said, his voice void of any anger, hate, and pity, "Whether it was you saving my life or me saving yours." Robin then took a step closer to Slade, the latter struggling in vain to get away, his eye now only trained on the flame.

"And for almost as long I've wondered why. Why you would spare me and at the same time try to destroy everything that's precious to me." Robin now stood right before the fallen villain, Slade's eyes slowly moved from the flame to Robin's face.

"We all have our own reasons for doing what we do, Bird-Boy." It was now that Robin lost his cool, forgetting all the years he had spent in training with both Batman and his dear friends, his thoughts only focused on the man that plagued his mind.

"Damnit!" Robin shrieked, his fist gripping the lighter, "Why do you have to be so damn mysterious!?"

"…If you want I could tell you…" Slade murmured his eye once again on the flame, inches away from igniting his life, "All I need is for you to put your little fire away." Robin shook in fury and frustration, not wanting to give in, not when he was this close.

"You have two options of ending this." Slade pressed, "Either you drop that flame and end my life a long with your questions, or you remain a Titan and spare me so that those questions can be answered."

Robin still remained silent, but his tremors gradually stopped, he shut his eyes and took in a sharp breath, releasing it in a cool wave.

"Alright Slade…" Robin said, beginning to lower the flame, "But if you try even o-." A sudden blast of a laser erupted on the ground behind him, startling Robin long enough to loose his grip on the lighter.

Time seemed to slow down.

Robin watched as his crude threat feel slowly towards the oil that covered Slade's body, as did Slade. In a last burst of time Robin looked towards the direction of the fire to see a simple Slade-bot having been the instrument of the end of his questions. The flame then hit the ground, instantly igniting the oil and the figure it had entrapped.

Slade did not scream, he did not yell, he did not cry. As the flames ate away at his body the man slowly rose back to the ground, his eye now trained on the boy in front of him, the flames dancing around the rest of his body. Robin stared back at Slade, his whole body trembled again, but not in anger. Then without a word Slade slowly fell backwards and out the glass window.

When a great force gripped Robin's body he realized that he almost forgot to cut the string on his arm, which he quickly did with a blade in his gloved finger. Yet the tugging did not cease, the force not concentrated on his legs pulling Robin to the ground. Stunned, the Boy-Wonder only had a second to look down to see new strings tied around his robotic extremities, ones that had been stealthily placed on him.

"Damn you…Slade." Robin hissed as the villain's burning body quickly one the tug of war as Robin was pulled out of the window after him.

In desperation, Robin pulled out his grappling hook, quickly aiming it at the tower in mid-air; he shot the gun, the point digging into the wall. However since it was done in a rush the force of both his and Slade's weight pulled it down the wall. Still gripping the gun, Robin used the nice in his glove to cut away the strings around his legs before the hook could come out of the wall. Thankfully it was the only strings Slade had as the pulling force ceased and Robin stopped falling, Slade, however, hit the ground roughly, the flames still eating him.

Feeling it a safe enough distance, Robin released his hand from the ground, falling smoothly to the ground on his new legs, a few feet from Slade's body. Robin slowly walked over to his foe, the long fight finally over. He stopped when he could feel the burning heat from the flames. He stared at Slade's body for what seemed like forever, the flames dancing and crackling.

"I'm, sorry it had to be this way…" Robin began, but as he watched the body his eyes slowly began to squint, until a final realization made them fly open.

_His body isn't turning to ash!_

Slade's head suddenly turned to face Robin, the fire moving with him, his white eye stared into Robin's widened eyes. His mask suddenly began to crack, and before Robin could move, two arms shot out of the fire and gripped his ankles, Robin too in shock to feel the burn, for the arms were melting! Slade's mask then completely cracked away, revealing a familiar robot monitor on the inside of his skull. Slade then began to speak, but it wasn't his voice, it was one that Robin heard only a few seconds ago.

"Seen this coming!...Seen this coming!...Seen this coming!" He said in a voice that perfectly mimicked Robin's, it repeated over and over as if it was a recording. Then suddenly a number appeared on the screen.

5

A second later another number flashed across the screen as the three words repeated over and over.

**4**

"Seen this coming!...Seen this coming!...Seen this coming!"

**3**

"Seen this coming!...Seen this coming!..."

**2**

"Seen this coming!..."

**1**

"Seen this-!"

From the top of the Titan's Tower the real Slade watched as his robot self exploded in a giant mass of fire and smoke, engulfing the boy he had long ago promised himself he would never kill.

"No hard feelings Robin." Slade said, turning away from the scene, his eye looked down on the glowing whip that was held tightly in his hand, the real one that he replaced before Robin had even entered the evidence room. Slade then began to walk to the door that led into what was left of the Titan's tower, his thoughts now focused on the new task at hand.

"But I believe I've found my new apprentice."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Well that didn't take long to write! Hope yall enjoyed.**


	20. Coming Together

**Greetings again everyone, sorry about this addition taking foooorever, been having some family issues recently so I haven't had much time for fanficiton, but everything is fine now and if anyone is still reading this series please read and enjoy!**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chapter 20**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Slade felt a long the walls of the tower's long and narrow hallways. The recent absence of power made the corridors as dark as the left side of Slade's mask. Far off sounds of blaster fire and starbolts could be heard.

"Guess I should pay the little Tameranian a visit next." Slade said under his breath, pressing his back into the wall in order to move quieter. He began to slide swiftly across the steel borders, his eye intent on the green glowing coming from a doorway at the end of the hall. He crept until he was mere meters from the door when it suddenly burst open, instantly covering the entire expanse of the hallways in green light. Slade had to squint his one eye through the brightness for several seconds before making out the figure that stood in his way.

"Ah, Crow, just the man I was looking for." Slade mused, his grip tightening on the hidden whip behind his back.

'_Slade!' _Slash hissed, his fists curling up into white balls of energy. His body was still cloaked in a thin skin of shadow; Slade craned his neck to see the raging battle between Starfire and his droids.

"You know she won't be able to fight them off for long." Slade pointed out, pointing to the scene behind Slash. "She is going to need your assistance if she has any chance to survive." Almost a split second after Slade said that he heard a chuckle, a deep throaty noise that would normally be impossible for Slash to make if the sound hadn't come directly from his open mouth.

"How foolish you are Slade." Slash spoke in a voice unlike his own, "Do you not think that if I intended on saving this girl I would have done it before you had arrived?" Slade dropped his cool act now, the voice that came out of Slash's mouth was defiantly not his, but it was someone Slade recognized, a someone that haunted his dreams ever since he escaped from his servitude.

"T-Tr- Trigon?" Slade stuttered, something he never ever ever does.

"Aha! He remembers!" Slash declared, Trigon's voice booming through the hallway, "I am so very glad to hear that our memories are working correctly, because I to remember you my _faithful _servant." Slade flinched when Trigon exaggerated the word and Slash's eyes hardened.

"Although I am surprised you know this boy's real name." Slash admitted eyeing Slade curiously, "You have always been a mystery, even to I, Trigon- Destroyer of Worlds!" Slash then smiled a very large smile raising both arms into the air slowly.

"I'll have to remember to remove that little mask of yours after I'm done _tearing you apart_!"

Slade jumped to the ground at these last words, narrowly avoiding two spinning energy blades of death, he quickly glanced back to see them already hurtling towards him again, only now they spun vertically, the metallic floor easily giving way to their burning energy. Slade quickly side rolled, pressing his body tightly into the wall when he made contact, the swords missed his back by centimeters.

"I guess my memory isn't all as well as I thought." Slash spoke, raising his hands once again to have the shimmering hilts of the energy blades slide smoothly into his wrists, "I seem to have forgotten your knack at staying alive."

"Something I'm sure we both have in common." Slade said, rising cautiously from the ground. Slash smiled strangely as he stared at Slade's feet.

"Though Robin had that same knack as well didn't he?" Slash suggested, slowly closing the door behind him, silencing the fight still raging on inside, and shrouding the hallway into darkness once again. "And you showed me how with a little cunning that knack could easily….crumble away."

As he said those last two words Slade began to feel his whole body shake, and after a quick survey of his surroundings he knew it wasn't just him, the entire section of the hallway was shaking, the walls beginning to crumble away, the cracks starting to form along the indents made by Slash's blades.

"I used Starfire to draw you here Slade." Slash spoke, calling above the noise of the crumbling stone and metal, "Using this boy's eyes I easily learned which part of this feeble building was most stable…and most weak."

Slade knew he had no way out, leaping into Slash's direction would mean certain death. Slade knew he couldn't handle the boy while he was under Trigon's influence He also couldn't leap the opposite direction where, from what he could make out, the indents were more numerous and the floor was giving away much faster. Slade had to move his foot when a piece of the floor gave way and feel into the great blackness below. It seemed like two sides of a coin, one no less better than the other. Yet as Slade's fingers traced around the leather designs of the hilt of his whip he knew there was always a side to every coin.

"So what will it be?" Slash asked, chuckling as if having a private joke, "Heads or Tails?" Without a moments hesitation Slade leaped at Slash, one of his hands rising into the air.

"…So that's your choice, eh?" Slash cried, bringing up his swords to meet Slade, "You choose death!?"

Then as if having second thoughts Slade stopped in the air and silently feel to the ground, kneeling before Slash could attack him.

"Please believe me… master." Slade muttered, keeping his head bent to the floor, he then removed the whip from behind his back holding it up before Slash as an offering. "I only betrayed you before because I knew the Titan's had already gained the upper hand and would defeat us both had I not acted to be on their side, so once you were defeated I acted out as your spy tracking the Titans and waiting to find an opening to capture the Raven girl, soon afterwards I noticed the one they called Slash join their ranks, and he was exactly as you described him to be, the one who was to be the second key if Raven had failed. I even lured that Destructa girl as to acquire her whip to use to aid you."

"Interesting…" Slash said; placing the palm of his hand on the hilt of the whip, he then smirked.

_Great imitation of my father eh?_

"What?" Slade said, astonished at the drastic change of Trigon's voice, so much in fact that he was unable to move as he felt the whip removed from his hands as a grappling hook swung itself around his body, pinning his arms against him.

"My legs move faster than you thought Slade!" He heard Robin's voice declare from the darkness then, "Good work at distracting him Slash!" Slade's gaze then went back to Slash who now had a un-Slash smirk on his face, then dropping the whip inside his pocket he leaned his head until his mouth was right beside the side of Slade's mask.

"I never did trust you…slave." Trigon's cruel voice hissed. He then tore of Slade's mask, revealing it to him for a fraction of a second before Slade was dragged off into the darkness by Robin. He held the mask above him, examining it with mild fascination before crushing it into pieces.

"This reunion should be quite…interesting."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Robin tugged and tugged on the rope that was attached to Slade, desperate to repay the man for his near death experience.

'_I didn't even know these legs were able to jump that high… it was complete luck that I over-jumped the explosion!"_

Robin's eyes hardened at this thought, and his pullings intensified, fighting against Slade's weight. The glow of Robin's eyes allowed him to see for a short distance in the dark, yet Slade still remained out of sight. Although it was taking Robin a while to pull Slade into view it wasn't a difficult process, it was as if Slade wasn't even fighting back. Yet it was when he heard a shout he knew that was far from the truth.

"Robin please don't!" He heard Slade beg with obvious desperation, "If you see me now your whole life will be destroyed!" Robin couldn't help but pause at this, he knew it was an obvious ruse Slade was playing on him in order to escape, yet he had never heard Slade beg before…

"Nice try Slade." Robin hissed into the darkness, tugging the rope with even more force now. "Sorry to say I won't fall for something as pathetic as tha-." Then Slade was pulled into Robin's vision, his arms were pinned to his sides by the rope and he had been dragged on his back he looked up at Robin and Robin looked down at him. Slade's dark hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his jaw quivered as Robin gazed at him and his black eyes could only stare into Robin's white ones with hopelessness.

"N-no…" Robin murmured, dropping the rope and backing slowly from where the man lay. "That's a lie." Robin then suddenly beamed, which soon turned to a giggle which then turned into a fit of laughter causing the Boy Wonder to fall on his knees tears streaming down his face as he laughed.

"It's one of your tricks isn't it Slade?" Robin asked, a big smile still spread on his face as he looked up at him, Slade hadn't moved an inch. "You're just playing one of your goddamn games to mess with my mind again right, is that it!?"

"No Robin." Slade replied, moving his gaze to a far wall and letting his cheek rest on the ground, "Not this time."

"LIAR!" Robin thundered, suddenly on his feet and pointing accusingly at Slade, he spat the words as he yelled them. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Slade's eyes then flashed over to Robin's once again, and as the familiar eyes locked gazes Robin's features seemed to relax.

"I am what you see before you." Slade insisted, "This is not an illusion, not a trick, not a game, the man before you now is just who you think it is, Bru-."

"NO!" Robin shrieked, loosing the last bit of sanity in his brain Robin pulled out his bow-staff and extending it he began to charge at the fallen man.

"If you die here it won't matter if you're real or not!" Robin cried out to more than himself than anyone, he threw his staff into the wall, creating sparks as he charged towards Slade. "So die whoever you are, die die DIE!"

A sudden green burst of energy ripped through the air behind Robin, flying way to fast for the damaged boy to see. Robin only had enough time to turn around and become blinded by the emerald glow. The ball dug into his back, instantly burning away through his clothes, Robin screamed as the energy seared into him dropping his bow-staff while he was still in mid-air. Then with a final explosion Robin was sent sailing over Slade and crashing into a wall, with a final gasp of air the Titan's leader fell from the imprint in the wall and onto the cold, dark ground.

Slade looked on with widened eyes unable to form any words on what had just occurred. The quick footsteps from behind managed to break his gaze on Robin's fallen body and turning his head he could see a hunched silhouetted figure coming from the direction of the green energy.

"Robin?" he heard a meek voice ask. Then the hunched creature raised an arm, illuminating its hand in a green light revealing a very beaten up Starfire carrying a very dead Elema on her back. "Robin is that you?"

Her face brightened as she looked onto Slade's exposed face and even began striding happily towards him, but as she got nearer and the face became clearer she knew she was sorely mistaken. Slade could only glance up at her as she looked down on him with a bemused face, her clothes were ripped and her body scared and bloody.

"You are not Robin." Starfire deduced looking at the man hardly then, with more emotion, "Where is Robin!?" Slade kept her emerald gaze for what seemed like an eternity before his dark eyes dropped.

"…You don't really want to know that…" He muttered. Then in an instant Elema's body dropped to the ground and Starfire was upon Slade, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt and forcing him to lock eyes with her, Starfire then placed her glowing green hand on the side of Slade's face. Slade could feel himself tremble as he felt the burning on his exposed cheek, Starfire's eyes threatened to blast his face in two.

"You will tell me where Robin is." She said slowly and completely sure of herself. "You shall tell me this before I-." Yet a movement behind Slade caught her eye.

"Robin?" Starfire asked hopefully, instantly dropping Slade with a loud thud, she raised her glowing hand to reveal the area where the movement came from. Yet as the area steadily became illuminated in green and more things came into view Starfire felt her bright eyes slowly open in horror.

"Robin?" Starfire repeated. Her body slowly dropped to the ground and she sank to her knees, yet neither her hand nor her eyes left the grisly scene displayed before her.

The far wall was completely deformed. A giant hole was imprinted in the exact center; smoke still emitted from it as if a recent blast had caused its destruction. On the ground before it only rubble was present, pieces of earth and steel mixed into a pile, yet another substance formed with it as well. A sticky red substance that clung to the various elements, it dripped down the metal and stone and formed a pool around it; it was an island in a sea of blood. The source being the Boy Wonder, face in the sea and body buried in the island.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out, all the happiness drained from her in that moment, all the desire to fly seeped from her memory, as if it never existed. "Robin, no!"

Starfire leaped from her spot on the ground and ran towards Robin's fallen body, stumbling a few times due to her being unused to walking. She had always been so happy; flying had always come so easily ever since she lived at Earth…ever since she met Robin.

"Robin please no!" Starfire wept, her blurred vision causing her to stumble again, right next to Robin's head, his face smeared with the blood on the floor. She reached a shaking hand to touch his cheek, but when her fingers were an inch away she saw the faintest of twitches appear on the corner of his mouth.

"He's still alive!" Starfire cried out to no one in particular, but giving her enough strength to rise from the ground and run the rest of the way to the rubble, her hands then became a blur as she threw off the various pieces, not caring where they landed. Slade was forced to roll out of the way when a huge piece of rock almost crushed his head. He glanced over at Starfire, she was quickly working her way through the wall remains, she'd soon reach his body. Slade stuck out an index finger, the action causing a miniature blade to come out, and leaning over he quickly cut the string.

'_Should have thought of that before_' Slade pondered rising to the ground. '_The whole situation must have made me loose my train of thought."_

He glanced over at the Tameranian; she had only a few pieces left before Robin's body was completely exposed.

"Starfire, wait!" Slade called, running over to her, Starfire seemed to not notice him, she was still lifting off the last piece of rock that had his back pinned. She had it high in the air and was about to release it when Slade grabbed both her wrists, now forcing the alien to look into his eyes.

"Release me!" Starfire roared, her eyes instantly glowing green.

"You must calm down and listen!" Slade ordered, his gaze now hard and nearly matching the intensity's of Starfire's. "Robin could easily have a broken spine right now, and if you move him you'll only cause him more pain, or worse!" The last two words seemed to have gotten to Starfire, and Slade began to feel her arms slacken, but in an instant her muscles tensed up again and her gaze once again became hostile.

"And why should I trust you!?" Starfire declared, and Slade could feel the heat of her eyes evaporating the sweat that dripped down his forehead.

"You have to!" Slade insisted. "If you love Robin you'll have to trust me!"

"If I…" Starfire mumbled, and then Slade felt her arms completely relax and he dropped them, Starfire then placed the giant stone gently beside her, her green eyes once again returning to their normal state, now focused on Robin's broken body. "Please…save Robin."

Slade quickly dropped down beside Robin, placing his hands gently on his back. Slade then proceeded to slowly run his hands down Robin's back and legs, putting pressure on certain spokes. Robin would occasionally moan in pain and Starfire would flinch every time he did but she did not speak, this man seemed to know what he was doing.

'_But….who is he?'_

Yet before Starfire could open her mouth to speak the man stood up, announcing that his examination was done. "He has four broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a miss-located shoulder, severe internal bleeding…." The man told her every bodily problem Robin was having as if he was reading it from a book, and after every word he said Starfire felt herself slowly sinking down into the unfamiliar darkness of self- loathing, she knew full well now that it was Robin she had mistaken for someone else leaping into the dark, it was Robin that had taken the full force of her star bolt, and now it was Robin who was most likely going to…

"But." The man spoke after reading off the seemingly endless list of Robin's injuries, and this single word cut through Starfire's senses, as a shooting start would through a night sky. "He's still breathing, barely mind you, but he's alive, and there is still a chance to save him we just-." That was all Starfire needed to hear, and using her alien graces and strength, she delicately raised Robin from the ground, doing her best to ignore the sorrow filled cries of pain he emitted. Starfire then fully faced the man with Robin cradled in her arms.

"Please, follow me, I'll show you to the Med- Lab." She spoke softly, the tears long gone now; she then turned and began to proceed down the hallway. Slade began to follow her but then something seemed to flash across her mind that forced her to stop.

'_Damn it!' _ Slade hissed inside his head, instantly taking a defensive stance. _'Did she realize who I am?'_

"Oh and before I forget." Starfire said, not bothering to turn around, "Please bring Elema as well."

That was all she said before continuing down the hall once again. Slade then turned to the direction of the discarded body.

"As you wish." Slade whispered, slinging the dead girl up with one arm and, carrying her on his shoulder, followed after Starfire.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ah Beastboy your just in time to join your friends." Slash said, only it was Trigon's cruel voice coming out of his mouth. The two were standing in front of what used to be Titan's Tower, only now it looked more like a poorly drawn "l" with various holes and lines erased from it.

"So it was you all a long wasn't it!?" Beastboy shot back, his teeth grinding so hard they threatened to crack under the pressure. "All this time you were with us…you were just planning on this day this whole time!"

"Did it honestly take you that long to figure it out my green little whelp?" Slash asked cruely, his voice thundering all around them. "What gave it away was it seeing the destruction of your home? Was it watching your best friend die so humiliatingly?" Slash smirked as he watched Beastboy's fists begin to shake violently, his head bowed in a furious rage.

"Or was it seeing Raven slip away from you due to your pathetic attempt to protect her?" This did it, with a cry of rage Beastboy leapt the distance between them, not even bothering to morph. His hands reached out for Slash's throat as he neared him, but a split second before Beastboy could grab him Slash vanished. Yet before Beastboy could even blink the boy was now beside him, and a great blow was thrown into the changeling's stomach while he was still in mid-air, sending him failing in the opposite direction. He hit the ground hard and slid until his back made contact with a tree, knocking the breath out of him. Slash was on him in a second. He grabbed Beastboy by the neck, locking his fingers into a vice-grip as he raised him off the ground.

"What do you expect to accomplish by this?" Slash quirked, his unnatural deep voice filling Beastboy's senses with fear, and as he talked the titan could see the newly formed razor-sharp teeth poking from his lips, "You may have special powers but you are still nothing but a mortal, and your kind could never be a match against mine, such as a mouse could never defeat a lion, it's all just a part of the natural order."

Beastboy could feel his life being drained away. The tips of his fingers and toes were beginning to grow cold, and dark shadows were beginning to take shape in the corners of his eyes. Yet despite all of this he couldn't help but feel at least a tiny bit relieved. If this had to be the end then so be it, Raven, Cyborg and all the rest of his friends were probably dead anyways, it would be nice to see them again…

Suddenly a bright blast tore through the engulfing darkness in Beastboy's eyes, Slash let out a cry of pain and instantly the pressure on his throat was released. Beastboy collapsed to the ground, gasping desperately for air, the coldness of it stung his lungs.

"Beastboy, what the hell are you thinking!?" He heard Cyborg cry out. Astonished, he turned to the sound of the voice to find his large metal friend standing there, arms and legs perfectly healed, and a smoking blaster pointed in Slash's hunched over position.

"Cyborg?" Beastboy chocked out, "Is that really you?"

"You were just going to give up weren't you?" Cyborg demanded, ignoring Beastboy's question. "You were going to let him kill you…weren't you!?" Beastboy couldn't help but look down, ashamed.

"You don't understand!" Beastboy cried out desperately, he then held up a piece of purple cloth still clinched in his hand, "Raven is dead Cyborg, she died protecting me!" Astoundingly Cyborg seemed unfazed; instead he gave Beastboy the angriest glare the green titan had ever seen his friend give.

"So…your just going to waste that Garfield!?" Cyborg shouted, his anger and pain shaking his entire frame, "She died for you and now your going to make it count for nothing!? What the hell happened to you Beastboy, didn't you care for her, didn't you love her!?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" Beastboy roared back, the tears now streaming out of his eyes, his gloved hand tightening around the piece of cloth and the rose inside, and, unknown by Beastboy, the black flower began to glow. "I ALWAYS LOVED HER, EVER SINCE THE DAY WE MET!"

Suddenly images flashed through his mind. Every moment he had spent with Raven suddenly became a movie playing constant reruns in his subconscious. It was Raven who convinced him to remove his mask, it was Raven who he literally shared her emotions with, it was Raven that gave him the first true hug he had received in who knows how long, and it was Raven who caused him to act like a dorky goof-ball, and it was her smile that he longed to see.

It was Raven he had always been in love with.

"So now boy, are you ready to die?" Slash's voice whispered fiercely, and Beastboy could once again feel the pressure in his neck, only this time the voice he heard didn't make him fear. His eyes once again found light in the consuming darkness, only this time it wasn't the illusion of Cyborg's blaster fire

"Not…just…yet." Beastboy growled he then gripped his hand on Slash's extended arm, then in a swift movement the hand turned into a claw, digging its sharp nails into the boy's tender skin. Slash howled in pain, releasing the Titan and jumping back a few feet.

"**I gave you a choice mortal"** Slash hissed, the full force of Trigon's voice reverberating from his lungs, making the very air before him tremble. **"Now you will see what happens to those who cross our kind." **His hands then erupted into giant energy swords, the color twisted into a blackish red that seemed to pulsate with a life of its own.

Beastboy remained unfazed; he slowly rose from the ground, his eyes locked on Slash. As he rose the different parts of his body began to convulse and change form. His legs slowly began to bend in the opposite direction, his arms grew longer with more muscle, a large green tail burst from his pants, the rest of his clothes suffering the same fate as the giant body grew from the boy, and the uniform was soon replaced by a thick green fur. The Beast now stood before The Demon, their strange eyes locked gazes, flaring with fury and hatred. Slowly the purple cloth slipped from The Beast's giant claw.

"**Come then you pitiful mortal!" **Slash commanded, bright red lightning flashing across his body, **"Come prove to me how weak your species is!"**

With a earth-shattering roar The Beast leapt into the air at his oppose, black claws eager to sink into the soft skin once again. Slash leapt into the air as well, his dark blades pulled back, waiting for the right moment to strike. They were inches from each other when suddenly a pitch black wave of energy collapsed into them, sending the two fighters sprawling on the ground. The Beast roared in fury, its white-hot eyes scanning around for the new-comer. Slash, however, saw her first.

A purple robed figure stood off to his left, the hood of the robe hid her face completely but no amount of darkness could have held back the brightness of the four red eyes that pierced through it. Both her arms were outstretched, her dark powers twisting and weaving like tentacles, one hand pointed at Slash, while the other pointed at The Beast.

_Raven thank god you're here!_

Slash smiled, a look of pure relief washed over his face.

_I've been barely able to fight this thing off, you mind helping me out here?_

Raven made no reply to this, and Slash was about to try again when suddenly a movement from behind caught his eye. He managed to leap out of the way before a black tentacle of darkness dug itself into the ground he had just been standing on. He landed smoothly on the ground, and gave Raven a hurt look.

_What the hell was that for? Raven don't you remember, it's me Slash!_

"Sorry to disappoint you Trigon." A voice said from the darkness behind Raven, from which Slade smoothly stepped out of. "But I don't tend to fall for the same trick twice."

"**You meddlesome slave." **Slash hissed, Trigon's voice coming back in clearly, **"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"**

"Yes, but now I'm afraid that will be the last mistake you are going to make." Slade smirked as he rand a hand through his thinning black hair. "Now allow me to thank you for-."

Yet Slade was cut off as a loud roar ripped through the air above him and Raven. Slade looked up to see The Beast barreling down towards them. "Much too obvious!" Slade declared, pulling the whip hardly, the red energy pulsing through the leather and into the darkness of Raven's hood. Raven reacted instantly, throwing an arm up in the air, sending three of the tentacles shooting like rockets towards the creature. The Beast seemed to have anticipated this however, for, using its strong arms, it did a barrel roll in mid-air, smoothly dodging the tentacles and landing on the ground near Slade and Raven.

The four of them remained still for a long time, each a good amount of space from the other. The Beast made the first move again, raising its head to the stars it let out another loud howl before tearing across the field towards Raven and Slade, the two instantly taking a defensive position. Slash raised his arms, the long red blades quivered frantically, eager to join the fray.

"**This is going to be quite the night."** Trigon muttered to himself, before charging towards the duo as well, thus beginning the fight to end it all.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Ah finally finished yet another chapter. Hope yall enjoyed it should be only one or two more left before the end so keep on reading and reviewing, thanks!**


	21. The Beginning of the End

Well were drawing down to the nitty gritty

**Well were drawing down to the nitty gritty. Only a few chapters left until this story is complete. So try to be patient readers I know my writing takes awhile but I'll strive to not make any of you wait for these last chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chapter 21**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The tormenting dreams seemed endless. All of his life's past mistakes flowing through his head so vividly he wondered if it was even a dream at all. But it had to be. For as he went through all these nightmares he always felt a warm pressure against his hand, as if someone was holding it, but whenever he looked to his side to see who it was the person was not there, even though the pressure remained.

He looked back into his memories to see that they were now taking place in the library room of an enormous mansion. It was raining fiercely outside of one of the gothic windows that was built on the far side of the room. He knew that, if memory served well, the conversation that was to take place in this room was to be fiercer than the storm that raged outside.

The doors that lead into the library quietly opened, the light from the hallway sending a glowing line into the dark room, the stream of light moved swiftly across the carpeted floor and ceased to move until the light hit the face of a tired looking man that was seated at a desk that the person watching this memory had failed to notice before.

"Mr. Wayne?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

"Yes, come in boy, what is it?" The man replied after a short while, the part of his face that the light touched looked at the intruder thoughtfully. The boy seemed hesitant, however, for the same stream of light remained the same density as the door remained in its slightly open position.

"What's wrong Dick?" He asked, a touch of concern in his voice now, "Did something happen at school today?"

The door finally swung all the way open, the light from the hallway basking its glow into the dark room, revealing every hidden inch of it. The man at the desk was clad in a dark suit, his dark hair was gelled back and his hard eyes portrayed a rare glow of amusement at the sight of the figure in the doorway.

"No sir, nothing bad happened, there's just…something I want to talk to you about…" The young boy was dripping wet, indicating his recent encounter with fury of nature just a few moments ago. When the man didn't answer the boy took a few more steps into the room and continued, "You see it is kind of urgent, so I couldn't wait for Mister Alfred to pick me up…"

"Well what is it Dick?" Mr. Wayne questioned, a look of concern now washing away the previous amusement. Dick let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his jet black hair, the drops of water tumbling down his face.

"There is this girl at school…her name is Susan." Dick began, his now nervous eyes glanced hesitantly at the man, who's face remained emotionless now, so the boy took it as a sign that he should continue, "Well I've always kind of liked her, but I'm too nervous to tell her that, and she is always playing with all the other boys so it made me feel like I shouldn't even bother…"

Again Dick glanced towards his father's face, which continued to remain blank. The boy could feel the beads of sweat mixing in with the rain droplets on his forehead. He wasn't sure anymore if talking about this was the right choice, but he figured that since he already started he might as well get the rest of it out of the way.

**"Fool."** Robin muttered as he watched the events of his past play out before him. **"You should have taken your own advice…you should have just left."**

"But today she gave me a note, and it said that she liked me and wanted to know if I liked her." Dick smiled as if he was playing it over in his head. "I was so surprised that I ran without even saying anything-."

"Forget her." The man interjected before Dick could continue. "Tell her you do not return those feelings."

"Huh?" The boy said, giving his father an astonished look, the man remained emotionless as he gazed back at his son. "Forget her…why?"

"You wish to grow up and fight a long side me don't you?" The man asked, now gazing out of the window into the stormy sky, "You once told me you'd give up anything to fight for justice."

"W-what are you saying?" Dick mumbled, scared tears forming in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Love." The man said the word as if it were a putrid thing, "It is only a distraction and a source of weakness to your enemies, and if you fall in love the woman will be targeted and be used against you, in order to fight against the true evil you must learn to let such ties go."

"But…what about the feelings I have now?" Dick muttered, his forgotten tears dripping down his damp cheeks. "Are you saying I should never talk to her again?"

"I am saying you tell her you don't return those feelings, even if it is a lie, it may be hard at first but you will learn and be able to move on." The man then gave the boy a sympathetic look. "I know you are young and probably don't fully understand this, but I will be training you as soon as possible, you need to learn things such as this so you can grow to understand and you wont end up putting innocent lives in danger."

Dick nodded. Despite the sick feeling in his gut and heart, he nodded. And the next day he returned to the girl with the note and told her plainly that he did not have those feelings for her. He did not cry until school was out and he was back into the safety of his room.

Robin finally closed his eyes and the vision was gone. The pressure on his hand increased and he let out a deep sigh.

**"My whole life since that day has been nothing but stress and restraint."** He kept his eyes shut as he spoke, not knowing who he was talking to, but directing it to the invisible person holding his hand now. **"Living without such a passion is more of a weakness than Bruce could ever know, every time I fight I feel that each punch is worthless, each victory meaningless, for who am I fighting for, myself? Why would I need the drive to fight for just myself, in the end I would be alone. Then who, the civilians? How would they thank me other than be grateful to me, that is not the kind of passion I desire, I want someone to fight for that knows everything about me, that knows when I'm happy or when I'm sad. Someone who can hug or kiss me for protecting them. I want someone who can make all this fighting worthwhile. I want…"**

A sudden flash of light then erupted into Robin's closed eyes, forcing him to take in a big gasp of air. As he did this he felt the pressure on his hand release, only to be replaced by a strong gripping force to be pressed into either side of his head. Robin desperately tried shaking away the pressure; the light still blinding inside his head, yet suddenly the pressure instantly became more soothing. He could feel the force of it lighten and begin to stoke the sides of his face, and as it did this the light began to grow duller and duller until finally it vanished. Robin then felt a whole new explosion of feeling, a softness pressed against his back and head, the stroking feeling against his face, but even more so the pain rending throughout his body. Robin was forced to let out a painful groan. This was soon followed by a gasp of a very familiar sounding person and slowly Robin opened his eyes to see the figure sitting beside him.

"Robin!"

The Boy Wonder gave his Tameranian friend the biggest smile he had ever given in years. Not even giving a damn about the pain it caused. "Hey Starfire, it's good to see you again."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Trigon growled inside Slash's head, the sound seeping out of the boy's own mouth as his yellow eyes glowed maliciously at Slade. The dark red energy swords flickered eagerly in his hands, Trigon's own dark magical influence giving them life and a desire to taste blood.

"**I do not know how you managed to reacquire that whip directly from me slave." **Slash hissed as Trigon talked into his head, **"But I will make sure this time that I gain it from you by wrenching it from your pathetic human corpse."**

"Believe me your words are making me shake Trigon." Slade replied, his grip tightening on the whip that controlled Raven, whose form rose slightly as he did this. "But that is still all they are…words." He then jerked the whip upwards sending Raven flying into the air, and then he threw out his free hand, Raven copying the action.

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Slade and Raven cried out in unison, causing the dark form of a giant raven to come soaring out of her body, Raven then fell limply to the ground as the giant bird swooped down upon Slash. The possessed boy swung his blades wildly in an attempt to slow down its approach.

"Now I'll let him deal with that while I…" Slade then pulled out his bow-staff and twirling it as he spun he jammed it in the exposed jaws of the Beast just as it was inches from biting his head off. "Take care of the mangy mutt." The Beast snarled and swung a large claw towards his adversary, only to have Slade easily jump into a nearby tree, keeping the whip securely in hand.

"Come now Beastboy." Slade said mockingly. "If you wish to kill me and save your pathetic friends you must learn to be much less quiet about it." The Beast growled in response and with a great effort of his powerful jaws he managed to crush the bow-staff, freeing his teeth. Slade glanced quickly over to Slash to see him still swinging at the bird as it flew just out of reach, giving Slade the advantage he needed. He tugged on the whip slightly; causing Raven's limp body to drag across the ground, the Beast took instant notice of her. His white eyes gleamed with hunger.

"You are not the same person in that form are you?" Slade mused as he studied the Beast. "Such power must come with sacrifice I suppose, yet…" He then tugged on the rope a little more; Raven's body movement caused the Beast to take a few steps closer, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"It does make you an easy one to distract." Slade then tugged on the rope with a great heave of strength sending Raven flying through the air, and the Beast lunged. "Now!" Slade ordered. He gripped the handle, causing the red glow to shine brighter. Suddenly the giant bird disengaged itself from Slash and began soaring towards the Beast in mid air.

"No way to escape now." Slade muttered. The Beast turned helplessly in the direction of the black attacker; it was mere feet from his body until suddenly the green animal vanished into thin air. "What!?"

Trigon let out a dark laugh at the sight of Slade. **"It appears you are not the only mortal with a twisted mind."**

Slade clenched his teeth as he jumped from the tree. The giant bird flew back into Raven's body as his grip loosened on the handle, and Raven slowly rose and went back by his side. "You were in control this whole time."

The green humming bird flew triumphantly in the air before morphing back into a grinning Beastboy. "Wasn't exactly hoping to have to reveal that so soon." He grinned, "But I have to admit you dudes are tougher than you look."

Slade chuckled, his fingers once again gripping tightly on the whip's handle, Raven twitched slightly. "Sorry to say little titan, but I'm afraid you're a little out of your league in this particular fight, even with your new… mutation."

Beastboy's smile didn't dissipate however; instead he shook his head sadly and threw one finger in the air, prepared to make his thought over speech. "Now that would be the case unless you thought over this fight as much as I did, you see you're relying almost completely on Raven's powers to hold back Slash, and he obviously has a grudge on you and would rather see you hit the dirt before me, plus you can't fight him on your own, meanwhile you will have me on your back and while you can easily avoid my moves you can't stray too far from Raven otherwise you will loose your grip on that whip thing as well as loose your control on Raven, so all I need to do is get that whip out of your grasp so that when Slash takes you out of the way I can team up with Raven and we can take him down!"

"Are you really so confident about that plan of yours?" Slade asked as he stared down the small grinning teen, but before Beastboy could answer a booming voice snapped them back into reality.

"**You humans are beginning to bore me, attack me slave! Continue to try and hold up your pitiful defense against my desire to kill you. Hurry! I have a whole world left to conquer."**

Beastboy gave Slade a knowing smile as the villain glanced at Slash. "Well I don't know Slade, you tell me?"

"Don't think you have me totally figured out, young Garfield." Slade hissed, then in a swift movement his fist went smashing into Beastboy's face, sending the teen sailing into air, falling back down heavily to the ground.

"Ow!" Beastboy screeched, holding his bleeding nose, "Cheap shot!" Slade was then in the air, his large boot aiming towards Beastboy's head. Quickly gaining back his composure, the changeling swiftly morphed into a gopher, burying himself into the ground, avoiding Slade's deadly blow as his foot crashed heavily into the ground.

"You can't hide forever." Slade muttered, as his eyes scanned the ground, yet a sudden flickering movement instantly had him pulling on the whip, sending Raven in front of him, with arms outstretched she created a black shield, which instantly countered a spinning red blade as it violently rotated against it for several seconds before finally running out of energy and sailing back into Slash's outstretched arm.

"**I warned you not to keep me waiting."**

Slash then began charging at Slade full force, his blades flashing in ever which direction. In a swift movement, Slade tugged on the whip's handle, causing Raven to move in front of him, her arms held up defensively.

"**Don't think my daughter can keep you from my wrath, slave!" **Slash hissed, he then sent both blades spinning out of his hands, their blood lust causing them to spin violently towards Raven.

"I never had any intentions of your daughter being my shield." Slade remarked, not making any move to give Raven a further order. The blades drew closer and closer to her exposed body, their dark red material flashed excitedly, eager to reach the fleshy target.

"RAVEN NO!" A cry erupted as a giant green blur fell heavily into the blades, sending one of them spinning off into the air, the other dug into flesh.

The Beast let out a great cry of agony as the blade dug deeper into his shoulder, blood seemed to be spewing from the wound like a fountain. In his mind Beastboy tried to form into a smaller animal to relinquish himself of the burden, but the pain was too great to focus on any animal, all there was was the intense burning sensation caving over any coherent thought.

Slade grinned as he watched the form whither in agony on the ground. "Like I said Beastboy, you were way in out of your league, now that I knew you were in control Raven still provided sufficient bait to see you out of the picture." The Beast made no witty comeback this time, his cries of pain continued to vibrate through the air.

"**As much as I enjoy watching weak creatures squirm, I believe it is time to end this petty fight."** Slash mused as the rouge blade secured itself back into his right wrist, he watched his second blade dig a bit deeper into the Beast's shoulder before raising his left arm and with a quick jolt the energy sword ripped itself quickly back out of the muscle and into his clenched fist, blood now mixed with its dark energies.

"**Ill give you one chance mortal." **Slash instructed, a smile slowly spreading on his lips, **"Stand up and come at me again, this is your only chance to save my dear daughter and your pathetic life, so I suggest you take it."**

In response the Beast let out a deep throaty growl. His functioning limps shaking as he tried slowly to get to his feet, his right arm hung uselessly on his side. Slade stepped back a few paces to watch what was to take place, he knew he would be able to handle who ever was left from this showdown, although the winner was obvious.

The Beast managed to stand on its hind legs, his form was hunched and he was breathing heavy. His white eyes stayed focused on Slash's grinning face for a brief moment before moving over to where Raven and Slade stood. As he did this his mouth slowly opened, but for once what came out of it wasn't a cry of rage.

"R...Raven…" The Beast mumbled, its voice was throaty and hoarse but Beastboy's real voice seemed to be in the back round of it. His gaze studied Raven's cloaked face, looking desperately for something he recognized, but all that seemed to be visible to him where the four malicious red eyes that gazed back. Then a movement caught his eye for a brief moment and he looked below Raven's face, this was all Slash needed.

"**Well fool I gave you a chance! Now your fate is sealed!"** He then ran at Beastboy in blinding speed and was on him in a flash. The Beast's body was pinned down on the ground, with both blades being held dangerously close to his exposed neck. **"Any last words mortal?"**

The Beast did not reply at first, his gaze merely went back to where Raven stood again, only this time, as he did, a small grin began to from across his huge lips.

"**Smiling? What are you smiling for mortal? Do you finally realize that your meager life has come to an end by the hands of Trigon?"**

The Beast continued to grin as his focus turned back once again to his capture. "To go hell."

Then Beastboy was gone.

"**NO! DAMN YOU MORTAL!"**Slashed raged, slamming his blades into the ground, causing it to explode in a flurry of earth. Slade and Raven were forced to take cover behind a tree.

In the midst of his berserk, Trigon had failed to notice the smallest of green flies zooming awkwardly (for it had a wounded wing) in the direction of Titan's Tower.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Well things have certainly gone out of hand haven't they?" A yellow robed figure stated as she opened her eyes, the group surrounding her were all clocked in shadow but she knew they were all relinquishing the visual contact as well.

"This is so upsetting." A miserable voice spoke up from one of the other forms sitting on the ground. "We are stuck here with no power to help Raven while Anger is out and reeking havoc in her subconscious! All hope is lost!" The shadowy form then lost her voice to long and loud sobs.

"Oh cheer up Sadness!" A bubbly voice insisted, her tone very out of place in the dark and dismal atmosphere. "We all know Raven is stronger than this! She will pull out of it!"

"NOOOOO!" Sadness wailed, suddenly standing up, her continuous crying echoing loudly in the dark chamber. "It isn't going to be all right! Beastboy is most likely dead now…he…he…"

Another form stood up and placed a comforting hand on Sadness' shoulder. The sobbing girl hiccupped as her crying started to die down.

"Is…is there hope?" She asked the other form meekly, looking into the eyes of her comforter desperately.

"Yes there is." Bravery said, the confidence in her voice was unmistaken able. "I know better than you all how much Raven cares for her friends, she isn't out yet, us still existing shows that she hasn't completely lost herself to Anger right?"

The yellow robed emotion nodded. "That is quite true." Knowledge mused, "Us still being here must mean Raven still has something that is keeping her from becoming complete rage, one of us emotions is having an strong tie with her right now and its what is keeping us all from fading from existence."

"This is all dreadfully boring." One figure interjected, stiff ling a yawn, "Whoever this emotion is should go ahead and speak up so we can move this along."

Bravery and Knowledge locked gazes for a split second before they both looked to a corner of the small dark room they were now forced to stay in. In that corner sat a pale purple robed Raven, she seemed oblivious to the other emotions and their discussion, her focus on something that was resting in her lap.

Affection smiled softly as the stroked the soft petals, the continuous memories of Beastboy and her brother Crow running constantly through her mind at each touch.

"I know things will work out." She spoke softly, "As long as I am still alive I will not loose the ones I love."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Back out in the real world Raven and Slade continued to hide behind the tree as Slash raged near them.

"As soon as he is out of breath we will strike." Slade whispered more to himself than his captive. His tightening grip on the whip sent more dark energy into Ravens mind.

Raven could feel the rage burning behind her skull, everything that had ever made her angry throwing themselves into her thoughts until they were all she thought. If it wasn't for the whip controlling her body she would have leveled this city by now.

"_You won't be able to hold me forever Slade."_ She heard Rage hiss into her head.

"_You won't win." _A softer voice spoke up; Raven in all her rage almost missed it.

"_Who is this?" _Rage demanded, _"Which emotion dares try to stand up before me!"_

"_That is not for you to discover just yet." _The quiet voice explained _"You will find out who I am when I bring your downfall!"_

"_Never!" _The emotion cried out. _"I rule here now!"_

"Its time." Slade spoke, ending the silent argument in Raven's head, "It is time we get rid of your brother and your father and take this world for our own!"

And when Slade used the whip to command Raven to attack she did, but this time she was able to hesitate for just a few seconds.


	22. The End of the Beginning

The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose

**The White-Haired Boy and the Black Rose**

**Chapter 22**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"The fight isn't over yet is it?" Robin muttered, cutting through the previous stillness of the med-room, Starfire looked over to him from across the room, unmistakenable sadness etched in her gaze.

"I fear not dearest Robin." She answered rising slowly from her seat and walking towards his bed, "I have not seen signs of any of our friends for quite some time."

"Then we should be out there!" Robin suddenly cried, rising swiftly from the bed, only to feel a million and one pains course through his body and sending him back down with a yelp.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out, rushing to his side, "You are in no condition to help!"

"I have to be Star." Robin hissed, his voice rough with pain, "I am the Titan's leader and more importantly they are our friends, we can't just sit here while they are out there possibly risking their lives."

"Then I shall go in your stead." Starfire insisted, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You must stay."

"No Starfire I have to go, they need-." Starfire's hand then tightened on the spot near Robin's neck, causing him to gasp and instantly fall unconscious.

"Forgive me Robin." Starfire whispered, placing a hand on his warm cheek, and then quickly left the room, before her emotions got the better of her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"**My my Slade, your skills with my daughter are impressive." **Slash hissed darkly as he dodged yet another black tentacle. He then sent one of his blades spiraling towards the duo, using its twin to block two more of the dark extensions.

"Being in servitude with her up bringer certainly has its benefits." Slade shot back, muttering the three dark spells in unison with Raven causing a circle of black energy to form in front of the spinning blade. Using his trained reflexes, Slade waited for exactly 2 seconds and shot up his free arm, causing his captive to do the same and as the energy sword flew towards them the circle of magic shot upwards, taking a giant pillar of earth with it, hitting the sword dead on and sending it flying out of sight.

Slade only had a moment to catch his breath however as the second blade suddenly cut through the pillar, the blade that was still attached to its host.

"**Die, miserable whelp! Die!" **Slash cried out as he flew at Slade, the latter, pulled at the whip, forcing Raven to stand in between them. Raven then used the three black tentacles to shoot towards Slash, the teen being unable to dodge swung violently at them, managing to cut one in two. The other tentacles, hit home, one wrapping around the arm with the blade, the other encircled his ankles.

"You've gotten careless, Trigon." Slade mussed, tightening his grip on the handle which subsequently tightened the grip the tentacles had, Slash gasped painfully as his other energy sword vanished into red smoke.

"**The same could be said for you…slave!"** Slash roared, throwing up his free, left arm, the red energy building up swiftly.

"Unfortunately for you, I have not." Slade said with a grin, and then there was a sudden flash of silver followed by an inhuman cry of pain as Slash's arm flopped to the ground.

"I left that arm free just to serve the purpose of revenge for the pain you put me through _master_." Slade informed, walking nonchalantly past the bleeding teen, Raven releasing the tentacles as he did.

Slash gripped his stub of a left arm, trying to hold back the endless flow of blood. His cries of pain now dubbed down to meek gurgles and groans. Slade reached his destination, pulling his sword from the ground, the blade smeared with blood.

"You are beaten." Slade stated, walking towards the fallen form while keeping a firm grip on the whip, "I was going to give Raven the pleasure of killing you, but after all the effort you've put me through I think I'll just take the satisfaction for myself."

Slade then kneeled down behind Slash, placing his blade so that it was lined evenly with his neck. "Any last words, Trigon?"

The boy's head seemed to rise at the name, and slowly he turned his head to face Slade, seemingly unaware of how it was beginning to already dig into the blade. Slash looked into Slade's black eyes, his own yellow ones alive with pain.

"_H-how do you know my father_?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Starfire ran through flight and flight of stairs, with the elevator busted and her joy of flight gone the journey to outside proved to be a harder task than the young Tameranian would ever have imagined. She had just stopped midway to wipe the growing sweat of her brow when a sudden roar of fury ripped through the air, Starfire's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Beastboy!" She gasped, running more quickly down the stairs, fueled with new found strength.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Damnit Titan, why won't you die!?" Slade exclaimed swinging his sword fruitlessly at the raging Beast, who in return was swinging his good arm, its claws and the blade clanged together every few swings. The hand that held the whip proved useless as Slade couldn't pull it in far enough to give Raven orders, the Beast being too close to him.

"I won't let you control Raven!" The unified voice roared as the Beast attempted to close his jaws around Slade's exposed head; the villain was forced to use his sword in replacement, the jaws instantly snapping the blade in two.

"Damn you!" Slade cried, throwing the broken blade which bounced harmlessly off the Beast's toughened skin. The green animal then grabbed Slade by the throat before he could get away; the Beast brought Slade closer so that they were face to face.

"Drop the whip." The Beast growled his white-hot eyes boring into Slade's. Slade, however, seemed unfazed.

"Give me one good reason." He challenged, meanwhile trying to find someway to pull the whip, though the continued closeness of the Beast's body made it impossible. The Beast noticed.

"Drop the whip." It repeated, now bringing Slade's neck dangerously close to his teeth, "Or I drop your head."

"Good point." Slade said, and with a coy smile, released the handle, "But don't think that just because I'm no longer in control means you've saved your precious friend, it's far too late for that."

At this the Beast produced a smile of his own. "It's a start." And then in a swift movement it head-butted Slade, sending the villain into blackness. The Beast then dropped the man and quickly turned his attention to Raven, knowing he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

The blue robed teen simply stood there, her head bowed; if Beastboy didn't know better he could have assumed she was sleeping. Very doubtful.

"Raven…you there?" The changeling quirked, wanting desperately to return to his normal self but knowing that doing so in such a situation would be suicidal. He started to slowly inch towards Raven, but a sudden jerk of her head sent him leaping backwards again.

"I should thank you Beastboy." Raven muttered, slowly raising a hand into her hood, then, just as slowly, pulling out the leathery material that was wrapped around her neck. "Because of you I am free, free to kill and destroy and dominate."

The chipper tone didn't seem to fit whatever was making Raven talk, which Beastboy knew wasn't Raven. He'd been inside Raven's head, he met each and every emotion, each one had Raven's voice but with a hint of a particular feeling in each, he remembered this one's voice the clearest of all, the eagerness and joy it spoke with only sent shivers down his spine.

"I should thank you…" Raven repeated, now rising her head to get a better look at the green beast, her four red eyes burning intensely, "But all I can think about is how much I hate you."

The Beast did not reply, but inside, Beastboy could feel his heart twist.

"Out of every pathetic little friend I ever had YOU were always the one who knew just the right ways to piss me off!" Raven hissed, her form slowly rising into the air, "YOU always had to be in my face with that stupid grin of yours telling joke after fucking annoying joke, at no time did I have any peace, at no time did I actually wish you were there, the thought of seeing your face again makes me want to puke my fucking guts out."

"R-raven…" The Beast chocked out, though this unison seemed to have more Beastboy in it, and his voice sounded in agony. The creature began to shrink back as Raven advanced on him.

"And when Terra joined our little merry crew I was actually happy, happy! And you know why? It was because there was finally another girl you could lust for and desire like a sick little puppy dog, and I wouldn't be surprised if she found you just as repulsive as I do! No matter how much of her pity she gave you. But hey, look what happened! She betrayed you and now is a piece of worthless rock sitting in a cave probably happy that she doesn't have to see your fucking pathetic face ever again!"

The Beast tried to be angry, but it was too much, Beastboy's heart seemed to be chocking him with every beat. The creature tried to let out a roar but it only came out as an agonized cry, and as the Beast grabbed his throat he could feel an unfamiliar wetness and his vision soon became blurry. The Beast raised one clawed finger to his eyes and when brought back he could see a single tear hang from his claw. The thing stared at it for a fraction of a second, his miserable reflection looking back at him before suddenly he was Beastboy again, his eyes filled with tears and his heart near to bursting.

"T-this isn't h-happing." Beastboy chocked through his tears, his hands gripping the hair on his head tightly, "Y-you aren't yourself, y-you don't mean wh-what you s-say…"

"Oh but I mean every word I say." Raven growled, suddenly in front of him, her hand tightened around his throat, "You want to know what that weapon does? It releases all the suppressed anger a person holds up inside of themselves, so what you are hearing is real you worthless runt, I just finally have the guts to say it to your fucking face!"

"_Raven_?" A quiet voice spoke from behind her, instantly causing her to whirl around, dropping a sobbing Beastboy in the process. Before her sat a hunched over Slash, still gripping his stub in the same spot that Slade had left him.

"Ah my _dearest _brother Crow, it appears I have _fond_ memories of you as well." Raven hissed walking slowly towards him. Slash raised his head to meet Raven's; his face was deathly pale due to the blood loss.

"_Raven…you've changed." _Her brother muttered his voice unable to go over a whisper.

"Why yes I have, like it?" Raven cooed, before delivering a kick into Slash's chest, sending him sprawling backwards and onto his back. He didn't even have time to gasp before Raven was standing above him again with her foot pushing into his neck, cutting off the circulation.

"Mother told me about how you acted when I was born." She muttered darkly, keeping her leg firm as Slash struggled. "She told me how you thought I was a monster; you wanted to give me up." Slash gasped as her foot dug ever deeper.

"So now please allow me, _dearest_ brother, to return the favo- AHHHH!" A burst of green energy had hit Raven dead on, throwing the empathy off her brother and into the dirt. Slash took the chance and forced himself to stand, his hand still clinging around his destroyed left arm. He quickly looked around to see the source of his lifesaver only to find an orange-skinned teen standing in the Titan's entrance, her eyes and fists glowing bright green.

"Raven stop this!" Starfire cried out her glowing hands still trained on the now rising figure.

"Ah Starfire, will the memories never cease?" Raven mussed her hood now fallen from her face given the Tameranian easy view of her glowing eyes and the wide smile on it.

"Dear Raven, why are you harming our friends!?" Starfire exclaimed, taking a few steps from the entrance. Raven's smile grew as she took a few steps of her own.

"Why indeed _dear _Starfire." The dark girl shot back her smile never fading. Slash stumbled as quickly as possible to the fellow Titan, Starfire now able to get a better look.

"Friend Slash!" Starfire declared, momentarily forgetting about keeping an eye on Raven. "What has happened to you!?" Slash, however, merely shook his head.

"_It's not important, I managed to heal the wound, but right now we have bigger problems."_ The white-haired boy then nodded to Starfire's left. The Tameranian looked to see two figures laid out on the ground, though the one that interested her was the shaking, green teen whose tears she could see even from her distance.

"Beastboy!" Starfire cried out, and made to rush over to him but was instantly halted by Slash gripping her wrist.

"_Not now!" _Slash hissed when Starfire looked back at him shocked,_ "We are no help to him right now, and you wouldn't make it halfway before my sister would be on you."_

"Sister?" Starfire quirked, her face full of confusion. Slash quickly shook his head again.

"_That's not important either!" _He insisted, mentally slapping himself in the head for saying such a thing in front of Starfire. _"Raven is too powerful for either of us to take on, what we need is a distraction so that we can get Robin and Beastboy out of here."_ His gaze then quickly shifted over to Raven, who stood still at some distance, as if waiting for them to make a move.

Starfire nodded and began to say something but a sudden realization caused her to stop, and look back towards the man who lay close to Beastboy. "But what about that man…he helped me save Robin, and Cyborg! We must find him and save him too!" Starfire began to move as if to leave again only this time to have Slash grab her by the arms and twisted her so she was now looking him dead in the face.

"_There. Is. No. Time. Starfire." _Slash insisted, saying each word slowly, his focus going over to the man for a half a second before going back to Starfire's worried face. _"Don't ask me how I know, but I'm pretty sure that man will be able to take care of himself once he's awake, and Cyborg…if he's alive he'll be able to track us down, but we have no time to wait for him, Raven can level this entire island at any given moment."_ Slash then slowly released his grip as he felt Starfire slacken. The alien princess slowly nodded her head.

"I understand." She muttered, she then looked back at Raven who stood as still as ever, "But how are we to distract her?" At this Slash managed his first smile in a long time.

"_You leave that part to me_." He said confidently. Starfire seemed to only get more worried.

"But…your arm." Starfire mumbled, but then Slash produced a black rose from his pocket, showing it to Starfire with his small smile still in place.

"_I don't need both arms for this."_ He replied. Starfire wanted to ask how, she wanted to ask him so many things, but she knew there was no time. From the corner of their eyes they saw Raven was now beginning to approach them again. Starfire's and Slash's eyes locked for a second, and with trembling lips Starfire attacked him. Only Slash knew it wasn't an attack, as Starfire's strong arms wrapped around his body and crushed his bones the boy knew that this was only the alien's way of affection, and of saying good-bye. Slash lightly returned the hug.

"You'll return to us yes?" Starfire asked, her eyes in danger of tearing up, Slash had to look away, in fear of the same danger befalling him.

"_I promise." _Slash replied quietly, gripping the rose hard, he could feel his energy course to his feet, it was time. _"Now go Starfire! Get Beastboy and Robin out of here!" _With a simple nod Starfire flew off in the direction of Beastboy. Slash didn't have time to watch her go; he instantly focused his attention back to his sister, waving the object in his hand wildly while screaming out her name through his head.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Raven watched as Starfire began to fly off, she could see the smiling alien's face in her head. How it always ticked her off how the orange girl was always so happy. It sickened her. She was about to go hunt down the girl to eliminate the problem when she heard a voice calling her name. And when she looked she saw something that angered her more than any of her friends, or her brother, ever could.

"The rose!" Raven roared, now rising into the air. Seeing this Slash's feet suddenly exploded in a burst of white energy, yet Raven knew it was nothing more than his deformed magic.

'_Damnable brother, tries to give me up at birth and now dares to wave that thing in front of me, he will pay for it!' _Rage growled inside Raven's head.

"He was always there for us." A small voice insisted, causing Raven to stop for the briefest of seconds. But seeing Slash jumping onto the side of the Titan's tower she felt her anger rise yet again. As he ran up the tower using his energized feet Raven lost herself to Rage yet again.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME BROTHER! Raven yelled as she flew after him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Beastboy!" Starfire called as she flew closer to his fallen form, "Beastboy we must leave now!" Despite her calls her green-skinned friend didn't move once, not even as she landed right beside him.

"Friend Beastboy?" Starfire called again, kneeling down beside him, his back was to her but she couldn't miss the definite shaking they were producing. "Are you hurt? Did friend Raven attack you?" At the word "Raven" Beastboy flinched and Starfire could defiantly hear the chocking noises now.

"Beastboy you must tell me what's wrong, he haven't much time!" Starfire insisted, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Beastboy seemed to calm down when she touched him so Starfire wrapped an arm around his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her.

"Dearest friend…do not look so saddened." The orange-skinned alien said as she looked down on the small boy, his cheeks wet and his eyes red and poofy. "Friend Slash is distracting Raven while you, I, and dearest Robin flee, friend Slash will be able to fix friend Raven somehow and join us!" She gave her friend the warmest of smiles but his expression remained dead, he looked completely worn out.

"Where is Slash and…and…" Beastboy was unable to say the other name but Starfire only took it as a side-effect to his current weakness.

"The last I saw of them friend Slash was leading friend Raven to the roof." The Tameranian answered, now lifting Beastboy in her arms, "But I fear there is little time to chat, we must get to dearest Robin and flee." With a sudden determined look Beastboy gripped one of Starfire's shoulders and proceeded in trying to wrench himself free.

"Friend Beastboy, what is it that you are doing?" Starfire quirked, struggling to keep her friend in her arms.

"Let me go Star!" Beastboy exclaimed, now trying to pull off the vice-grip Starfire had on him, "I have to get to the roof, Slash will need my help!"

"Friend Slash said he could handle it!" Starfire protested, "He told me to save you and Robin while he-."

"I HAVE TO SEE RAVEN!" Beastboy roared, catching the alien by surprise, he then turned into a green hawk, flying swiftly out of Starfire's arms and into the sky, though somewhat limply.

Starfire watched him go, wanting desperately to fly after him and stop him, but knowing it would be futile to do so. His last words still rang in her head. Starfire quickly shook them off and focused her attention to the tower and to whatever bit of happiness she could scrape from her memories.

"I must get my dearest Robin." Starfire concluded, rising into the air and then soaring towards the med-room window.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So this is where your making your final stand!?" Raven called above the howling wind, her cloak flying wildly around her, "I must say _dear _brother, you were always the one for drama!"

Slash didn't reply, or more like he couldn't, the pain of his missing arm had numbed down to a tolerable level, Trigon's curse now having full control. The young boy looked up to the sky; the growing gray clouds darkened the sky, threatening to rain at any given moment. He looked back at his sister from across the rooftop, her fists were clenched and her body was twitching, she could attack at any given second. Slash felt his hand grip the rose tightly.

_Maybe I do like drama._

Raven then began to make her way slowly towards him, for being completely consumed by rage she seemed to be extremely patient, but Slash knew inside that emotion was consuming and corrupting every bit of what made Raven…Raven.

Slash remained still however, even his grip on the rose slackened. Truthfully he had no idea what would happen if Raven touched the rose. Using its mysterious qualities Slash had placed all of the fond memories he had with her beneath its petals, and from that he knew she would feel the good times she had with anyone else close to her. But he knew Raven, he knew from watching her fighting with the Titan's that her powers were unstable, and doing such a thing to an already rage filled empathy would contradict everything that she was thinking at the moment, the results could be fatal.

"You know brother; I've always secretly wanted this." Raven announced, cutting through Slash's thoughts, she was now standing directly in the center on the rooftop. Her dark energies staticed around her, the ground below her cracking dangerously. "To be able to slay you with my own hands, you were nothing but a burden to me and now all I wish is to remove it!"

Raven then raised both her arms, the black magic coursing through them and engulfing her hands. "You and my friends are the only things standing in my way to complete rule! You will not stop me!"

Slash looked back at her, his eyes determined. Feeling his own energies course through his arm he began to charge at his little sister.

_She has to be stopped._

Slash released the energy sword, protecting both his hand and the flower it was holding. Raven released the darkness from her arms, the two beams ramming smoothly into Slash's sword as he deflected it, he did not stop running.

_There is no other way._

As Slash neared her he saw his sword beginning to crack under the pressure of Raven's continual channeling. The white-haired boy rolled to the side and out of the blast's path. He felt his rubber band snap as he did. He began to charge at Raven yet again, his sister turning swiftly to his new location.

"Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven roared, extending one of the arms, circles of darkness now appeared all around the teen. Slash recognized them instantly from the hazy memories he had while being controlled by Trigon. He quickly rolled out of the way as giant pillars of the T-Tower began to burst from the ground around him.

_Even if it may mean my death._

Slash now began a zig-zag path towards Raven, occasionally leaping out of the way of an uprising extension of the tower. Raven watched his approach with gritted teeth. "I am not through with you yet!"

Slash was mere feet from Raven when she extended her other arm, the pillars surrounding Slash now took on a black glow. "AZEROTH METRION ZINTHOS!"

The pillars exploded sending Slash sailing through the air and slamming him back down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Raven grinned victoriously as she made her final approach to him.

"It was a fine effort brother." She commended raising one black enveloped hand as she walked. The ground around Slash seemed to melt then quickly wrap around the boy's body in their new liquid state, leaving nothing but his head and the hand that held the rose exposed. "But now I think its time we end this petty cat and mouse!"

Slash looked on helplessly as Raven began to reach for the rose in his palm, her dark energy meaning to destroy it the instant it made contact. He shook against the liquid binding him, only to find that it had already hardened back into its solid metallic state, sealing him in place.

_It won't work unless it touches bare skin._

Slash tried to send more of his power into his hand, in an attempt to shield the flower, but his prison had cut off the circulation, his hand was numb and useless. He could only close his eyes and wait for Raven to end it, but as soon as he did he heard a chipper voice break through the darkness.

"Hey, don't stop on my account!"

Slash looked over to see Beastboy standing on the railing, his hands held proudly on his hips and a confident smile on his face. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before the green titan vanished. Raven didn't even have time to turn before a green blur raced across Slash's limp hand, grabbing the rose just before Raven's magic could reach it.

"Fucking meddling rodent!" Raven swore as she turned on the small green mouse that was running across the roof. She raised her hand towards its retreating figure, a nearby pillar of tower cloaking into instant darkness. Raven then clenched her fingers, sending the pillar racing towards the small rodent. The mouse did a flip in the air and morphed into a cheetah and raced easily out of harms way, the rose safely held in its mouth.

With another curse Raven then raised both of her arms, repeating the movement, causing two more pillars to sail towards the speedy cat. The green cheetah raced at them head-on, the pillars were parallel to each other the space between them growing increasingly smaller, threatening to crush the big cat before it could make it through. The cheetah leaped through the air towards the space between the slabs of tower that was much too small for it, before turning into a tiny green hummingbird and flying easily through the tiny space. It flew triumphantly into the air, the rose now held in its long beak.

"You will not escape me you annoying freak!" Raven declared, now flying like a bullet straight at the little bird, the later seemed unwilling to move. Instead the green bird flew headlong at Raven the two meeting each other instantly.

Raven was about to let out a cry of victory when she felt a warm body press into her, but she found herself incapable of talking. Puzzled by this the empathy tried to move her lips only to find that they were pressed against something…something warm and wet.

'_What is this!?' _Rage howled, _'I can't do anything, I…can't…'_

'_You are weakening Rage.' _The same voice as before replied, only now significantly stronger and louder, '_For now, I am in control_.'

'Who…who are you?' Rage growled, her voice fading, 'What emotion could ever exceed me!?'

'_Easy Rage…_' A certain Raven smiled to herself as she began to glow in the dark room, the other emotions looking on with their own mixture of feelings, but only Knowledge and Courage both smiled. '_Love.'_

The true Raven felt his lips press firmer into hers, she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist and hold her tighter. She could feel her face heat up as she saw her dear green-skinned friend kiss her passionately. But she knew this wouldn't last, already the surprise of the moment was vanishing; she could feel rage building up insider her again.

'_Hah! You will loose foolish Love, not even your interference will stop my eventual conquering, your effort is wasted!' _Rage howled victoriously as Raven's hands began to grip Beastboy around the neck, causing him to gasp and release his lips from hers.

'_It is you who is the fool Rage.' _ Love replied, though her voice saddened, _'Beastboy accomplished what he wanted.'_

'_What are you-." _Rage began to say only to be cut off, and pain flair into its being, sudden images of joy rushed into its surroundings, Rage screamed in agony as they burned into her mind. In the real world Beastboy held the black rose tightly against Raven's head, while using his free arm to hold tightly to her body as she clawed at the back of his shirt. Black energy pulsated erratically now, engulfing the two while in mid air. Beastboy cringed as the black static occasionally grazed against his body but he refused to let go.

'_Stooooop!' _Rage roared, as her body smashed into the rocks around her, the pain in her head growing ever larger. _'Why must I suffer this!?'_

'_We both must suffer dear Rage.' _Love spoke from across the room, her whole frame shaking, _'Raven must suffer before this is all over.'_

Rage looked over at her fellow emotion, the light purple robed Raven did not seem to be in any pain herself, but as the scarlet Raven continued to watch, tears began to pour down her face.

'_Even though I am sad I am also happy.' _Love continued, Rage groaned as the pain sent her kneeling to the ground. _'I had a wonderful life, and a much longer one than I had intended, I got to meet and live with my most precious friends, I even got to meet my brother one more time…but even more importantly I fell in love.' _

Love then looked over to Rage, who was now rolling around on the hard stone ground, her cries of agony never once ceasing. _'You will never understand it Rage, but I can vanish from this world happy knowing that I found love, though I'm sure you shall be happy knowing Raven died never being fully rid of you.'_

Rage made no reply besides the continual out bursts of her pain. Love sighed and turned her back on the emotion, focusing on seemingly nothing. Images of a certain green-skinned rang through her mind and Love felt herself blush as she thought of the kiss. She gently placed her fingers on her soft lips.

'_Oh Beastboy…'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slash slowly rose from the ground, the metal prison around him had crumbled the instant Raven and Beastboy made contact in mid-air, neither had moved since. He looked up at the two now, their bodies pressed close to one another, Raven's dark energy slowly building up around them, he knew it was time to go.

_I never really got to know you that well._

Slash kept his gaze focused on the green skinned Titan, knowing it was the last time he would see him, even from his distance he could see the smile the jokester had as he held on to his sister. Slash couldn't help but smile slowly as he watched, before turning away and walking over to the edge of the tower. He placed a hand on the railing and was about to make the jump when a sudden familiar bird cry halted his movement. Slash looked in the direction of the noise to see a single baby crow standing on the rail next to him, its little beady studying him curiously. For the third time that night Slash smiled and extended an open palm towards the little creature. The little crow hesitated for only a second before hopping onto his hand. Slash closed his fingers protectively around it before jumping onto the railing. The boy couldn't help but risk one last look behind him, Beastboy and Raven were now gone, both en-covered by a circle of blackness that was pulsating dangerously, he knew he didn't have much time.

_I'll miss you sister._

Without a moment's hesitation the white-haired boy and the black crow leapt from the roof.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Beastboy didn't flinch when he felt Raven's nails dig deep into his back, nor did he when the sphere of blackness appeared and engulfed them both in complete darkness. As long as he could hold Raven like this he would never fear again.

"B-Beastboy…" He heard Raven mumble, her voice no longer filled with hatred she just sounded completely worn out, Beastboy couldn't help but smile sadly, she probably sounded just like he did.

"It's alright Raven, I'm here now, everything will be okay." He promised while stroking her back, though not removing the rose from her face. He then felt her head rest into his shoulder and an instant later he felt a warm wetness soak into his clothes.

"I'm s-so sorry…" He heard her whisper; Beastboy quickly placed a comforting kiss on her hair.

"Don't be Raven; I know you didn't mean it…" He then grinned despite himself, "We're about to die aren't we?"

The question took Raven off guard and caused her to hold him tighter. "Y-yes I think we are."

Beastboy chuckled, "Well hey on the bright side we won't have to hear our friends make fun of us for liking each other." He gave Raven another kiss on the head. "I'm sure Cyborg would have had a field day with it, he'd never let me live it down!"

"I'll miss our friends." Raven spoke, pulling slightly away from her friend's arms before crying out in pain, Beastboy instantly pulled her back against him, "There isn't much time left."

Beastboy debated whether he should risk it or not, but hell he was going to die soon anyways, might as well have some fun first right?

"Hey Raven…" Beastboy whispered, trying to sound as husky and sexy as he could, raising the black rose from Raven's face to above their heads. "…mistletoe."

Despite herself Raven smiled, not only smile but full on laugh, followed instantly by Beastboy's laughter, Raven thumped him lightly on the head. "You are really an annoying idiot."

Beastboy smiled, now pulling Raven's face towards his. "Yeah, but I'm your annoying idiot."

Raven smiled back and whispered before their lips touched, "And I couldn't be happier."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

From the safety of the woods that surrounded the lake Slade watched as the circle of blackness instantly grew 100x its size, engulfing the tower and his long-term enemies in less than a second. Then as soon as it appeared it vanished, leaving a great hole in the lake that was soon refilled by the water. The island was gone. Slade turned his back and began to walk into the woods but a sudden thought entered his mind and Slade placed a gloved hand on his smooth face, but he shook away the thought as quickly as it came.

"It's been fun Titans." Slade muttered, before leaping into the darkness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_2 Months Later…_

The conductor let out an exaggerated sigh as he wiped more sweat from his forehead, silently cursing the uncomfortable uniform he was forced to wear. The constant heat of Jump City station did little to qualm his complaints.

"Can't wait to quit this job…" He muttered to himself as he stood next to the train, the people around him were busy loading their luggage and themselves into the cars. It had been a busy past few weeks, many people were moving out of the city due to the recent obliteration of the Titan's Tower, fearing that Jump City could be next.

Adams still couldn't believe they were gone. Though he knew he had to face facts, he and his fiancé would be leaving next week as well but still…_clank!_

Adams jumped from the sudden interruption of his thoughts; he quickly looked to the source of the noise so see three people attempting to board the train. The one in the center was trying to board first but his wheelchair refused to defy physics and climb the stairs. One of the people with him was a woman wearing a large white dress, she grabbed onto the handles of the wheelchair as if to help lift him.

"I can do it myself!" The man insisted, ramming his wheelchair into the stairs yet again. The woman slowly released him with a sigh. Adams walked swiftly from his post and approached the trio.

"Please sir, allow me." The conductor said, grabbing onto the man's wheelchair. The person occupying it gave him a hard look. Or so Adams guessed. The man wore dark shades and a dark hat that hid most of his face, though from the hard line that made up his mouth Adams assumed he wasn't too happy about this arrangement.

"In case you didn't hear me I-." The man began only to be halted when the other person accompanying him placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Adams glanced towards the figure to see it was another man wearing a black suit, though his eyes were also concealed, only not by shades but by the length of his white bangs.

"Alright fine." The man in the wheelchair huffed, folding his arms crossly. With a smile Adams grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed the man up the stairs. When he came back down the woman stood right before him, the closeness of her made the conductor nervous, especially with the veil that hid her face from him.

"Thank you ever so much!" She said cheerily, before rushing up the stairs and into the train. Adams looked up after her, confused by her chipper attitude. When he turned back he saw the remaining man standing before him. Without a word the man placed his right hand over his waist and bowed deeply before entering the train.

Adams looked up after him; the fact that the man's left sleeve was missing an appendage had not slipped past him. Though he shook it off.

'_Only the weird ones travel by train.' _ He decided as the train's whistle blew loudly. He quickly returned to the door of the train, jumping into its entranceway.

"All aboard!" He called out. "Next stop Gotham!"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Finished at last...or am I? **

**Beats me, but heres something just to keep yall guessing!**

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

The darkness of it all seemed to soothe him somewhat. While he sat in it he could feel all the failures wash away, to be replaced by the hatred of revenge that he so dearly seeked.

The crystal lay shattered at his feet, although he could no longer see it; he knew it was there, he could still feel its razor shards penetrating his eyes. His slave would pay, too long has he been confident, too long has he been one step ahead…

The noise of a door creaking open interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it!?" he thundered, hoping dearly that whoever was there could feel the anger of his voice.

"It is I my lord." A meek voice rang out, echoing in the deep chamber, "Your Canary is here to serve."

He smiled. "Ah yes good, and I expect you brought your flock with you?"

"Yes my lord." Canary replied, looking back at the three black robed men that accompanied her, "The Vultures also await your bidding."

"Than heed my words." The titan spoke, his monstrous voice reverberating off the walls and shaking Canary to her core, "Go to Earth and hunt down my former slave, Slade…bring him to me alive…"

"Is...is that all my lord?" Canary quirked, hearing her master's hesitation.

"Search for the Titans as well." Her master replied, "If my son or daughter yet live…bring them to me as well, kill the rest."

With a small smile Canary bowed, her fellow Vultures doing so as well. "As you command my lord."

As the four exited Lord Trigon's domain and made their way to the portal Canary couldn't help but smile to herself, with every limp her thoughts kept going back to him, and how he had just narrowly escaped her grasp.

"It will be nice to see you again, nephew." Canary hissed as the four of them entered the swirling vortex.

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

**Complete! Hope you all enjoyed it and I still look forward to any continual reviews and criticism, thanks for reading!**


End file.
